Seed of Love: Part 5: Brunis and Daisy
by XT-421
Summary: Seven years after Daisy met Brunis, a young wolf, Luna, tries to figure out what is making Brunis, her boyfriend, so afraid of her and love. Though, the results lead her to trying to bring the lovers together again with a newly reawakened XT-421's aid.
1. Prologue

**Ok, I am back from my short leave of absence, and I think that I will treat you all to the sequel that I mentioned.**

**PLEASE NOTE! I REALLY recomend that you read the story before this one "Seed of Love: Part Three", seeing that the events take place after it, almost directly, even though there is a gap of 7 years... (For the bulk of the story)**

**Also, if you noticed, the last story did involve Tails and Cosmo a lot, this story does contain Tails and Cosmo, but, like before, they are more of parental figures than the main focus.**

**Now, I get to say it again...**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**The following takes place six months after the Prower families encounter with Brunis the Wolf.**

After Brunis left, he left Daisy is a state of disarray. She felt empty, all of the time, like she was dead. She was, partially, or at least felt it. Brunis leaving, to her, was worse than death. Daisy was in a nearly constant state of depression; even the little things that normally would make somebody smile were ineffective to Daisy. Her parents were very concerned for her, and wished her to get over Brunis, but knew that it was impossible for her. Brunis was her first crush, first boyfriend, first hero, and one of her first friends. To forget about him was like to forget about all dreams that were happy.

Cosmo and Tails, though still concerned for their daughter, were still happy. This was because of their other child. In the container that the late XT-421 built for them, a small thing was growing, and rapidly. It now had somewhat obvious genitals, making it a male. He had a small coat of a fur color that was indistinguishable through the dirt that he was growing in. And he also had an odd mix of both his mother's seedrian qualities and his father's fox qualities. He was very small, a bit smaller than most foxes, but maybe taller than most seedrian boys as well. He had hand like paws, and seemed to have small bits of flora in his fur, but it wasn't confirmable yet.

Cosmo and Tails would often spend hours on end, watching the pile of dirt as it developed into the son that was to be the fruit of their labors. Daisy, though always so terribly sad, did seem very happy for the soon to be birth of her brother, but would often relate the time of his conception with the time that she and Brunis were together, and stop talking, and go to her room to cry.

This day was special though, Tails and Cosmo could feel it in the wind. After Tails brought Cosmo home from work, the two walked over, again, to their unborn child, and waited. Then, the little box that XT-421 gave them after his death, hovered in the air, and headed over to the container. Tails watched it in shock. He had tried to get inside of it and view its contents, but always failed. Now, the box was hovering above the container and slowly setting itself on the control panel.

"Ahahaha! Tails! This is my little last joke!" The box laughed in a voice nearly identical to XT's. "Well, here it is, you probably know what's inside the container underneath me, and, well, ha. I'm going to open it. Because I know you don't know when this kid will be mature, or when it's been in too long. This is but a complete guess in time, and probably should be considered reckless. But then again, I'm a catalyst, aren't I? Muhohohohohoho!" XT's box glowed a dim red and exploded. Causing the container to have a side blown off and all of the contents piled out on top of Cosmo and Tails.

"Cosmo! Are you all right?" Tails called, buried in a pile of dirt.

"Shush!" Cosmo cooed. Tails pulled himself out of the dirt and saw possibly one of the cutest scenes that he'd ever seen.

Cosmo was holding a small, orangey golden creature in her arms. The little child snored quietly as she sat with him in her arms while sitting on the mound of cool dirt. But, this creature did seem a bit different. Although he had orangey fur, he had various small flowers, seemingly stuck, in his fur. They were all young plants, so they hadn't yet blossomed, but they were the kind of material that Cosmo's were, so they all knew that they would one day be flowers.

"What shall we name him?" Cosmo quietly asked her loving husband.

"Oh I'm terrible with names, you pick." Tails told her. Daisy rushed into the room, worried for her parents at the sound of the explosion. Upon seeing her parents sitting on a pile of dirt, holding a small little creature, Daisy ran to them in awe, surprise, and joy.

"What is that?" Daisy asked excitedly as she looked at the small figure in Cosmo's arms.

"This is your baby brother." Cosmo said, handing the child off to Daisy, who cradled the being tenderly in her arms. Daisy's eyes sparkled wide at the little hybrid that was her brother.

"What's his name?" Cosmo and Tails looked at each other, silently laughed at the agreement that they made with each other.

"You know what Daisy? How about you name him? Cosmo and I are stumped at one." Tails chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"How about Brian?" Daisy's mind wanted to say 'Brunis' but, having her brother named after the only person that made her feel special would probably bring her more discomfort.

"Brian… it does sound very nice." Cosmo was rather impressed with her daughter's naming.

"I don't mind it." Tails agreed.

"Then Brian it is." Cosmo declared as the family looked happily at the new addition to their small family. Brian stared up at the three figures that were his family, his large innocent eyes, blinking for the first time, beginning to learn the world. With his small, orange tail, slowly wagging around, Daisy laughed at him, finding it hard to resist his youthful charm. For the moment, she was happy.

* * *

**Seven years later.**

Brunis, now a tall, strong, brave, 15 year old wolf, had just woke up. Tired and still a bit sleepy, he got out of his small bed and stretched.

After his life altering events with Daisy the Seedrian, he had never been satisfied with himself. He knew what he did to her was wrong, and leaving her was probably not the smartest thing that he had ever done, he knew that if he went back, that Daisy would be angry at him, and devastate his life even more. Ever since that day he left, he had run far off into another country, far away from Daisy. He had lived on the streets for about four months until he found Luna.

Luna was a wolf, just like him, who was the same age as him, and was also running away from a miserable past. She was a darker furred wolf, who had very little strength, and had some type of psychic abilities; Brunis didn't ask her about them that often though. She was being chased by some thugs in the alley that Brunis had made his home, and when he saw those men try to hurt the poor girl, he attacked them in outrage. They fled, screaming at his strength and agility, and when he helped Luna up, she fell in love with him. Brunis knew about this upon the first glance, but he was too shook up from Daisy to fall in love for a long time. Until the time when he would forget about Daisy, he teamed up with Luna, and the two, together, moved out of the city, and built their own home, and tried to get some form of income. He did this mainly for her, she loved him, but he didn't love her as much. Of course he thought her very charming, and often took her out on little dates that made her feel good, but, nothing too extreme.

As the time went on though, and Brunis struggled to forget about Daisy, in any attempts to be happy in life, Brunis started taking steps to make him and Luna closer friends. At first, Luna was overjoyed, the love of her life, her hero, was beginning to become more and more of a boyfriend to her. But, as they got closer, Luna began to notice how sad Brunis always was, even on some of their more romantic dates. She never asked him about this though, worried that it may ruin her chances with him, but she still kept it in mind.

As Brunis got up, he looked down at Luna, who had just recently decided to sleep in the same bed as him. He didn't mind it, but swore on his honor, and fear of being like the evil men of his old clan, that he wouldn't do anything but sleep in the bed. Luna, had a different mindset on that matter, but went along with Brunis's decision anyway. Patted his girlfriend's head, and he went off to work.

Brunis had gotten a job at a new business. They had just opened shop, and were in need of workers, and Brunis was coincidentally looking for a job at that time. It was something like a bounty-hunter's job; Brunis would go to the shop, and they'd have a list of requests from people on a big board there. He'd take a few of those requests, and do whatever they needed him to do. The tasks could be anything from rescuing cats from trees, from hunting down mob members, which was a big problem in this metropolis. Brunis would then go and collect the rewards from the people that posted the request, and he'd go home, or pick another job. It was an exciting job for Brunis; he never knew what was going to happen next.

Luna's job was different. She worked as a low pay waitress at a rundown restaurant. She, unlike Brunis, was unhappy with the job, but couldn't do anything that Brunis did, mainly because her lack of physical strength, which was a necessity for that job. She did get paid well though; especially from the tips. She was a pretty girl, and she was often very kind, and the people that came there often noticed the fact that she was poor, and couldn't help but feel pity for her, and give her large tips.

When the two would come home, they would eat a small, simple dinner, and sit together under the stars, trying so hard fall deeper in love with one another. This was a problem for Brunis. Whenever he would do this, he would look at Luna, and his mind would replace her with a matured Daisy, and he would creep out, and be left in a state of sadness for a bit, and the date would be called off. This always confused Luna, but there was no way that she could understand his misery.

Then their day would end with them going to bed in their small little home, made out of a few trees in the forest, with added pieces of wood, installed by Brunis, as walls, and a roof, and a small excuse for a door. It wasn't perfect, but it was home; and the only home that Brunis had left anymore.

* * *

As the anniversary of Brunis and Daisy first met each other came, XT-421 watched in his mind as his energy bar read 100 for the first time in a few centuries. He was running on 'E' when he landed on Mobius to take a vacation, but, he still tried to act normal. Being out of energy was miserable; you couldn't move, thinking was hard, when you tried to act, your motions were sluggish, and you were all around lethargic. After his rebirth, he truly was at the empty stage, and he had plugged himself to his house to recharge at a faster speed. The whole process was just now complete, seven years later.

Being at full energy, XT could be a bit reckless with spending it. He could fly around, run, jump, sing, dance, and of course, the thing he did best, spark lover's hearts. As he sat up, holding his head, letting it think for the first time in a long time, he tried to remember what day it was.

"The time, the time? What is the time?" His mind passed through various articles on the internet, and deduced the year, day, hour, minute, and second.

"Oh wow! 7 years! I guessed correctly! How cool? Wait, what happened? Why am I here? Think... vacation… Cosmo and Tails! Oh yes, they are here… and, their… daughter… Daughter! Daisy! And that hybrid kid! And there was something else…" His mind passed over the last event before he passed out; the singing of all the sad songs that he knew. "Oh yes… Brunis… Now my eyes, you must see what has become of him… Go!" XT sent a few of his miniature copters out to find Brunis, Daisy, and the Prower family.

"I hope nothing bad has happened…" XT shuddered, as he opened his windows and let the light flood his house.

"Ah, sunlight! I must fly once more!" XT spread his wings out and jumped out of his window that overlooked the sea, and dove into the air. His wings, unused since the day they were severed from his body, caught the air, and strongly shot him forward and up.

"Oh yeah! I love these things!" Flapping his wings powerfully, XT soared through the air like a giant metal bird.

As he flew, one of his copters had already caught sight of Daisy. He looked at her using the copters eye. She had grown much. Taller, more streamlined than before, and she seemed much wiser. Sadness haunted her like a shadow. It was obvious that she was still depressed about Brunis.

Daisy had grown to about Cosmo's height, when she was fifteen that is. Daisy's ear buds looked like they were going to blossom soon, meaning that she was reaching her next stage in maturity, at a physical and emotional level. She was sitting in her tree house, the same one that Brunis had made her so long ago, and she looked as if she were about to cry.

"Aw! The princess, longing for her knight to come and sweep her off her feet again. But where is he? I mustn't be found by them, not yet at least… Ok, off I go! To work once more!" XT chirped happily as he shot off into the sky, to work on his two newest clients; Daisy and Brunis.

**Ok, so, what do you think? Shall I continue this tale? Or shall it end now? (Before it really takes flight?)**

**Please R&R.**

**More coming soon... (possibly...)**


	2. Haunting Memories

**Mecha! How dare you think that chapter one is the whole story! Like, You've read loads of my stories! You know me better! This is already a pretty long story! We are going to be seeing a different kind of enemy here though... no super powers... something different...**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Daisy had been sitting in Brunis's tree house for a long time. She always went there, everyday, in the wildest hopes that he might one day be waiting for her there, asking for them to be friends once more. But, everyday, no matter how long she foolishly waited, he was never there. She knew it was stupid to waste away over him like this, but, he was the only person outside of family and friends who ever treated her nicely. People at school, especially now that she had become more beautiful, though she didn't ever pay attention to it, than anyone else in her school, was the haunting stares of jealous girls, and lusty guys. She never dated a single person after Brunis, and prayed that he felt the same way for her. But she knew, that he had probably just forgotten about her, and as much as she didn't want to believe this, she always came to this deduction.

"Oh Brunis, why did you have to be so perfect?" She asked to the wind as she watched the land from her elevated post. She closed her eyes, and began to relive ever moment of Brunis's life in her mind. Filled with warm feelings, she opened her eyes, and saw that it was all a dream, she then began to cry, as she always did.

"Daisy! I coming to get you!" A little voice cutely tried to roar.

"Not now Brian…" Daisy cried out.

"Are you still crying over that Brunis kid?" Brian called to her.

"Yes Brian… I still am."

"What has it been? Seven years?"

"Yes. To this very day."

"And you still haven't gotten over him?"

"When you're older, you'll understand."

"I'm coming up there!" Brian warned.

"Please leave me alone…"

"I'm not listening!" He called as he began to try climbing the tall tree.** (A/N: This Brian child, he is modeled after my annoying little brother. He plays a more important part in a few later stories, not so much in this one though...)**

"Ugh… so annoying sometimes…" Daisy muttered as she climbed out of the tree house.

"Yay! Daisy, will you come play with me?" Brian said, tugging on Daisy sleeve.

"I don't see that I have an option…"

"You don't!" He said cheerily as he led her back to home.

A figure popped his head out of the tree that Daisy just left from.

"Ah, she still loves him very deeply. This will be good… Now, where is Brunis?" It said as it flew off to the forest where he died at. **(A/N: That cheeky imp! Always spying on people!****)**

* * *

Tails had been disturbed for the past few years. Ever since the birth on Brian, he wanted to go to XT-421's death site, but could never bring himself to go back to that wicked forest.

Now 23 years old, he still held the title for smartest creature in the galaxy, and still was married to Cosmo. The two were still in deep love, and never could be apart for very long. He hadn't changed physically since sixteen, but his mind always seemed to get sharper and more cunning. Until now he was too afraid of the forest to pay the respects to his old friend. But today was going to be different. He grabbed a small flower, for what reason he still didn't know, he thought it was the right thing to do, and headed out to that forest on foot.

When he got into the forest, he followed his steps that he made years ago when he went inside to rescue his daughter from an evil clan of wolves. Eventually he made it to the tree that XT's body was supposed to be located. He looked into the tree and gasped. Dropping his flower, he looked at the great indent in the tree. XT was there a few years ago, but was no longer present. His body was completely removed.

"What happened to you? Where are you XT?" Tails called, looking into the indent. A shadow crept up behind him.

"Right behind you!" A voice that sounded just like XT whispered, grabbing Tails' sides.

Tails screamed like a little girl, and turned around to see nobody.

"This forest is haunted!" He yelled.

"Or is it just me?" The voice called again. Tails eyes followed the voice, and caught a glimpse of a metal figure vanishing into thin air.

"Snap out of it Tails, there are no such things as ghosts…"

"Or are there?" the shadow taunted. Tails followed the voice again, only to again see the small glimpse of a metallic figure.

"All in my head, all in my head, all in my head…" Tails kept repeating.

"All in your head, all in your head, all in your head…" The voice chanted with him, right behind him. Tails again screamed and spun around. XT's figure stood in front of him, eye to eye now. XT's green eyes stared into his terrified soul.

"Hi Tails!" He waved at him. Tails freaked out and ran faster than Sonic out of the forest screaming.

"The forest is haunted! XT-421 haunts the forest!" Tails yelled as he ran away.

"Oh boy," the figure chuckled, "that was a fun little distraction. Oh?" The other copter began to feed him information about Brunis. "Ah, he's trying to forget… Well now, we can't have that! Onwards and upwards!" it laughed as he rocketed into the sky and jetted off to the other country that Brunis was in.

* * *

Brunis had just got off of his job, and was heading over to the café where Luna worked to escort her home. As he passed through one of the many alleyways, he saw a dark shadow in alley move. Used to this, he ignored it, but when it spoke to him, he stopped.

"Brunis!" It said, in a hauntingly familiar voice.

"No way…" Brunis responded, his voice much deeper than when he was eight.

"Why did you leave me Brunis?" The voice called. Brunis entered the alley, in any attempts to prove what he was hearing.

"Daisy?" He asked as he grabbed at the shadow, which seemed to disappear at his approach.

"Creepy." Brunis shivered as he hurried to the café.

Luna was just getting off her shift as he made it to her. He was panting at the speed that he ran at.

"Are you alright Brunis? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Luna's voice haunted Brunis even more, knowing that it wasn't Daisy's voice that his girlfriend spoke.

"Not far from it…" He mumbled, and then said, "Well, I'm not panting because I'm excited to see you, if that's what you thought." Brunis joked. The two laughed. Brunis took her arm and the two happily walked home.

They got to their house, and Luna presented Brunis with a picnic basket. Following her still, Brunis was led to a hilltop. There the two prepared a simple meal on the picnic basket. The two ate peacefully, talking about what had happened today. But Luna could hear that Brunis was hiding something, and that it was making him uneasy.

"Brunis? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Daisy. I-I mean Luna!" Brunis slapped himself in the face. Luna looked up at him confused and concerned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I just need sleep." As Brunis pulled the hand from his face, he looked at Luna, but, instead he saw a grown up Daisy looking at him instead. Brunis, frightened at its authenticity, gulped down the food and ran off to bed.

"What is wrong with him?" Luna asked herself as she finished her meal rather slowly.

A short, mechanical being seemed to fall out of a tree nearby, and marched over to Luna.

"Is this seat taken?" It asked humorously as it sat down anyway.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Luna questioned the intruder in a calm yet agitated manner.

"I am Xavier, model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire. I am a fully sentient, artificial intelligence life form. I am on a mission to heal the hearts of creature throughout existence." He announced.

"But why are you here? Brunis and I are fine together." Luna described.

"Ah my dear child… No, you're not. Do you know why Brunis is acting so strange lately?"

"Um, no."

"Then, little Luna, this will be a shock for you. But before I tell you, I must know. Why do you love him?"

"I love him because he is always there for me. He is a strong, confident man who is charming and isn't afraid to show his sentimental side."

"Another question. Would you be happy, if he was happy?"

"Of course. Especially if it meant he didn't act so odd anymore."

"That was the perfect answer. Would you be happy, if his happy wasn't with you?"

"No, but, if he was happier than anything else in the world, then I couldn't help but be happy for him."

"Good. Then I can tell it all to you."

"What are you hinting at?"

"This. Brunis has been in love with somebody other than you before."

"Who? When?" Luna was all excited for her friend, rather than annoyed at Brunis's loving another girl; just the response XT was looking for.

"Daisy Prower, the Seedrian. Possibly one of the cutest girls on the planet. And they fell in love with each other seven years ago, to this day."

"Really? He never talks about it. What happened? Why did he break up with her? Wait, if he did break up with her, then how is he still in love?"

"Daisy and he never 'broke up'. They still long to be with one another. But, because a hideous act of betrayal, Brunis ran away, ashamed of himself for what he did. But, Daisy forgave him, and still wants him back. She is right now miles away crying her eyes out because of this day."

"Oh how sad! How can I help them?" Luna was eager to help.

"You and Brunis must go back. Interrogate him, and get all of the answers I just gave you from him. And then convince him to go back to Daisy's house. Go my little friend, this now relies on you! And! This is important. I never existed, right?" XT-421 winked at her, and flew off into the distance as the sun began to set.

"I won't fail you XT… But please, replace this loss for me…" Luna mumbled as she packed up her picnic and walked home.

**Well, I think you might be able to see where this is going. (It may be funny actually... if you look hard enough in my writing, you may begin to see that I am almost hinting towards the end of the story. There IS a reason behind it: Originally, this was supposed to be an epilogue to the Part Three, and it was meant to be short. But, I found it REALLY easy and fun to add a plot, villain, and more dramatic ending to it all. No, I'm not telling any of you what I meant by dramatic. I will not reveal if they die or are reunited.)**

**Please R&R!**

**More coming soon...**


	3. Seeking Forgiveness

**Well, seeing as you guys and gals seem to like my story, I think I will keep it going. I have a majority of this story written already, (as is the same with a great deal of my stories,) but, I do not want to post all of it in one movement.**

**What? Can't I be an evil person too? Muhahahahahahaha! ONce a great deal of you readers read each chapter, I will post the next.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Luna crawled into the small house that her friend had built for them so long ago. Brunis was already trying to get some sleep.

"Um, Brunis?" Luna asked as she ducked to get into the small bed.

"Yes Luna?" Brunis replied, his mind off dancing with Daisy.

"What has been up with you for the past few days?"

"Oh it's nothing…"

"And who is Daisy?"

"How do you know that name?" Brunis was frightened.

"Well, you had called me that earlier today." Luna struggled to remember.

"Oh… I never wanted you to know…" Brunis's bottom jaw began to tremble.

"What's wrong?"

"Bed memories… Let me ask you something. Did you ever do something that you really wish that you take back?"

"Yes all of the time."

"No. I mean, you'd rather die than live with the event."

"Oh, not really…" Luna began to think back on her life.

"Well, that's what I feel with Daisy. I really wish that none of it ever happened. I mean, if it didn't, I would probably be some perverted, teenaged wolf gang member. Either that or I'd be dead…"

"What happened?"

"Oh jeez," Brunis was trying not to cry in front of his new girlfriend. "I ran from this old tribe that, well, was just plain sick. Women to it were like toys, and when their toys got boring, they'd either kill them, or pitch them. They'd steal for food, pleasure, and fun. And to top it all off, children were abused there. I was one such person. I had done something wrong, I can't remember what it was, but my rights to eat for the week were suspended. Then, before I could eat again, my term was extended, and, already at a fatal malnourishment, I ran. I passed out in the forest, before I could get out, and Daisy found me. She and her nice family sheltered me, gave me food, and let me go to school. In only three days, I had gotten better, and fell in deep love with Daisy. I was her knight in shining armor. Even now I can hear her voice calling me 'her champion' 'who would always be there for me, no matter what' 'because there is a piece of her in my heart'. I am so ashamed of myself."

"What happened? Did she leave you for somebody else?"

"No!" Brunis snapped. "She wouldn't ever. She probably is right now still crying over me. I did something terrible to her. The second day after my leaving the clan, the clan's leader, Wolfain, came to me, and ultimately got it out of me that I was with the 'most beautiful girl alive.' So, with his sick, perverted mind, he threatened me to get her for him, or else he'd set the clan loose on me, and kill me and the family of Daisy, and take her anyways."

"Well, of course you said no. I mean, you did right?" Brunis looked at her with tears forming in his eyes.

"I was too scared to make a good judgment. I told him I would, then planned on running away. The thought of Daisy's family dying, and her being kidnapped stopped me from."

"Then why are you here right now? Sleeping in tight quarters with another wolf?"

"The next day ran its course, and I saved Daisy again from some evil children who were antagonizing her, and she fell ever the more in love with me. After school though, I led her into that forest, the one where I was to give Daisy away. And, when I was close enough, I did, and disappeared from Daisy. She didn't even get to say bye to me."

"There is no way you left her there."

"I didn't. Some creature… Jeez, I can't place her name. It was some girly figure with some kind of magical powers. Well, anyway, this figure told me to go back, that I would be dead without her anyway. And I did. And again saved Daisy."

"Oh how romantic! Brunis, the great knight, saves the damsel in distress!" Luna wooed, in humor. Brunis tried to smile, but he was caught in the moment, way back when he had just saved Daisy from those evil clan members.

"Yeah… But, I hurt myself very badly. I passed out, and again, the family brought me back. I've healed one hundred and ten percent since then. But only physically. Emotionally, I deteriorated at how much Daisy must hate me now. There isn't a doubt in my mind that after hearing what I did to her that she was mad at me. And she must be even madder at the fact that I just left her."

"Can we go meet her?"

"What?" Brunis was appalled at the suggestion.

"Yeah. You heard me. I want to meet this Daisy girl."

"B-but why?"

"Well, I want to meet this girl who is more beautiful than me, and I want you to feel better."

"How would I feel better?"

"The only way that you will stop seeing her in your mind is if you see her again, and apologize in person."

"But, I'm still in love with her kind of," Brunis lied, he was very much still in love with her. "Wouldn't you get mad if I accidentally flirt with her at all?"

"No, not at all. I will live if I'm just your friend. You saved me from those thugs, and I thought that I was repaying you by being your girlfriend. If you'd be happier as her boyfriend, and not mine, that is perfectly fine by me, so long as you're happy." Luna lied, but still partially meant it. She smiled at her friend.

"Y-you mean it?" Brunis was trembling and making the bed quiver a bit.

"Yes Brunis. We can go tomorrow. I will go with you to wherever this Daisy lives. And maybe we can move over there. And, if all goes good for you, maybe you can live with Daisy."

"Oh thank you Luna!" Brunis hugged her tightly, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. The two drifted off to sleep; Luna dreaming of Brunis and Daisy, though she didn't know what she looked like, living happily together, and seeing herself watch them, sad about her loss, but happy for her friend's gain.

Brunis on the other hand, had a nightmare. Daisy was still being pestered at school, and Wolfain had married her, and she was being tortured by everything that Brunis had saved her from. She was crying out to him, begging for him to come back. He awoke, sweating, screaming Daisy's name in the night.

"Daisy!" His eyes wide and bulging as he sat up, hitting his head on the roof of the poorly constructed home. The house creaked from the impact, and a year of rotting and mold infestation gave way. The small house collapsed on Brunis and Luna. Though, because of its weak material, the two were barely harmed.

"Brunis? What happened?" Luna asked, pushing off a piece of wood from her small body.

"I hit my head on the ceiling because I had a nightmare about Daisy." He stated pitifully.

"Ha! That house was a bit too weak anyways…" Luna teased. "Let's go now then."

"Ok. But let me tell you, it is a long ways away. It may take a month to get there on foot."

"I can wait if it means your happiness."

"Then off we go." Brunis declared as he and Luna ran off in the general direction of Daisy's house in the moonlight.

* * *

XT sat in his house by the sea, watching as Brunis and Luna slowly made their way to the place that haunted Brunis in his dreams.

"Good good. They ought to be there in one day now. Wait… that would make it a total of fifty days since the anniversary of their parting… why does that sound familiar? 7years… and 50 days… holy crap! From when I was on that one planet! What was it called? Earth? Ah yes... that place… full of misery, I still need to fix that place up a bit… but how did that song relate there? That is when I heard it. But by whom? Oh yeah! That one group! Groove Coverage, was it? **(A/N: Not to advertise, but they do have a few good songs... and '7 years and 50 days' is one of them...) **And they made a song about it. This is almost as funny when Lance tried to use me to make Lily fall in love with him. Oh but not funny enough… That gives me an idea, actually. I'm going to give them both a dream… or at least try to. James was always a better dream maker than I… But, for Daisy and Brunis, I will work hard! Off you go you big hunk of metal!" XT-421 flew off to his roof, and began adjusting his arms to point at Brunis and Daisy. Both of his arms extended and became shard and pointy with a dish around each of them.

"Ok, try to remember that song…" XT said to himself as he focused in on Brunis's and Daisy's dreams.

It was a minute later that everything came together correctly. XT-421 began to send them each the same dream. In it, it showed both Daisy and Brunis, reliving every event that they had lived through together, being played to the beat of XT's remembered song.

Towards the end, images of their future, imagined by XT himself, came into the dream. Brunis and Daisy's first time seeing each other since they parted, their first real date, their wedding, their first child, them getting older, and them eventually dying of old age. Then, all of the things that could go wrong, Luna stopping them, Daisy getting angry and ignoring Brunis, some other kids taking Daisy away, and other terrible catastrophes, entered the dream. XT himself the stepped in, and gave them one subconscious statement.

"Only if you forgive each other." And the dream ended. Both Daisy and Brunis, now less than a hundred miles away from each other, both shot straight up out of their beds, or sleeping area, both freaking out at their partial nightmare.

"Wow, what a dream…" They both said, miles away, unaware that they said it in unison.

"Hmm." XT thought as he was resetting his arms on his roof, "They ought to be with each other by tomorrow…" And with that he flew off to Daisy's tree house, and waited for the next day.

* * *

Brunis tried to wake up Luna. He was tired, they both were. They had just taken about 49 days and traversed a whole continent on foot. They both wanted rest, but Brunis, now awake, wanted some extra mileage before he crashed again.

"Come on my friend, wake up! We can get some more distance!" Brunis urged.

"Not now… sleep now… goodnight." Luna yawned, still asleep.

"Oh, you're beat. Well then, I'll carry you." Brunis picked Luna up, the little wolf still asleep in his arms, and he began to run to Daisy at night. Across planes of grass, and various forests, and into valleys, and across rivers, he carried his sleeping friend, in utter determination to see the keeper of his heart.

Hours later, Luna began to wake up to the sound of Brunis's chest heaving, tired to extremes.

"Brunis!" Luna yelled as he fell asleep running.

"Aye!" He yelped as he toppled over her. Luna was trapped, she was too physically weak to move Brunis, who weighed a good amount, off of her, and he was almost unresponsive, sleeping happily on top of his friend.

"Get off of me you oaf!" She commanded, as he began to snore. "I said off!" Her eyes flashed purple and Brunis was thrust into the air about ten feet. He woke up mid air, falling down. Luna rolled away as Brunis plummeted down and hit the floor with a thud.

"How'd you do that?" He moaned, rubbing his limbs as they began to bruise.

"I told you a couple of times that I was training to be psychic." She calmly stated.

"But I never be-" Luna raised a sassy eyebrow.

"You didn't believe me? Well, maybe I'll get some respect then, eh?" Her mahogany eyes shone in the dawning light.

"Ok, that is creepy… My friend has psychic powers."

"Come on then Brunis. Enough about my powers, where are we?"

"Close. I think that that forest there is the very same one that my clan used to live in. If we go through it, something that I'm not really willing to do, we can make it to her house by noon. She might be in school right now though. So, maybe we should rest up."

"Agreed. You could use some rest after that stunt. I'll wake you in a couple of hours, how about that?" Luna offered.

"Aye Luna, that sounds… good." Brunis yawned, already falling asleep. Luna smiled at her tall friend. She was upset about losing him to his childhood friend, but to her, Daisy seemed more in a need for him than she.

"Oh, XT-421, I beg you to repay me for this… I really don't want to lose him. He's so perfect, in every way. He's handsome, sweet, respectful, strong, and well, all and all, knightly. I don't want to lose him, not at all. Please, if you can hear me, from wherever you are, please, please oh please oh please, give me someone equal or greater than him to me, please." Luna begged to the wind as she admired every feature of Brunis while he slept.

**Ok, well, I know this begining is rather boring... but, it REALLY starts to take flight within the next chapter. So, read this one, and then I will update it, ok? Thank you!**

**More coming soon...**


	4. The King Gets His Queen

**I said that when I got enough people to see my previous chapter, I would post the next. I believe that that was enough, so, here you go.**

**Note: This chapter has a few slightly graphic moments. Nothing that could change my rating (in my mind) but still, it is a bit graphic, and the theme is the same. Again, I don't believe that this should be rated higher than 'T', but some peoples standards may be a bit different than mine. (Hey, I follow a strict poliy of 'Close, but no cigar,' even if everything I am writing about does happen off scene. I won't ever show anything explicit.)**

**Enjoy!**

At Daisy's school, Daisy was walking innocently, and sadly down the hall, humming the song that had been in her head since she dreamed of Brunis and her last night. A group of kids were following her, but she didn't care; if they tried anything, and she would run, faster than any of them could. Her speed continued to increase as she got older. Because Sonic the Hedgehog didn't go to that school when he was a little kid, it was her who owned all of the track records. But, this day was different. This time, a kid approached her. It was her long time enemy, Richard the Cat.

"Hello Daisy." He purred, his friends boxing Daisy into a wall with no escape.

"What do you want Richard?" Daisy asked in disgust.

"Well, I'm giving you a warning. Today is the day that the king gets to choose his queen, and you know who I've chosen. After next hour, before you leave, I will get what I want, and even 'you' can't run away."

"What makes you think that?" Daisy questioned, annoyed at his pride.

"You'll just have to wait and see, my love." He smirked as he picked up her hand and kissed it on her ring finger.

"You sicken me."

"Get used to it. Men, she wishes to leave." His friends all mechanically made a path for Daisy to leave, and she fled to her next class.

Richard the Cat was a messed-up, snot nosed, spoiled, rich kid, whose parents let him have everything and anything he wanted. His dad was brother to the leader of all anthropomorphic creatures, and that made him very wealthy. And his mother was everything but a philanthropist. They spent more money on their son's perfect face than their house, which was a mansion larger than the school, in such a location that people wanted to buy it as a resort for a beachfront, which they didn't allow.

Richard was so sure that the title of 'prom king' was going to be his, that he was already preparing opening speeches, catch phrases, and dance moves for that day, when it was two years away. There was no doubt he was going to win it; he had a face that was carved by angels, and a body to match, but he had possibly the worst personality that everyone ignored except Daisy. Daisy happened to be the most beautiful girl in the school, and added to that, she didn't do anything to make herself more beautiful, no makeup, no eyeliner, just herself. Not even perfume; her ear buds took care of that for her. Richard had wanted her as a girlfriend, and a 'Queen' for the longest time, as did the rest of the guys at school, but Daisy kept her motto as 'something that money can't buy'. This angered Richard, and he often tried to capture 'his Queen' by force, and make her accept the fact that they would be boyfriend and girlfriend. And, to make matters worse for Daisy, Richard had bought up some troops to follow him around as his 'honor guard' wherever he went, doing everything that he asked them to.

Daisy continued to resist him, and ran away when needed, but this time it did bother her. Richard would often reveal his plans, just to psyche Daisy out, but this time, when he didn't, she was rather frightened. So Daisy, for her last hour of the day, waited in anxiety for the end of school that day.

* * *

Brunis awoke to the sweet sound of Luna's voice.

"Brunis. Come on big guy, it's time to get up now." Luna cooed, sitting on Brunis's chest.

"Ungh. I don't want to get up though, so tired." Brunis retorted, eyes shut tightly.

"That is no way to act considering that you might see Daisy again!" Brunis's eyes opened widely at the sound of the name.

"Oh that's right!" Brunis leapt up as if he was never tired.

With renewed vigor, and a refreshed motivation, he grabbed Luna's arm and the two rushed off to the tree house that Brunis had made for Daisy so long ago.

* * *

Daisy's first steps out of her last class were taken tentatively. She looked over her shoulder twice, making sure that she wasn't being followed by anyone; she wasn't. And then, and only then, did she proceed. But it wasn't inside that she'd have her problems.

As she opened the door to leave her high-school, she was looking back, making sure that Richard wasn't following her. But he wasn't in the building. As Daisy exited the building, she turned, and it was Richard's perfect face that she walked straight into.

"Hello my Queen." He purred as Daisy screamed. Daisy pushed past him, and began to run. If she had noticed the fact that Richard's Honor Guard wasn't with him, maybe she would've not had to get into this mess.

As Daisy ran on, she sped straight into a trap. About a mile and a half away from the school, Richard's Honor Guard was concealed, hidden in the bushes, and behind trees, that were scattered around the grassy plain. Daisy ran by, and they jumped out at her. Pinning her down, without a word, doing nothing more than they needed to, they waited for Richard.

Richard came, calmly striding along the grassy plain with a smirk of victory on his face. The men pulled Daisy up, still holding her limbs, to face Richard as he approached.

"Well well well. Look what the Cat dragged in." He snickered. **(A/N: Pun intended)**

"Let me go you imbecile!" Daisy yelled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Daisy lowered her head down in shame. "Now, because I'm tired, and my Guard is too, of continuously chasing you, we are going to test out a new toy of mine." Richard produced a small microchip-like thing out of the pocket of his jacket.

"W-what is that?" Daisy quavered in fear of the unidentified object.

"This? Oh, this is just a little toy that my daddy bought me. I'll show you what it does in a second." Richard snapped his fingers and two of his men that weren't doing anything, grabbed Daisy's head, and held it firmly in place. Richard then strode up to her, and pushed the little chip into her scalp.

"Ow!" Daisy screeched as the object lodged into her head.

"Now, let's see if this was worth the money… Guards, let the Queen down." He ordered. The second Daisy's feet hit the ground, she made a run for it.

But, suddenly, she jerked back and fell on the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Daisy rubbed her head in pain.

"Hehhehheh." Richard calmly laughed behind her.

"What was that chip thingy?" Daisy demanded.

"Well, it is an experimental mind controlling device." Daisy's eyes widened in horror. "Yes Daisy, that means that with the press of a button, you'll do _everything _that I say. From stopping for me, to kissing, to hugging, to dating, to giving me the answers to my homework. Heck, I could probably use this for, other, things too." His eyes flashed. "Now give your King a kiss." He ordered, while hitting a button on a remote that was concealed in his pocket.

Upon pressing the button, Daisy's eyes went into a state of hypnosis, and she methodically got up off of the ground and kissed Richard on the cheek.

"How cool, it really works." After the command was complete, Daisy regained consciousness and saw what she was doing.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed as she fell down crying.

"Guards, leave us. I can handle it all by myself." Without a question, the Honor Guard walked away to Richard's mansion.

"You are so cruel…" Daisy groaned as she held her hands to her head.

"My dad once told me something. 'If you want something, take it, by any means'. I think this is what he meant." Richard stated innocently.

"No it's not! I'm a person! Not a piece of merchandise that you can j-just use like that!"

"Oh on the contrary my fair Queen, you are at my mercy, and if I were you, I'd stay on my good side. Come now. Let's go on a little walk." After pressing a button, Daisy rose, and mechanically followed Richard, who was unknowingly walking straight towards the tree house that Brunis and Luna were heading to.

* * *

As Brunis and Luna made their way into the sight of Daisy's tree house, Brunis stopped for a second.

"This place, I remember it…" He muttered, leaving Luna behind, and walking towards the tree, but also into a time when he was in deep love with Daisy.

"Brunis?" Luna asked as he walked around the tree, looking for the ladder.

"It was used!" He excitedly said as he examined the worn rope ladder.

"Um, where are you going?" Brunis climbed up the ladder, and, to his amazement, he still fit into the small room without having to crouch.

"Ah, I still fit. Come here Luna, the view is great!" He called, and Luna clambered up the ladder.

"Wow, it is nice. Who built this?"

"I did, in one night, as a parting gift for Daisy."

"How sweet of you."

"Yes, but greatly overshadowed by my leave…" Brunis continued to show Luna around, all of the special things about the tree house, pointing out events that happened at certain places, and the like.

* * *

Daisy was still following Richard. She could see everything through her own two eyes, but could do nothing to stop herself. A force in her head told her what to do, and she obeyed, though unwillingly, to it. She could hear too, and smell, and she probably could talk if she tried.

"Ok, now, I'll be nice to you." Richard stated calmly. "I don't think that this mind control is very fair." He stopped, and Daisy was thus released from his command, but she didn't try and run, knowing that it was useless.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, I'll tell you. I can control every action that you do, and can usher some linked commands with this thing." He said, waving the remote. "But, I half of what I want you to do, I don't think is all that fair if I force you to do it, my Queen."

"Oh, no…" Daisy muttered under her breath, guessing what Richard was thinking. It wasn't that hard really; he was a typical teenager, no matter how spoiled, and the most beautiful girl in the school, his claimed 'Queen' was lying in front of him, and had to do everything he said. And there was a familiar lust in his eyes that filled Daisy with a childhood fear.

"Please tell me what you're going to do." Daisy demanded fretfully.

"Well, you must have figured it out from my eyes. I want you. And, well, seeing as I have the remote, and can control you, I don't think that that is fair. So, to make it more fair, I will give you the choice."

"Choice of what?" Daisy asked in disbelief.

"Choice of where you will lose your famed virginity." He replied calmly. Daisy cringed and began to run away.

"Sick pervert! Get away from me!" She screamed, as Richard typed in a few commands in his remote and she froze and fell backwards.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Well then. That is where you want to? Ok then. You said so." He snickered as he approached the now stunned Daisy.

_Oh no, this is the end of me… Not now, not here, not with… Him. Unnghhh I feel sickened that I have to. I don't want to do this… _Daisy used all of her mind power to remain still, and unresponsive, and she did; but that is exactly as Richard wanted her. He approached his limp prey, and licked his catty lips. **(A/N: Pun intended)**

* * *

Brunis's ears perked up. He could've sworn he heard a scream from a young girl.

"Luna, duty calls. I just heard a scream." Brunis said as he leapt from the tree house and ran to the origin of the scream.

"Don't be long, I want you to show me more of this place." Luna sat down in the tree house, waiting for her friend to return.

Brunis ran hard. He could see his target, a boy about his age, but smaller, and weaker, standing over a helpless figure, who didn't seem to be causing any trouble, but, from a distance, he could tell that it was the girl that had screamed 'Sick pervert! Get away from me!' so he ran fast.

As he got closer, he could see what was really happening, the kid, a cat by the looks of him, was on top of a girl, but he was blocking the view of her, so he couldn't see who it was that he was saving.

"Hey sir!" He bellowed. "She said get away!" Brunis leaned his shoulder into the charge as the impact knocked the kid off of the girl.

Instinctively, Brunis grabbed the girl, without even bothering to I.D. her, and began to run.

"That's my Queen you imbecile! Give her back." Brunis ignored him and continued to flee. Then, the girl began thrashing around, as if she wanted down, and to be molested by this kid.

"Nah-ahh little girl, you just screamed for help, and I am to help you." Brunis said, he eyes fixed on the tree house, not paying attention to anything else.

Daisy couldn't see anymore, a harsh command to get away and return to Richard was in her mind. It completely consumed her. She felt the fur of her savior, a mammal, by the feel, but she couldn't get away from him. She could deduce that it was a man too, his booming voice, and heaving chest, not to mention his grit iron strength, preventing her, thankfully, from escaping.

As she was carried away farther and farther from Richards signal, she regained more and more control over her actions, and her muscles stopped having spasms. She sighed and looked opened her eyes. She was upside down, and be carried away at a fast speed. The only part of her savior she saw was a silver tail, lined with a purple stripe. _I've seen that before… But where?_ She thought.

"I command you to stop, good sir." Daisy ordered, in a rather scared tone.

* * *

Brunis had just gotten to the tree house when the spasms stopped coming from the girl, and she gave him a cute little order.

"I command you to stop, good sir." She said.

"Hmm. I've heard that voice before… But only in my nightmares… Who is this that speaks?" Brunis pulled the girl from his shoulder, placed her on the ground in front of him, and stared into the eyes of his beloved.

"Brunis…" Daisy looked up at him and squeaked.

"Daisy…" Brunis faintly uttered.

"Bru-oh…" Luna gave the two a few moments.

The couple, reunited after seven years, looked at how much the other had changed first.

Brunis, now stand a foot and a half above Daisy, now was the strong, durable man that his mother wanted him to be. He was handsome, not perfect and flawless, he did have some scars from battles that he'd fought in, but they added to his greatness. And he still had that boyish, sentimental side to his eyes; but maybe that was Daisy's affect on him.

Daisy had grown also, but barely a foot. Her ear buds, seeming to blossom at any given moment gave off a tantalizing fragrance that seemed to make Brunis warm and fuzzy inside. She was now more lean than skinny, and seemed to have a great deal of muscle on her legs. Her eyes, still as blue as Brunis remembered, shone in the sunlight, making them sparkle.

The two stood there, unable to do anything, they both wanted to hug and kiss and marry each other right then and there, but they were too afraid at what the other would react. In Brunis's mind, '_What if Daisy was in love with that kid, and was wishing to make love to him? And What if she is still angry at me?_' And in Daisy's mind, '_What has Brunis been doing? Has he found another, more beautiful girlfriend to replace me? Oh, I want him so badly right now! He just saved me, again! And out of nowhere too. But, maybe if I'm to forward in wanting to date him again, maybe, then he'll not like me anymore, and never want to date me again! I mean, he's got to have a couple girlfriends behind me, and then, he must want the perfect one; and his perfect one wouldn't want to do everything all at once… I must play this slowly, and calmly… I've got nothing to worry about. I wasn't heartbroken forever, and I wasn't overly eager to get back with him. That is the person I must act like. Yes… Calm and cool._' Daisy's complex mind thought.

"Must I do everything myself?" A voice moaned from above, as Daisy's and Brunis's head came together and met at their lips. "Muhohohohoho! I love my job!" The voice vanished with the sound of rockets. **(A/N: Raise your hand if you saw that coming. Raises hand)**

* * *

**Ok, now, things are going to get interesting. I promise...**

**More coming soon...**


	5. And Apart Again

**Well, if you thought that was boring, I don't know what to say... it gets better, (much closer to the end)**

**Later in this story, I can say a few things. One, Daisy, oh my gosh, I feel so sorry for her, not just in this chapter, but in all of them, she is a total victim in this story, and I hated doing everything that I did to her. She went through so much, and well... never mind... and you will find that Daisy's personality may go a bit bonkers, that is because of the conflicting forces within her (literally) often, it seems like ping pong... Another thing, I am not a girl, but I swear, I think this is my best portrayal of the female mind within this story... (Not to be stereotypical or anything, but I think that it is a common fact that the most difficult thing to understand for guys is girls. They are all very complex beings, and often have a very different way of thinking when in comparison to guys...)**

**And one last thing, this story, unlike many of my other ones, is almost laid back with the action. Instead, it is a different kind of drama, and I kind of like to think of it as my parody of highschool drama. (They are all in highschool, they are fighting for a girl, and the girl is having problems with choosing poularity over personal happiness...) If you didn't understand any of that, please continue reading...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The kiss was short lived, however. Daisy and Brunis, both afraid of what the other would react to them kissing each other, broke it up. Daisy had seen Luna in the tree, and became afraid.

_Who is that? Oh my gosh, it's his girlfriend! And I'm kissing him in front of her! Oh I've got to break it up… _Daisy thought as she withdrew from him. Brunis stood there, a bit caught up in the moment, but ended up thinking that Daisy didn't want to kiss him in the first place. This hurt his heart, but he stayed strong for her; if she was in love with someone else, Brunis didn't want to get in the way of that, so he wouldn't ever reveal the fact that he came all of this way because she is the only person that he ever wanted.

"Um…" Brunis fumbled through all of the topics that he could talk about. "Hi Daisy. Long time no see?" He smiled faintly, the best he could, considering he was standing in front of his old girlfriend, who probably, according to his thoughts, was in love with another person.

"Hi Brunis." Daisy replied, far calmer than Brunis, trying not to show her own feelings towards him.

"Well, what's happened?" He felt stupid, asking the first question that came into his head.

"Oh nothing, really. School's a bore, and, oh yeah! I am like, one of the fastest track runners in our school history!"

"That's cool. I have a question."

"And what may that be?" The two, still standing there, were a bit fidgety where they were, but had seemed more confident in themselves.

"Well, why was that kid, well," Brunis pointed to Daisy's shirt, which was unbuttoned, and was about to fall off. "that. Is he your boyfriend, and if so, did I interrupt anything?" Brunis bluntly asked.

"No! Richard? He, well, long story. Maybe if we went into the tree house." Daisy suggested as the two climbed into the tree above them.

"Hi Brunis. Wow, is that Daisy? She is a beautiful girl." Luna spoke, her presence horrified Daisy.

"Who are you?" Daisy's jaw trembled in fear of the reply.

"I'm Brunis's girlfriend, Luna the Wolf.," She quickly answered, and then realized her mistake, "Well, at least, we were, we kind of broke up last night, just before the roof collapsed on our small little house." Daisy's mind went wild with thoughts.

_Oh my gosh! She is his girlfriend! And they had a house together, and she said small! That must mean that it had little room for two bedrooms and such. Meaning that Brunis probably slept with her or something… Oh no! Not me. I waited so long for this moment, for him to come back. I made so many vows to him while he was gone, and now he comes back to me with a girlfriend, and he's not totally freaked about seeing me again? No! This cannot be happening. I've got to act calm. Peace, there is nothing that you have to fear. She did say that they broke up, that is good. Maybe if I play the cool girl, he might choose me over her. After all, he did break up with her. Gotta act calm…_

"Well, hello Luna, I'm Daisy Prower. I used to know Brunis at one point in time."

"So I've heard." Luna replied.

"Well, I see that you've met Luna." Brunis skittishly said.

"Yes. So, how long have you known each other?"

"About six years. He saved me from some muggers, and well, I fell in love with him." Luna loved to tell her story, but every word stung Daisy's heart like daggers.

"That's nice." Daisy kindly spoke, but her mind said different. _Oh no! Six years! Brunis and I weren't even together for six days! And he saved her too. I'm not anymore special to him than this wolf girl, who's just as cute as I am beautiful, and has a cute voice, and is more of a damsel in distress because of her diminutive stature… Oh no. I'm being upstaged… This must be the end._

"Ok, Luna." Brunis gave her a small glance to back off of the topic, and Luna instantly noticed it. "So, Daisy. What is the story behind that cat kid?"

"Oh, Richard? He's this spoiled rich kid who just gets whatever he wants. And he thinks that I'm his Queen, for prom of course, and he's the guaranteed King, and he thinks that it is such a huge honor." She told them enthusiastically.

"So, he's not your boyfriend?" Brunis was tense.

"Him? Good heavens no! He's just as bad as Wolfain was!" At the name of the long dead figure, a chill came over Daisy and Brunis, and both of them shivered.

At the tone of voice, Luna noted that it was obvious that Daisy was still completely in love with Brunis, but, she didn't know that Brunis still had no idea whatsoever that Daisy was still so infatuated by his presence, so, Luna, thinking herself wise, said nothing.

"Well, prom Queen? Wow. How cool is that?" Brunis added, trying to get off of Wolfain and his mistake as quickly as possible.

"Oh it's nothing but a popularity contest." Daisy tried to make her voice as cool and calm as ever as she spoke. "So, well, yeah, me being pretty and all, everyone at that school is going to vote me prom Queen, it's a commonly known fact. But, unfortunately, that means that I'll have to dance with that freak Richard as the opening dance…"

"Unfortunately?" A voice came from below.

"Richard!" Daisy screamed, jumping into Brunis's arms.

"And so my Queen, you're in the arms of another man? Ha! You know that being my Queen means that you belong to me. Come my Queen. Come." He beckoned with a finger, and pressed a few buttons on his remote, Daisy responded by climbing off of the ladder, and walked methodically to Richard arms. Then hugged and kissed him, and stood behind him, awaiting further orders.

"You see you dumb wolf. She loves me more than you. And will listen to me. In fact, she'd do anything that I say. Watch. Daisy, my Queen, take off your shirt for me." His mind was still where he left off on Daisy, while pressing a few buttons on the controller behind his back. Daisy mindlessly took of her shirt. This horrified Brunis, and he slunk down out of sight as if to cry.

"You see? She loves me so much that she wants me right here and now, in front of company. Hehheh. Too bad wolf boy. Your loss." He said, licking Daisy on the face with his cat tongue. Daisy did nothing but stand there, but Brunis was too sad to see that she didn't react at all.

"Well, see you later wolf!" Richard laughed, escorting his mind slave to his house, to do something evil no doubt.

Brunis fell onto the floor of the tree house, in tears.

"I came all of this way, and all this distance, and lasted for seven years just to see my girlfriend take her shirt off to another guy? My life is terrible…" Brunis wailed, Luna came up to his back and rubbed it.

"There there, did you not see it?" Brunis stopped his tears, and looked at her. "She was completely entranced by you being here. Girls only act cool and calm like that when they are hiding something. Trust me, I'd know." **(A/N: Please note, I am not sure of this, I had just watched too many high-school drama videos from the 1980's and such... it seemed to me like they portrayed a girl as trying to act calm and collected when trying not to show their extreme desire to be with a guy.)**

"But, what if it was that other guy?"

"Are all men blind?" Luna roared. "She didn't want to do any of that. It was like he was threatening her to do it, and she had to listen."

"So, she didn't like him?"

"No not at all."

"Then… She is in danger, she is going to get molested by that guy!"

"But?"

"But… but what?"

"What have you got to say about that?"

"That… not if I have something to do about it?"

"That's right. Get your lazy bum out there, and save your lady!"

"I plan to." Brunis's eyes flashed with determination as he jumped out of the tree and ran over to the leaving couple, who had now slipped into the forest, and were hidden from sight.

* * *

Richard had taken Daisy into the forest, and Daisy, being influenced by the chip, was becoming more and more obedient as the chip fell further into her skull.

"Daisy, my Queen," Richard began in his sly speaking, "where were we?" He snickered as he typed into his remote, and went straight to where they had left off.

Daisy lay on the ground, awaiting more orders, as Richard began moving closer and closer to his reward. He lay on top of Daisy, and began to feel every part of his mind slave.

Daisy lay there, bound by order, unable to prevent Richard from taking everything that she had managed to keep this far into life.

Richard lay on top of Daisy. She tried vigorously to regain control of herself, to little avail at all. Daisy closed her eyes, and did her best to shut her senses off; in her mind, if she had to do this, she would rather have it to never remember again.

Before Richard could try anything with Daisy, however, a hulking mass tackled him off, crushing him into the ground.

"Do you people ever learn? When a girl says leave her alone, you listen!" Brunis roared, slashing Richard's perfect face on the side, giving it a small gash that was inclined to be very painful.

Richard whined and yelped in pain. Brunis got off of him, and waited for his next move. Richard slowly got up as well. Reaching into his jacket, he grabbed the remote, and smiled evilly.

"You do realize that she wants me, wolf boy. Not you. I mean, look at yourself. You look as if you have an IQ of 2 and are some jock. Why would she go out with you? Much less like you? I on the other hand, have a face sculpted by angels, and am richer than half the planet. I am so much a better choice than you. Don't you agree, my Queen?" He did his best to hide the fact that he was typing in commands for Daisy in his pocket.

"Yes, Richard. He is worse." Daisy said in a monotone voice.

The words stung Brunis like poison. _There is no way…_

"No Daisy. You're just saying that because he's making you. You still love me, don't you?"

Daisy, still thinking that Richard was about to violate her, was shutting out all noises and senses, and thus allowing Richard to have almost full control of her.

"No, you are nothing more than a mere jock anymore. I love Richard, not you."

Brunis's eyes began to water.

"No! That can't be right. We were the closest friends, Daisy. You were even thinking about marrying me, I thought." Brunis stared at the person he once knew, now acting so different to him.

"Leave us alone. He was just playing around anyways."

"Daisy! Come to your senses, please! I love you still! And, besides, I won't go until you realize that he wasn't just playing."

"Go now. I will force you if I have to." Daisy took an offensive stance towards him.

"No way." Brunis's eyes now welled with tears as he took a step back.

"Leave." Daisy's eyes flashed, she meant what she said.

"No, Daisy. There is no way you're going to hurt me."

Daisy stood there, her shirt unbuttoned from Richard, and her skirt hung loosely at her waist, also due to Richard. She stared at Brunis, though didn't see him, she still thought that Richard was on top of her.

Richard typed a command into the remote, and Daisy lunged at Brunis. Brunis stared at her as she launched herself at him. She really did have the look in her eyes to kill him, though, he knew that she was too physically weak to do harm to him. She landed on his chest, he didn't flinch. She then continued to thrash at his rock hard body, in any attempts to harm him, all in vain. In fact, she was getting hurt more than he was.

Standing a head and a half above her, Brunis felt like he was getting attacked by a child. Though Daisy's slender hands were incapable at hurting his body, they hurt him inside, hard and deep.

"Daisy…" Brunis sighed as the woman he once loved now tried to kill him.

"You see? She hates you. Go away now. And let me have her, you pervert." Richard snarled.

Brunis couldn't do anything to stop her. He didn't want to hurt the one person he ever truly cared for, but then again, if he did nothing, Daisy would likely injure herself very badly if he let her continue.

"Daisy, I am really sorry…" Brunis gave Daisy a slight chop in the back. After that, she fell down, motionless, except for the occasional twitch of a muscle, eager to complete the commands that Richard sent them.

Brunis, weeping at Daisy, ran away from her. The pain inside was unbearable.

"Come, my Queen. That wolf kid is becoming an annoying threat to our love. Tomorrow, I will send my guard at him, but until then, you need rest, and what a better place than our castle?" He chuckled as he made a sharp whistle. In moments, a few of his Honor Guard appeared and carried him and Daisy, off to his mansion.

* * *

**Poor Brunis, for such a big guy, his heart is bigger, and easier to be influenced. I feel so sorry for him right now...**

**Well, please R&R (And, if you have any advice for me on how the female mind thinks, I will be glad to accept any tips and suggestions for my future fan fictions...)**

**More coming soon...**


	6. A New Opinion and A Gift From the Stars

**Well Mecha, I'm sorry to dissappoint, I mean, that is pretty much how most of this story is going to be played... But, for those of you who do like this story, (and maybe Mecha as well) you may be happy, (or maybe not) to know of a new OC to enter this story, (from now on) you will meet her soon, and find her purpose in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tails and Cosmo sat at home, waiting for their daughter's return. She sometimes went out to get a bite to eat, but she'd never be too late. And now, at about six, and getting dark out, Cosmo sat in her chair, deep in thought, waiting with eagerness for her daughter's return, and taking a break from watch Brian, who had become very hyper and rambunctious over the years.

"Oh, when is she getting home?" Cosmo thought aloud, Tails was reading a newspaper while Brian literally ran circles around him. He wasn't fast, but he never stopped.

"Oh my gosh." Tails remarked, throwing down his newspaper, "Who do you get your traits from Brian? I am calm, and timid, and so is Cosmo. So why is it that you are bouncing off the walls?" There was a sense of comical irritation in his voice.

"Because it's fun!" Brian cheered as he tried to run up a wall, only to fall down in failure. However, his fall didn't deter him, he continued to try to run up the wall.

"Cosmo, honey, were any of your sisters like this?"

"I can't remember. It was too long ago. I think his genes come from you though. I mean, you are hyper when you chose to be, as I can be too." Cosmo smiled at him.

Where Tails had only grown taller, and more streamlined, Cosmo also grew. She had finally matured into something similar to her semifinal form. She looked almost identical to the person she transformed into before she fused with Dark Oak so long ago.

"Hey Brian." Tails began to ask.

"Yeah dad?" Brian stood in front of his father, hopping up and down like he had a rash in his pants.

"How about you go run around the house, and, um, pick up, lots of rocks. Yeah, rocks for mom's garden."

"Ok!" And just before he ran out the door, "but what's in it for me?"

"Ah, um. You will, uh, get a prize." Tails told him.

"What kind of prize?" Brian's eyes lit up like stars.

"A _sur_prise, Brian." **(A/N: To you parents out there reading this, I swear, one day, you WILL do something like this... I remember when my father tricked me... ooh... I still do not think that I am over it...)**

"YAAAAAY! I love surprises!" Brian then ran out the door.

"What are you going to give him?" Cosmo asked, looking up from her chair.

"I don't know… I'll make something up, and hopefully teach him a lesson about… something."

"Oh, the poor child. He just doesn't know how to control himself." Cosmo sighed.

"Where's Daisy?"

"I don't really know… I was wondering the same thing." Cosmo's voice was fraught with worry.

"Don't dread, my love." Tails strode over to Cosmo and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "She's a big girl now. She knows how to take care of herself."

"I know, but I can't help but worry about the thought of her getting kidnapped or something."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about her going over to some guys house and getting herself-"

"Tails! Don't even want to think about that. Those wolves, they still haunt the dreams of mine, and undoubtedly hers. But yes, I do agree with you. Daisy wouldn't get herself mixed up with boys yet, or ever, unless that boy Brunis comes back. I wonder what happened to that handsome boy…"

"So do I. I'm sorry Cosmo," Tails stood behind her chair, leaning his chin on her head. "I didn't realize how worried you were… But, did you know? Daisy still goes up into that tree house that he built for her, and she waits for him there, waiting for the day that he may come back for her."

"Do you think that we should get help for her? That kind of behavior is a bit obsessive, don't you think?"

"It may be, but no. She needs no help. She needs Brunis."

"How do you know?"

"Well," Tails gulped in memory of his old friend, and the thoughts of the ghost he saw in the forest. "XT-421 intervened. When he does something like that that means that it has to be done."

"Ah, you're right my love. He always did know when things like this would happen. We should go and pay his body some respects."

"No!" Tails' eyes were wide with fear.

"What on Mobius has gotten into you?"

"I went there naught but yesterday, to do just that. I swear, I don't believe in ghosts, and stuff, but this was creepy…"

"Did my little Tails get spooked?" Cosmo looked up at her husband mockingly. He stared back, a look was on his face, one that actually scared Cosmo.

"I was going into the forest, and I tried to find XT's body in that tree. He wasn't there. I even found the indent where he was. But he wasn't there. In fact, I don't think that anything unnatural has even been in that tree for a long time."

"And that spooked you?"

"No. I-I kept seeing his image… At first, he was in a tree. When I looked at him, he vanished, and then continued this. He was t-talking. Talking Cosmo, talking. I didn't think I'd ever hear his voice again, but I did… And he, he even tapped my shoulder. As a parting gift, he stood behind me, tapped my shoulder, and laughed eerily. Cosmo. I've never been spooked like that before."

"Aw you poor thing. I think you, not Daisy, are the one here who needs to see somebody." She laughed, thinking that Tails made the whole story up.

"I'm not making this up!" He tried to convince her. The argument continued until Brian came inside.

"I've got lots of rocks!" He announced.

"Good, now go put them by mom's rock pile, and come back to me."

"Ok." Brian left and then shortly returned. "Ok, now what's my prize?"

"You prize is the thought of helping your mother do her gardening."

"What kind of prize was that? I wanted candy!"

"But I don't have candy, so I gave knowledge and wisdom."

"I want candy though."

"But I didn't have any. Besides, don't you feel good now that you helped someone?"

"No."

Tails sighed. His son was impossible to teach. He had gotten into school two years ago, and, according to the Principal, one needed a degree in pyrotechnics to this firecracker. **(A/N: Brian is one heck of a firecracker... wild, and out of control, to an extent.)**

It was now getting dark out, and Tails began to worry deeply for his daughter.

"Where is she?" He thought aloud under his breath.

* * *

XT-421 was sitting on a tree in the forest. Richard and Daisy had been whisked away to Richard's mansion, and Brunis had run away in defeat. That left XT up in the tree above where it had all happened. He sat there, sighing about the trouble his new clients were facing.

"A neural influencer, grade 4. If it were 3 I might actually have a problem…" He dropped down. He heard a boom from above.

"That wasn't me…" He looked up. His head did a small search of the sky. His search, however was interrupted.

A blast of heat hit his back, and his sensors indicated that something, just as dense as the metal that made him, had impacted his back.

"Ow. That would've killed somebody. Now, ooh, ooh, ooh, ouch." XT reached behind him and pulled out the little thing that hit him.

It was about the size of a jumbo sized chicken egg, so, just about smaller than a softball. Though, as he held it in his hand, it began to changes into another creature.

The egg twisted and turned until a small three legged robot stood in his palm. As soon as it stood, it began scurrying up his arm.

"Oh no you don't." XT grabbed the little bug like robot, and smashed it in his palms.

"Poor little thing." He said as he examined the creature. "Ah," he proclaimed as he saw the war banner of Rinoco on it. "Dear old dad still wants to bring me back into service. Curse you General! You'd rather turn me to scrap than make me serve. But," XT's eyes turned to the dead robot in his hands, too crippled to move, "you could still prove useful." **(A/N: If you want to know a bit about XT's past, the tale is a bit too long to explain in a Author's Note, and too off topic to be a fanfiction. PM me, and I will give you a brief discription, it is rather sad, actually...)**

XT chuckled as he took to the skies towards his home away from home.

* * *

Brunis looked at Luna, and she looked at him. Her eyes wide with disbelief as he told her what happened.

"No way. She was totally in love with you here. What the heck changed her mind?"

"I don't know. But, Richard… She was no doubt in love with Richard. I mean, she was standing there, shirt undone, skirt about to fall off due to a lack of belt, and she didn't care. She didn't even flinch. Come to think of it… She never did anything but talk, she showed no emotion in her voice… Oh who am I kidding? She did that because she hates me." Brunis fell over his small friend and began to weep.

"There there my big friend, maybe, maybe it wasn't because she hated you. Did it ever seem, like, she… um, wasn't there in that reality?"

"Yeah. Now that you mention it… She always seemed like she wasn't with us."

"Then… it may be possible that she is hypnotized."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. If that Richard could get Daisy to stare him into the eyes for like, thirty solid seconds, and he used the right kind of trick, then yeah. He could have Daisy in a state of mental suspension, obeying every command he orders."

"That's it! Then she does love me! Thank you! Now tell me, how do I get her out of there?"

"Well, there is a catch. If it is hypnotism, then Richard has to be doing something, or some motion. Did he do anything like that?"

"Not that I can remember…" Brunis hung his head low in defeat.

"Come on Brunis, let's go to bed, it's getting late, and we already have a new home, well, until we can find a better one." Luna lay down on the wood floor of the tree house. Brunis grudgingly followed her, and soon fell asleep.

"Brunis… I-I still kind of love you though… I don't want to give you up, but I know you want to be with that Daisy girl… But I still want you to be mine. Ooh, I hate this. He's too cute to give up so easily. But… XT-421 told me that this had to be done… And so, it must." She nestled herself deep into her best friend's thick, warm fur, and drifted off to dreamland. **(A/N: Someone seems to be having second thoughts about this...)**

* * *

Daisy was unconscious. She was set gently on a large bed, on that looked as if it was fit for a king, and she was tucked snuggly into place. Richard stood at the bed's side; too far away from his reach was Daisy. In the room, that was coincidentally colored to match Daisy's natural hues, there were no guards, no parents, or any cameras. Just Richard, Daisy, and a very large room all to themselves.

"Oh how I would love to have you now, my Queen, but, alas. I want to see your face smile as everything happens. I know that your expression of me would change, and I will not even bother to use that remote… But, not until you are awake, my love. Not until you are awake…" His slithery voice crept into Daisy's ears, and made her want to get up.

She began to stir, and Richard slowly crept onto the bed, so the he was beside her.

Daisy blouse and skirt were removed, but, because the home servants didn't like the thought of escorting a nearly naked lady through the house, they forced the Honor Guard to give her a nightgown. This nightgown that she wore was a blue color, blue to match her eyes, and to blend it to the night's sky. She was dazzling, even while sleeping.

"Oh, my neck…" She moaned as she began to rub the back of her neck. Richard, sitting next to her, analyzed and memorized every move that she made. She rolled over, not recognizing the bed that she was on, and ended up facing Richard.

"Hello." He slyly said.

"Richard!" She yelped. He quickly put his hand over her mouth, but, he didn't take advantage over her, like she thought he was going to.

"Shush! My parents are sleeping. Consider yourself lucky. Had they been away I would have had no trouble forcing myself on you. But, we'd make too much noise, and wake the house up. And trust me; my parents want me to stay virgin until I'm married, so, yeah. You're lucky. They'd have a cow if they caught me with you doing that." He stared at her, and she, with great fear, stared back.

"So let me go then! I have school tomorrow, and my stuff is-"

"-Right on the table in the kitchen, I had a guard fetch your things from when they ambushed you outside."

"Oh, then… Can I at least see my friend Brunis?" Daisy asked innocently.

Richard's mind went wild with plotting. _That was the name of that wolf boy wasn't it? Ooh, I can break them up forever, and she will be all mine…_

"Friend? Daisy, my dear, he isn't your friend… Look down, all over yourself."

Daisy did as he instructed, and saw and felt all her legs and arms and body, all bruised, swollen, and sore from when she was attacking Brunis, which she, due to her blockage of senses, didn't remember at all.

"Ow…" She quietly yelped as she poked a bruised spot.

"He did that to you."

"Brunis? You're a liar! And more a villain than I recall! Where are my clothes?" She growled.

"Once again. You're very lucky. My servants didn't like the thought of having an unclothed girl in the house when I'm around. So, they removed what damaged clothes you had, and gave you that nightgown."

"Well, still, it's… wow it's beautiful… I mean, Brunis didn't do that!" Richard perked up an eyebrow. He was beginning to win her over.

"Ah my darling, but he did. He saw me trying to well, you know. And when he did, he attacked me. And, when you just were there, lying on the ground, still under my influence," he waved the remote, "he went into an outrage, and began to attack you. He said something to the relation of 'How dare you Daisy! He is trying to rape you and you sit there like you enjoy it? You sicken me!' and then he began to attack you. If it weren't for me and my Guard, well, you might be dead." Richard showed not a trace to the fact that he had made the story up.

Daisy was horrified. Her childhood lover now seemed to her like a monster. He was strong and maybe too strong for his own good. And, as her mind began to race, she began formulating a horrible thought. _Maybe Brunis changed. He wasn't that little timid kid I knew anymore. He was handsome, and all, but he had a girlfriend. Of she said she wasn't, but I could tell that she was. And, though he is now a courageous knight, he hurt me. There is no way that this could have come from Richard; he's too weak to attack me. And, there aren't any animals that live in that forest… So, it had to be Brunis fighting me. Oh my gosh… He's a monster. And, though he still wants me, I-I can't be with someone who hurt me. And then, then there is always Richard. He, though has harassed me for the past year and a half, he obviously likes me. And, he has shown signs of sweetness through his snobby appearance. And, he's rich, and he brought me home, and he gave me shelter from Brunis when I was injured, and even now, when he is sitting right next to me, and I in nothing but underwear, a bra, and a nightgown, and he isn't trying anything with me. Maybe… Maybe he is sweeter than he seems. And, maybe I like him… _It was hard for even Daisy herself to think that thought.

"Well then… t-thank you." And Daisy smiled at Richard without the use of the remote control.

Richard was taken aback by the smile; he really didn't expect Daisy to agree so nicely to his story.

"W-well then Daisy… you're welcome… Goodnight…" He quietly said as he strode off to bed, thinking about what had just happened.

"Goodnight, Richard." And Daisy fell asleep in the warmth and comfort of her new friend's guest bed.

* * *

XT-421's ears had just overheard the conversation. He was at his mansion, far away from civilization, working on a new project.

"Oh no. That can't be right… Daisy cannot fall in love with anyone but Brunis. Egad! I cannot let this happen, and you, my daughter, shall help me…" His fingers danced faster than machine guns over the lump on his table. He had taken the bug that attacked him, two of his copters, and few of his own spare Arcanium crystals, the very things that stored so much energy in him, and made everything about him come together.

Though, as his hand moved, he made a slight miscalculation, and the machine fell apart, again, for its fourth time. He pounded his fists into the table, leaving large dents in it, and he began to fill with anger and frustration.

"Gah! I just can't make life! And even if I did get this bot to work, she wouldn't have the right personality… only Celeste can give machines personalities. I need to take a flight, and let my mind relax…" XT sighed and left the project alone.

While he was out flying, a small critter, wreathed in light, hopped into XT's house. The little critter, then hopped high into the air, and took the form of a tall female, once again, wreathed in light. She danced into the room, gracefully, and elegantly, and looked at XT-421's lost cause.

"Tsk, tsk, what a shame. This little one could be put to fame. She needs a home, and a name, and all will be Xavier's gain. Come here. Come here, my little friend. I'll not let this be your end. Come here. Come here, and to come to life, to face the world and endless strife. Come here, come here, come here." Her voice, sweeter than the songs of birds in the morning, seemed to linger in the air, and the parts and pieces of XT's project danced around the table, clicking together into the form he was trying to build.

"Ah, ah, ah, my child. You've come into a life so wild. To see, to love, to learn, live in light. That is your charge. That is your plight. Your name shall now be Quasar, and you will be my lucky star. Now I bid thee Quasar adieu, for he shall watch the likes of you." And the figure danced away, singing merrily. She turned into a ball of light, and then, a ray, shooting off into the heavens above. **(A/N: I love having Celeste rhyme all of the time... she rules...)**

XT-421 had just turned around to see the spectacle; a beam of light, more brilliant than any normal one, had just vanished from the side of his home. He rushed off, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, the one he knew to be friendly. The one that he and his family called Celeste.

He arrived, and, as expected, there was no sign of Celeste, but, a little figure rolled around on his table. He eyeballed the creature, attached to it was a small letter.

"_Hello my Champion. I heard your call, and came. She is most of what you asked for, and exactly what you need. Save Brunis and Daisy, they are fated under stars to be united._

_Oh yes, and my good creation, Xavier, her name is Quasar._

_Celeste"_

XT read the note with glee. The little creation rolled about on the table, like a newborn child, it seemed to have very little sense of coordination. Quasar was a four legged creature. She had a green eye, about maybe the size of a pea. She had two main claws on each leg, and it seemed like she had another claw, though smaller, as something like a thumb for each leg. She also had something of a hat, it was like a dome, though not steep in curve, covering her head, and shielding her main body from attack.

Quasar was mainly a silvery grey, just like XT, with hints of lime green, just like the robot bug that tried to kill him. Her head coursed with green energy, flowing across little groves in her head like a miniature river system. She was relatively small; when curled up into a ball, like she was at the moment, she was about the size of a lemon.

Though, when she stood erect, as she did when XT called her name, she was about as big as half a watermelon.

"Aw…" XT cooed. "You are so cute, my little daughter. I shall call you Quasar, Quasar Flitscelia, in tribute to my model's friend, the one he turned to when he had no one left to turn to. My darling, if you do exactly as I hope, you will be the most invaluable friend to me that I will ever have. Do you understand?" The little creature, being a baby, just tilted its head, clueless as to what her father just said.

"Oh, my sweet little baby girl. I want to show you off to my friends here!" He placed his wrist towards her, and tapped it three times. Quasar got the idea, and clambered onto his wrist, and locked her legs together, making sure that she wouldn't fall.

"Don't let go now, ok?"

"Abay!" The baby tried to mimic XT's 'ok'.

"Aw how cute!" He then rocketed off to the forest where he died so long ago, in hopes of finding Brunis and Luna.

**Ok, about Quasar, (my namesake's 'daughter') I actually didn't create this person, only her personality. She looks almost EXACTLY like a Quad-MB off of Metroid Prime 2 Echoes, (you know, those guys with the four legs, and the one eye, and the head?) I built a LEGO model of one, and THAT is who I based Quasar off of. (Even now, the little cutie is sitting in front of me and staring blankly into my computer's base.)**

**So, I hope you liked it, please R&R (Even if you didn't like it)**

**More coming soon...**


	7. Poison

**Presently, no one but XT-421, Celeste, and myself (the human guy typing) actually KNOW what Quasar (please note it people, it is a girl, Quasar is a feminine name, if I'm right) can actually do. She is like XT's daughter in some ways, but, she is also like a pet too, (so, he treats her like a daughter, but she really is a bit more of a pet than anything, learning from him, and always being by him and keeping him company.) At the same time, she is also like an apprentice, you will see how. I'll tell you right now though that she has a lot of XT's abilities, just very watered down. Telepathy is included in this.**

**And, to those of you who are saying that they do not like it how Brunis and Daisy are so easily moved by these lies, allow me to explain.**

**Have you ever been in love? Yes? No? Well, to those of you who have, if your lover said something to you, it is likely that you would believe it. In this case, Brunis is so in love with Daisy that he will believe about anything that makes sense, the same goes with Daisy, except she is more confused. She _wants _to love Brunis, but, she blacked out, and hurt herself. She had no idea that it was her beating Brunis up, and beating herself up in the process, and she knows that Brunis has changed dramatically, and has a girlfriend and may not like her anymore. So, when Richard offered the false evidence of how Daisy got hurt, it seemed to make more sense than the unrealized possibility of her hurting herself, she believed Richard, and began to trust him more.**

**It makes sense to me... and was necessary for this story to happen.**

**And to Mecha, XT-421 is one of those people that manipulates people, that is why he is somewhat evil. But, he always does it for the benifit of the people, not himself. People are easy to manipulate, esspecialy when you know what they want. (To know, to have, to hear, or to think.)**

**Next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Tails was pacing in his house. He had promised Cosmo that he would wake her up when Daisy came home, but she never did.

"Where is she? Oh, this is killing me. Tomorrow I'm going to search for the girl, and when I find her, she is going to have to explain herself… I let her have the privilege to be by herself, and so far, she proved responsible enough to keep it. But this, this act is worrying her mother sick. Poor Cosmo, she must be having nightmares like crazy…" Tails muttered.

He was tired. It was almost three in the morning, and he, in any attempts to act dutiful, continued to stay up until Daisy arrived. He knew that she was probably not coming back, but then again, where could she be?

"She's at the tree house…" Tails thought aloud as he made his way outside to the tree house.

* * *

Luna awoke to the soft nudging of her side.

"Who is it?" She groaned.

"Shush, Luna. It's me, XT-421." A dark voice whispered.

"Oh, hello." She said rather loudly.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? I know what happened. And, well, you are wrong. Daisy is not hypnotized. Now, I won't tell you what happened to her, but I can say this, she hasn't let anything happen to her from Richard yet, but that is where she is."

"Well, then I'll just send Brunis to go get her."

"There is a problem with that though…"

"What is it?"

"Richard tricked Daisy into thinking that Brunis caused her all of the injuries that she received while trying to kill Brunis. Now," XT made a gulping noise, "she is starting to fall in love with Richard." **(A/N: XT cannot gulp, he has no real throat, just a mouth that he can injest liquids from, so, the sound was fake and from a speaker inside his mouth.)**

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No. She thinks him her savior, when in fact he is he captor."

"This is terrible, what are we going to do?"

"You, um, tell Brunis some parts of this, make something up, I don't care. But, let me take this for a second…" XT reached out and plucked a few of Brunis's hairs, causing Brunis to shake a bit.

"What are you going to do with his hair?"

"Give it to my daughter." He replied in his odd, calm way.

"You have a daughter?"

"Kind of… See? She's right here. Quasar. Quasar, wake up." XT gave a faint whistle, and a silver band on his wrist began to move around and make faint groaning noises.

"Keimi sugitae! Habe san!" The wrist band said.

"This is Luna, Quasar, she is going to help us solve our problem." A little light appeared, blinking in recognition of Luna, atop four legs that seemed to peel off of XT.

"Heloooo!" It said to Luna, holding out a claw, as if to give a handshake. Luna shook the little robot's claw and replied to her.

"Well hello little Quasar."

"She has matured a lot while hooked into my system. She now can almost speak for herself."

"Will she ever talk in our language?"

"Maybe. But not for a long time I think, her mind isn't as developed as the average Rinocian automation."

"How is she going to help then?"

"Well, you'll see. But first, she has to identify Brunis and Daisy, and then she'll go to work."

"How do you mean?"

"Just watch… And all will be made clear…"

XT went on to show Luna all of Quasar's little tricks, from flying with her small boosters, to spinning around like a top.

* * *

As Tails approached the tree house, he noticed that a faint light was in it. A pair of large black wings was hanging erect, outside of the main window.

"Oh no." Tails thought aloud. "It's all in my head, it's all in my head, it's all in my head… There are no such things as ghosts, there are no such things as ghosts… I'm just suffering from a hallucination, derived from sleep deprivation…" Tails ensured himself as he turned around and walked home very briskly.

As soon as he got home, he ran into the bed and was asleep before he hit the pillow. To him, the wings were only a part of a terrible nightmare.** (A/N: The poor, skittish fox... he just can't realize that XT is back yet...)**

* * *

"Well, come on Quasar. We've got two lovers to mess with…" XT gave a small whistle, and Quasar latched onto his wrist.

"Oh yeah, and, XT…"

"Yes?"

"Could you please find me another boyfriend? One that is a better match for me than Brunis?"

"Why?"

"I'm still in love with him… And, well, I don't want to lose him so easily…" Luna looked down at the ground as if it were something to be ashamed of.

"Ah, my dear child," XT made Luna raise her head to face him. "Don't worry, I'll get you such a perfect match, that you'll wish never to leave him, and to want him all of the time."

"Uh, ok… I guess. Just make him cute, ok?" Luna smiled faintly.

"He'll be everything you ever dreamed of…" With that, XT and Quasar leapt from the tree house, and soared off to Richard's mansion.

* * *

Richard was awake, even though his parents gave him strict orders to be in bed and asleep by ten. He was secretly working in Daisy's room, while she was asleep, installing a few cameras so that he could watch everything that she did in her sleep, from yawning, to rolling around, to trying to escape. He didn't have a single thought in his mind thinking that what he was doing was wrong; to him, she was his slave, and he could do anything to her.

As he finished the last camera, and hiding it so that no one would know that it existed, he crept over to his Queen, and got out his remote control again. In it, he told Daisy to get up.

"I want to see her so badly…" Richard muttered under his breath.

Daisy followed the command, but, she was obviously still mentally asleep.

Richard typed into the remote, telling Daisy to take off her nightgown. But, before he sent it, a conflicting force entered his mind.

_You shouldn't do that. _It told him. _But I want to so badly…_ And then he began thinking aloud.

"Oh, Daisy, my Queen, I can't do that, not when you are starting to actually like me… Oh I can't do it."

Then, another force in his head told him something; it sounded like his father. _What kind of son backs out of a challenge? Or let's himself down? Spineless coward. If you don't try to get want you want, then you will get nothing._** (A/N: Sadly, what was just said is true... but not meant like that...)**

And then, Richard sent the command, liking the way he thought it over. Looking at Daisy, mostly undressed filled him with glee. In his mind, soon he wouldn't need to send the commands with a remote, soon, she would just listen to him as a friend. He walked up to his 'Queen' and held her. She did nothing, but it was only the feel of Daisy that Richard wanted anyway. After a few moments, he thought he heard a few noises from downstairs.

Richard freaked out, he commanded Daisy to put her shirt back on and go back to bed. Not even making sure that she was asleep, he ran off to his room as silently as possible. As soon as he made it into his room, he snuck into his covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

XT-421 had just entered Richard's house. After sensing that Richard was still awake, and trying to do something to Daisy, he did his best to mentally advise him not to, but, his connection was broken when little Quasar detached from his wrist, and wandered off. Quasar then, in her endless curiosity with the world, broke a plate in the kitchen on accident.

"Quasar!" XT scolded quietly, "Don't wander off like that when we're on a mission. Now, come on, follow me upstairs so that we can find Daisy.

"Ki! Ki! Dasi!" Quasar's eye flashed a bright color and returned to green again. She jumped from the table, and her legs activated their boosters. For the most part, the boosters were quiet; they burned no fuel, but used compressed air to fly. The only problem with this, and that was that she couldn't fly for longer than ten minutes.

She hovered alongside her father as he crept upstairs and began his search.

"You go that way; I'll stay here and make the poison. This is the girl you're looking for." XT held up a picture of Daisy that he got from his memory banks.

"Ahkay!" The little infant cheered quietly as she skittered off into the rooms in the hallway. She was small enough, and flexible enough to slide underneath the doors without opening them.

"And now, the poison…" XT grabbed Brunis's small bit of hair, and dropped it into a miniscule vial of water. And then, he began to add small drops of strange colored liquids into it from small droppers located on the bottom of his fingers. In a few minutes, the vial had become a pink, bubbly mixture that smelled of an odd fragrance.

XT, proud with his work, capped the small vial, and stored it away.

"Dasi! Dasi!" He heard from a room, barely even audible.

"I'm coming Quasar, shush." He whispered.

XT slid quietly into Daisy's room, and sure enough, Daisy was sleeping soundly in a blue nightgown on the bed.

"Ok, Quasar, good job. Now come here my darling." Quasar gleefully trotted over to XT.

"You are going to be in charge of Daisy while I fix up things elsewhere. Your task is simple, inject this into Daisy, and you will have partial control over her hormones, I think… All you have to do is send a low frequency signal in her direction, and her body will start thinking that her beloved Brunis is near. In simpler terms, she'll want to be with Brunis. So, here you go, and good luck." XT gave the small vial to Quasar, her head opened up and the vial slid right into place.

"Dun't worry. I be good robot." She chirped happily and skittered off to her target.

"That's a good girl now, be good, I'll check on you via copter. Bye Quasar. Have fun." XT said as he wandered back downstairs to leave.

Quasar's claws allowed her to scale the mountainous bed that Daisy was on. She quickly and quietly clambered to Daisy, a massive hill to her small size.

_Find: Injection zone. Three good spots on most hominids are the arms, in between the bicep and triceps, on the main vein in the thigh, and in the neck. Start at arm. Problem: both arms covered in large heavy mass. Arms are negative. Second: Leg attempt._

Quasar crawled down Daisy's chest towards her legs. Luckily, they weren't buried in covers like her arms were. Quasar found no trouble at all exploring her way down underneath Daisy to her gown. And, once she got there, it was even easier. The gown was silky soft, and easy to maneuver around.

The moment that Quasar got to Daisy's mid thigh, she stopped, locked her legs around Daisy's small, thin leg, and clamped on so that Quasar wouldn't be moved. For a moment, Daisy stirred, with a feeling of minor discomfort. Quasar waited patiently for Daisy to stop moving, and then moved on with the injection.

A small needle from under Quasar's main body stuck into Daisy's leg. It was too small to really feel pain, but Daisy did make a small flinch at it. The pink liquid that XT had loaded Quasar with was then shot into Daisy's vein a quick speed, and the moment it was completely gone and out of Quasar, she patched up Daisy's small puncture, and detached herself from her.

After Quasar was off the bed and standing on her four legs on the dresser, she looked at Daisy, thinking that it may be a good idea to test the mixture that was now flowing in Daisy's system.

"Ok, now. Ho mooch ded dis vurk?" Quasar mumbled, trying to get the language down. **(A/N: For those of you who cannot understand the little child, Quasar said "Ok, now how much did this work?")**

Quasar's eye flashed a bright pink as she sent the signal. In a few seconds, Daisy's expression had changed. She was more restless, she started muttering a word that sounded like 'Brunis,' and it seemed like she was sweating a bit more than usual.

As Quasar's eye turned back to green, Daisy's reaction stopped.

"Oh yeah, dis iss gonna be gweat." Quasar snickered as she curled up into a ball, and waited for Daisy to wake up.

**So now Quasar has a purpose, to make Daisy fall in love with Brunis. (This is the other paddle in the ping pong game I mentioned, never mind, just read the next chapters... it'll make sense.)**

**Well, things may seem to be looking well for Daisy (kind of,) that is, if you think XT is going to immediately reunite them. (And, you all know how he loves to make it a bit more interesting...)**

**More coming soon...**


	8. Moving the Pawns

**Richard is a bit of a common type of character: Spoiled, rich, snobby, and a bit demented. It happens to a lot of selfish people who are rich, (esspecially born rich.)**

Tails was shaken awake.

"Tails! Where is Daisy? Why didn't you wake me when she didn't come?" Cosmo was nearly in tears as she violently quivered over her husband.

"You told me to wake you when she came back, not when she didn't come. And I'm sorry, I needed sleep, I was seeing things…"

"What kind of things? Let me guess, more hallucinations about XT-421?" Tails' face made a guilty smirk. "If you have one more 'encounter' like that again, let me know, and I'll call the doctor."

"But there were wing- never mind. Let's just focus on finding Daisy."

"Yes, let's ask the school on what happened yesterday… They might have an answer…" Cosmo left to the phone, and Tails groggily got up.

"Oh, my head… I don't feel good." Tails fell back into bed. He hadn't slept for more than three hours, and the lack of sleep was killing him.

"Tails! Get out of bed and help me." Cosmo ordered.

"Aye ma'am. I'm coming," Tails got out of bed again. In his first few steps he fell over onto the ground, "and now I'm not." He sighed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I only slept like three hours last night… And I'm not used to that lack of sleep yet…"

"Oh, but… Daisy… and how am I to get to the school?"

"I don't know… I'll try to fly."

"No. Don't do that. You'll get us killed, you're way too tired. I'll walk."

"Ok, just, be careful. You know how many people envy us and our relationship. I mean, I the smartest person in the galaxy, and you one of the most beautiful creatures in the world, and, more than likely, the galaxy…"

"I'll be fine. Now go to sleep." Cosmo kissed Tails goodbye and walked off to the school.

* * *

Brunis was slowly waking up to the next day. Though, he didn't wish that he didn't. It felt that now that Daisy either hated him, or the off chance that she was hypnotized.

Just recalling Daisy try to attack him so vigorously brought him to tears.

"Ah, good morning Brunis." Luna greeted.

"Hi Luna. I feel sick… And like I would rather die than live today." The seriousness in his tone scared Luna to the bone.

"Well, I have good news. She isn't being hypnotized, but, I was told that she is somehow being controlled. So it is like hypnotism, but without any possible interference from us."

"Who told you this?" His mood brightened and his tone deepened.

"Um, a hopeful businessman, I think. But that's not important. What is important is that Richard is keeping her at his house."

"Then I'm going to… oh… yeah she doesn't like me…"

"Brunis! Did you not hear what I just said? She is being controlled! But, then again… he did say that she is starting to fall in love with him." Brunis's face froze in horror, tear began to form in his eyes.

"The first and only person that I ever truly thought I had a future with, is now falling in love with another, and he wants nothing but her body…" These words hurt Luna, but she didn't show it. This made her feel like Brunis didn't care for her that much, and made her also feel like she didn't want to help Brunis.

"Well, I don't think it would be such a good idea to help her out right now."

"Why not?" Brunis's tone was bitter. "If we don't act now, then she will fall in love with that perverted snob, and never be happy!"

"Listen Brunis!" Luna was started to lose her cool. "A girl's heart is very tender and soft. If you go and 'save the day' by 'beating up the bad guy' but she thinks your some monster and kind of likes the guy you thrash, then she will truly hate you!"

"Then how do I stop them from falling in love?" He barked back.

"I don't know Brunis! But if she does like him, stopping their budding relationship is going to be a mark against you."

"But, didn't you say that she was being controlled?" Brunis got eager. "Then she doesn't love him, and is being forced to love him."

"No Brunis. She is really falling in love with him. Maybe the best thing to do is to do nothing."

"But," Brunis was getting frustrated again. "Then she might truly fall in love with him. I can't let that happen, Luna!"

"You can't let that happen? Or is it that you don't want it to?" Luna growled. Brunis bit his lip, he had lost that round. "See, I can't stand it! You go around saving people, and helping them, and just love the praise you get for it! And even now, you are still in it for yourself! Even though everybody but Daisy knows that it should be you and her together, you still don't consider Daisy's mind in things! You are being consumed by your quest to be with her, that you forgot that it was originally for her." Luna had fallen to her knees in the tree house, and began crying. "And you never bothered to really think about how I felt on this all, did you?"

"I thought that you wanted me to be with her." Brunis tried to retort.

"Yes and no. Yes, I wanted you to be happy; to feel like the luckiest guy in the planet. But, I wanted to be that girl that made you feel that way." Brunis looked down in shame. "What makes me sad is that now that Daisy came into the picture, my status to you went from girlfriend to nonexistent, unimportant, used up friend. I-I still love you Brunis. And I still wanted us to be going out on dates, and all of that stuff. But know, you and Daisy are back in love, and I feel left out."

"I'm sorry Luna; you're still my fr-"

"Don't even say it." She snapped. "I am barely your friend anymore. Daisy is one lucky girl. She has you, and I don't… I thought that maybe you would be this hero of dreams for me. You were, but, you loved another, and couldn't love me… And look at me now. I am wailing on the floor, in front of my ex-boyfriend, trying to tell him to be more conscious of other's thoughts." She sniffled, and more tears came out of her eyes. Brunis came up to her back, and tried to rest his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Luna."

"Get away from me!" She snapped, throwing his arm off of her. "I don't want to help you anymore Brunis. It's killing me; seeing you go gaga over your first girlfriend in front of me. And then to see you in emotional disarray like you always are when this Richard kid gets in your way. It sickens me. I hope that you and Daisy find each other in your hearts. Because, Brunis, I can't help you anymore…" Luna fell down the ladder, a pool of tears followed her. Brunis didn't budge. The words of his now ex-friend stuck in his mind like glue. **(A/N: Poor Brunis... he just lost a friend... who has he got left?)**

"Maybe people's lives would be better if I wasn't involved in them…" Brunis lay down. He had no tears left to cry, and was to broken inside to move.

"I am really disappointed that you would give up so easily." A sly voice spoke from above.

"Who is that? And what are you doing on my roof?"

"'Your' roof? If my memory serves, and it always does, you built this house all in one night for a girl that you once deeply cherished. Isn't that right, Brunis?"

"And how do you know all of that?"

"We businessmen know a lot, see a lot, and do little about them; I do more than I should though."

"Who are you?" A figure dropped down through the window and landed gracefully in front of Bruins.

"I am Xavier, model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire, I am a fully sentient artificial intelligence life form. I am on a mission to heal the hearts of lovers throughout existence."

"Hello XT, long time no see."

"Wait, you're not saying 'whoa! I thought you were dead!'"

"You died?"

"Um, never mind that…"

"Ok then, well, what do you plan to do? I kind of guessed that you know everything about what happened."

"You are correct in assuming. But, why would I tell you what I'm doing?"

"Because it would 'heal my heart'."

"Aren't you clever? But, no. I came to see how you and Luna were doing. I feel kind of sorry for you two. You should have seen how depressed she was when she agreed to help me get you to come here. She knew that she wouldn't have you as a husband or lover, but she willingly sacrificed her future with you so that you and Daisy could be together. Not many people can do that."

"But, I ruined it. She hates me now, and so will Daisy if I try to get her from Richard."

"Not true. Neither one hates you. And Daisy never could. Though she thinks you probably as some kind of monster due to Richard's lying. Though, I don't think that you have to be worried about you and her for too long."

"Why?"

"Well, my daughter is watching over her very carefully, and slowly rebuilding her desire to be with you. Though, in three days, my little plan will not work anymore, and Richard will be capable of taking her without any interference with me. And, the more time you waste, the more time he has to seduce her. And, sadly, the rate at which he is going he will have her in two days. She is right now going to school. And, I don't know what you could do, but I can tell you that she still subconsciously love you, very much so."

"Are you sure?"

"Brunis. It's me. XT-421. Am I wrong about these things?"

"Ok then, so I go to her school, and do what?"

"Act natural, be nice, and wait for something to happen to her and to save her."

"But, what if Richard saves her first?"

"It's like a game of CTF back home… there are rounds, and you get points for each round you win, and the most points wins. Her brownie points are the flags each round, and you and Richard are the opposing factions, and she is the prize at the end… Funny, this will get interesting…"

"Well, I'm off then. Thank you XT, thank you so much…" Brunis's voice trailed off as he ran to the school to try to win Daisy over; he was finally looking forwards with happiness.

* * *

Luna had curled up into a ball far away from the tree house. She had done nothing but cry and hate herself over what she said in anger to Brunis.

"What have I done?" She moaned through tears as she skulked in her small space concealed by a bush.

"You've hurt a friend." XT's voice called as he pushed away the bushes.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want to give you a second chance at loving someone. There is a school, not too far from here, with hundreds of students, many of which are cute boys, some of which are in want of a girlfriend, and all boys would love to have a beautiful she-wolf at their school."

"Thanks I'll consider your offer." She grumbled.

"No," XT's eyes began to swirl around, and began to mess with Luna's thoughts. "You _will_ go to this school, _will _find a few cute boys, and _will _help Daisy get away from Richard."

"Yes I will…" Luna said in a monotone voice, her eyes white and blank.

"At the sound of rockets, you will awaken and follow those commands. Sayonara Luna." XT laughed as the sound of his rockets woke Luna out of her trance.

Her eyes normal, she wandered off to the school that she was being directed to subconsciously.

* * *

Cosmo was barely halfway to the school when she sat down to take a break. She hated the thought of the planet and her frailness working together to prevent her from seeing her daughter, but she knew that she needed a break, and thus sat down on a stump in the meadow that spanned the distance from her home to the school.

"Oh, I hate having to walk long distances under pressure like this…" She muttered.

"Then allow me to render assistance, my adopted daughter, and successful client." A sly voice from behind her offered as she was grabbed at the waist and lifted into the air.

"Put me down!" She ordered, but the firm metal hands that clasped her lower abdomen didn't budge.

"Going to school? Hey, so am I. Hahahaha!" The voice laughed as the figure dove down closer to the ground. Cosmo's feet could now touch the ground and she naturally began to try to grab a foothold, only to start moving her feet like she was running.

"Who are you?"

"A not-so-dead friend, Cosmo." Its voice sunk into Cosmo, and made her remember XT-421 very vividly.

"Thank you, XT…" She said as the metal hands dropped her and she stumbled into the ground in front of the school. "He makes good time…" She thought loudly as she entered the building.

* * *

XT-421 stood in the Principal's office, explaining where he'd been for the past seven years.

"…So you're telling me that you can open the gymnasium again?" The Principal questioned.

"Sir that is correct." XT announced.

"Then your back, permanently… until we can change that gym to normal."

"You better announce it to the school, right? That their extra recess will be canceled for the coming of gym."

"Yes… You better do a good job Mr. Xavier, if you don't, well, I don't need more kids dropping out because school is boring."

"It's me sir. I was a total hit with the kids seven years ago. And I shall hold that title forever more, sir. No, if you'll excuse me, I have a gym to run." And XT marched out to the gym.

"That cocky robot. If he wasn't so darn good at his job, I'd have him fired. But, he's right, a total hit with the kids."

"Mr. Principal." A voice from outside his office called.

"Come in ma'am." He said with boredom.

"I was just wondering what happened to my daughter after school yesterday." The unforgettable face of Cosmo Prower peeped her head into the room.

"Ah, Mrs. Prower, no trouble, let me just see the tapes from yesterday. What happened? She came to school today, if it's any consolation."

"She did?" Cosmo asked curiously. "With whom?"

"I believe the rich boy of the school, Richard Johnson, I do believe." He answered.

"Oh no… She better not have done anything with that snobby, snot nosed brat… Oh, if that kid weren't the child of half the world's money I would scold him to no tomorrow. And to think that he may have taken my daughters virginity… Ooh this burns me up!" Cosmo stormed out of the room, frustration was obvious in her tone and in her walk.

"Oh, I hate not being able to do anything when I really want to…" The Principal sighed and let himself rest uneasily on his chair.

He tapped the button that controlled the announcement speakers throughout the school, and spoke into the microphone.

"Attention students and teachers, this is the Principal speaking, and I am informing you all that there will no longer be any second recess in place of gym. Mr. Xavier, the old gym teacher, is back from a… long trip, and has reopened the gym for gym class. That is all." He said in the happiest, cheeriest tone he could muster, which wasn't very cheery at all.

He could hear the groan from his office. The classmates would hate him for the rest of the day, and not Xavier, so, he thought it best to let the assistant Principal handle all student meetings for the day, under the guise that he was 'doing important paperwork', his own way of saying, 'taking the day off in the office'.

**Now everyone is at school, what mess of events can I dish out now? But wait, you want to know how Richard and Daisy got there? Ok, I'll make that a part in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R!**

**More coming soon...**


	9. Daisy's Morning

**Ok, I screwed this up when I first wrote it too, and well, I guees I never really fixed it. This scene (the entire thing) happens chronologically before any of the last chapter. I mean, it is the morning before school starts, right after Daisy got poisoned.**

**But looking back on it, I think I would've liked you all to read that stuff before it, and keep you wondering about Daisy, thinking 'is she alright?' 'who does she love?' 'Is she really mad at Brunis?' so, it made sense to keep it hidden.**

**Now, without further ado, Daisy's morning.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Earlier that morning…

Daisy had just woken up to the sound of Richard's voice. She felt very strange. She could've sworn that she and Brunis were together that night, and that the two fell into deep love that night on a romantic date, and that the entire night she wanted to make him her husband too. Odd, she also remembered agreeing with herself the night before to forget Brunis, that he had changed into a monster, and caused her pain, and that she was starting to like Richard.

Her bruises on her legs helped prove this, and the sound of Richard's purring voice over her head made her think that falling in love with him wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"Daisy, get dressed Daisy, I have a new wardrobe for you, my servants made dozens of dresses for you to wear. All of which you will find to be perfectly tailored to fit you." He smiled as she opened her eyes. She was still in her nightgown, and her hair was a mess, so she had a great desire to wash herself, and get dressed.

"Um, where is the bathroom? Or just a place where I could shower and get ready for school?"

"Which one do you want?" Richard asked boastfully.

"I don't really care," agitated by his pride, "just the closest one, I guess."

"Right this way my Queen." Richard grabbed her hand and escorted her to a large bathroom, complete with a massive waterfall style shower, and themed like a rainforest.

Daisy loved it, all seemed so natural, and she thought that she could even hear the noises from jungle animals in the distance.

"Like it? I had this modeled just for you."

"Just for me…" She mumbled, greatly thinking her opinion of Richard over.

"I'll just leave you alone then." Richard left Daisy, standing alone in the large, forest-like bathroom, to his own room.

* * *

From the moment that Daisy left the room, Quasar had been following her. Silent, unnoticed, and very very fast, she darted through the halls, whispering a little tune to occupy herself.

She saw Daisy alone in the bathroom now, Richard had just left her, and Quasar had taken off to and climbed up a fake tree for decoration.

* * *

Daisy locked the door, making sure that Richard, even though she kind of liked him, wouldn't be spying on her as she was naked and bathing. She then turned on the water, took off her clothes, and hopped inside.

The shower was different, due to its 'natural' appearance, it had no shower curtain. Though this wasn't to Daisy's liking, she did what she needed to do anyways.

* * *

Little did she know, the locked door was not stopping Richard. He had that bathroom wired with so many hidden cameras that he boasted it 'tighter than international security'. Though, he still couldn't see the lightning quick Quasar, also spying on Daisy. Richard now watched Daisy, all exposed, through his personal computer in his room.

"This is so cool…" He thought in his locked up room.

* * *

Quasar's small mind was able to realize something; and that was that Daisy was thinking too much about Richard. Quasar stared at Daisy, and her eye turned a rosy pink color. Instantly Daisy began to act strange.

* * *

At first, Daisy began to totter in the shower. She felt woozy, and then fell to her knees. An insatiable hunger for Brunis appeared in her mind. She never felt this way, but when she saw pictures in her mind of him, she wanted him badly. In her mind, she began to see him walking around the room. Her eyes, now tinted a small color of pink, met this imaginary Brunis's, and she began to sweat, even in the shower still.

She could swear that this Brunis was now standing next to her in the bathtub, and his hand slowly rubbing her back. Daisy now held herself in her own hands, she still thought that she was holding Brunis.

* * *

"What the heavens is she doing?" Richard asked the computer, as if it were to miraculously know and tell him.

* * *

Quasar's eye, still pink, intensified in color, and her eyelid came up, trying to make it look like she was happy.

* * *

"Oh Brunis…" Daisy spoke as she hugged the nonexistent Brunis, and the subconscious Brunis smiled back, hold Daisy tightly, and safely. Daisy felt overcome by his presence. The very thought of her and he embracing made her ecstatic, and in her mind, that was what she was doing.

* * *

"Brunis?" Richard overheard as he slammed his fists on the table.

* * *

Daisy, now dancing in the shower with nobody there, but her imaginary version of Brunis. Quasar continued to strengthen the signal, causing Daisy to go crazy. Then, she cut it off; Daisy had had enough.

"Oh my darling Brunis…" She said under her heavy breath. She was laying on the ground of the shower, and in her mind, the imaginary Brunis was lying next to her, and had just vanished, along with most of the moment. But Daisy still remembered it.

"What just happened?" She asked to nobody.

_"Who cares, he was cute wasn't he? And besides, it was fun, wasn't it?"_ Her subconscious mind answered herself.

She shuddered at that sudden urge that she had, and her mind instantly began thinking about how nice it would be for all of that to come true and happen in real life.

Daisy hastened her trip out of the shower. And wrapped a leaf like towel over her body and made her way out of the room. She could've sworn she hear the little pitter patter and clanking noise of small metal feet hitting the ground behind her, but whenever she turned around, there was nothing there.

"Hello Daisy." A voice said from behind her, it was Richard.

"Oh, hello Richard." Daisy looked at him, and tightened the small leaf life towel that held to be the only thing preventing him from seeing her naked around her body; Richard wasn't to be trusted, yet.

"Allow me to escort you to your wardrobe." He held out a hand, and she took it, and walked with him to the dressing room. She had to keep a hand over her chest to keep the towel from falling.

"Well, where is this wardrobe?" She asked when they stopped.

"Right here." He replied as he pushed a button on the wall. A massive line of clothes appeared in front of her in her guest bedroom.

It was a girl's paradise; thousands of dresses, all made to fit Daisy perfectly. And, any kind of jewelry that she wanted was there as well. She was so excited that she barely caught her towel from slipping off her, and, she was too caught up in the dazzling array of clothing to notice that Richard was staring at ever feature that she had while licking his lips a bit too much.

"I-I, uh… t-thank y-you… Oh my gosh, are these all mine?"

"As long as you're here, yes they are." Daisy screamed in excitement, dropped her towel, and ran Richard out of the room, which was easy considering how stunned he was to see Daisy drop her towel. Though, he saw barely anything, Daisy was too fast and too excited to stand still long enough to be stared at. She shut and locked the door behind him. And, unknown to her, he snuck back into his computer room and spied on her yet again.

Daisy spent about an hour accessorizing with her new wardrobe. But, every time she put on a piece of jewelry, or put on a sparkling dress, she was reminded of something, a small voice, a cute one, that she never had heard before, was in her mind telling her '_you were nominated Prom Queen without the use of finer goods, what so you plan to gain with them on now? Brunis would think you just as beautiful, and it is only his thought that matters…_'

Daisy, upon hearing these words, thought, and dropped most of what she had on and looked at herself in the mirror, without any of her 'finer goods' on.

"You do look just as beautiful. If only I were you then… without any force oppressing you to wear them, or to look better than normal because people want me to be beautiful." She told the girl in the mirror, putting her hand on the girl's hand.

* * *

Richard, in his room, looked at Daisy drop her clothes.

"No! You are going to wear a pretty dress, ok?" He told her, getting out his remote control.

He set it to an 'influence' setting, not the 'control' one that he had before, and told Daisy, strongly, to get on a pretty red dress, one that he had set so that her eyes would be attracted to it, but messed up as she looked in the mirror.

* * *

Daisy all of a sudden felt terrible, she looked at a red dress in the vast closet, and felt as if it were the only thing that would make her fell unashamed of herself. She grabbed it, and another desire popped into her head; one to wear this set of black undergarments. She had no idea why her original white ones didn't satisfy her, but she felt incomplete without this new black set. She slid them on, and put on the bright red dress. Looking at her image in the mirror, she still felt incomplete. She had no idea that Richard was controlling her thoughts now, but she didn't have a choice, or reason, to oppose his commands now.

* * *

Quasar's thoughts now recognized the Neural Influencer in Daisy's mind to be a grade 3, which was caused by the ability to influence common thoughts.

"Oh no." She muttered as she began to influence Daisy's mind herself.

* * *

Richard had just told Daisy to pick a selection of jewelry to wear, but she didn't act, instead, she hesitated, and ignored the command, and shut the closet, dressed only in her red dress, and a pair of red high-heels to match. She put on no makeup, or mascara, or eyeliner, or did her hair in any way more fancy than letting it flow down naturally, which is the exact opposite of what Richard had subconsciously told her to do.

"Why won't she listen? Submit to my command my Queen!" He punched in the commands again and again, but all Daisy did was stand there and shudder. She moved on out of the room, and Richard hustled to get everything in his room turned off and put away before Daisy came in.

A few knocks on the door later, and Richard rushed to his door, and gracefully opened it. He stared at Daisy in recognition of her, which was really his, choice of outfit.

"Wow, you look… nice." He said, and couldn't stop staring at her upper chest, which was emphasized on by the dress. His continuous staring disturbed Daisy, and she turned slightly.

"Thank you, now may I go to school?"

"Yes, just please, let me get your stuff, my Queen." He rushed off to get his servants, and left Daisy free to walk downstairs and think for herself.

A little four legged creature stealthily followed, unknown to her.

Daisy was hungry, and Richard didn't offer her breakfast. So, she wandered around into the kitchen, and checked the refrigerator, which was more of a grocery store in a large box. Amongst all of the things that she could have feasted on for breakfast, she only chose a red delicious apple.** (A/N: Despite her almost noble status, she still chooses to live simply... if only more followed her example...)**

* * *

Quasar, now in the kitchen with Daisy, saw the plate that she broke last night while working with her father. She looked at the pieces of broken ceramic, picking a piece up, and thinking about how she should hide it.

As Daisy bit into her apple, she noticed a small little robot, no bigger than her hand, standing over a broken plate.

"Well hello there. What are you, little fellow?" Daisy asked the creature as she picked it up with her free hand, it was unimaginably lightweight.

The little robot tried to squirm out of Daisy's clutch, to no avail.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing Richard owning any robots, he uses manual labor."

"Giiiieeeeeiiii!" It shrieked in a high pitched, girly tone.

"I'm sorry, here, I'll set you down on the table." The moment the four legged robot sat on the table, it was about to run away. Before it did though, it stopped, and turned its head, without moving its body, and approached Daisy.

"Dasi!" It spoke.

"You can speak?" The head of the robot shook up and down profusely, stating that it did.

"How much can you speak?"

"Heilshkal nuben shahft." To better illustrate what it meant, the robot leaned back on two legs, and raised the other two up, the upped two made a shrugging motion, and then went back down. Daisy laughed at it.

"You are kind of cute. Do you have a name?"

"Quasar Flitscelia! I be Quasar!" It chirped, in a girly tone again.

"Quasar, eh? You would make a good friend, how would you like to be my friend?"

"Yeah! Friend!"

"Cool, hey, come here." She tapped her palm, asking Quasar to climb onto her hand.

Instead, Quasar recognized that as a symbol to turn into her wristband form. So, she became a platinum bracelet on Daisy's wrist.

"That's a good trick…" Daisy bit into her apple again as Richard rushed in.

"Oh, I was going to serve you breakfast."

"Well, I'm sorry, you were too late. A woman's got to eat, especially when she's hungry." Daisy joked.

"Ha, well, ok then. My personal guard will escort you and me, via limousine, to the school then, my Queen." He held out his arm, and Daisy gladly took it, and he escorted her to the elongated car, and they drove off to school together.

**I swear, Quasar is so cute...**

**So, is it what you expected? I would like to hear your opinions of this story, thank you.**

**More coming soon...**


	10. Chemistry in Geometry

**(The title... um... just read the story, and remember the title. When I made the title... I was laughing so hard...)**

**Ok, now that everyone is in the school (except parents, because they will ruin all of the fun of course,) things can really start getting strange.**

**So, I do not have much to say. After the story "The Curse of Immortality' is done, I will start writing back in Sonic the Hedgehog. I am still stuck (a bit of writers block that I only postponed because of the 'TCoI) on Seed of Love: Part Six, it takes place directly after this one, but, oddly enough, it will NOT be under Cosmo and Tails here. It is a sequel to an unwritten story (still in the thought process) about Sonic and Amy. Unfortunately, I lost all of my idea papers that I kept in my wallet, so, I would have to repeat it all by memory... But I've done things more difficult before.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Brunis entered the halls of the school with a deep feeling of nostalgia. He remembered how Daisy's and his relationship flourished here. How he had saved her from big bad fifth graders, and caught her falls, and stopped basketballs from embedding in her face.

He wandered into the Principal's office.

"Um, sir?"

"I'm the vice principal, you can call me Mr. Thompson. And you are?"

"Brunis the Wolf, sir."

"And your purpose here?"

"I, well, wish to go back to school sir."

"Go back? If you strove to drop out in the first place, then why are you back?"

"I," Brunis thought for a moment, "wish to come back to school because I'm concerned about my future and status when I'm an adult." It was no lie, but had a double meaning.

Bingo. The words made Mr. Thompson smile widely.

"Well then, at least there are some respectable teenagers out there. Nice to meet you Brunis. In a few moments, I will have you a class sheet and you will be going to those classes. Try to keep up with them, if you can." Mr. Thompson shook Brunis's hand and gave him a piece of paper with his new schedule.

"Thank you. I will do my best." Brunis left to his first class of the day, in high hopes of meeting Daisy in the halls, or better yet, in his next class.

* * *

Luna had entered this tremendous building that she knew to be the school with fear. It was massive, with three floors, and filled with lively people. She had no idea as what she was going to do once that she got in there, but figured that she'd just hang around the hallways, and meet new people. She had no desire to get into a class, but decided instead to stay in the bathrooms when it was time to be in class.

Seeing as the school was non-profit, and ran off of the government's money, and that the teachers never really cared who they were teaching, Luna knew that this wasn't going to be a problem for her. With any luck, if she followed popular kids around, she might just find Daisy too.

The moment she set foot in the school, there were eyes on her. She wasn't quite sure what she was thought of them either. Whether or not the eyes meant that she was beautiful, or ugly, or whatever thing they could possibly think of her, she could not tell.

A boy approached her almost immediately. He was an anthropomorphic yellow dog, she thought.

"Hello, what is your name?" He asked.

"Um, L-Luna, Luna the Wolf. Why?"

"Because I and my friends here couldn't help but notice how pretty you were. Please join our group. Of course, you don't have to. We aren't obligating you."

"Oh sure." She took his hand and he walked her over the group. "That was a lot easier than expected…" She said under her breath.

"Yeah, I almost forgot, I am Paul. Paul the Labrador." Paul smiled warmly at her. And she smiled back.** (A/N: Cough Men in golden coats are not what they seem to be cough Sorry, I have asthma...)**

Luna was shown around the school by Paul and his friends. All of them seemed to love the fact that Luna was with them, but none seemed happier than Paul. It may have been a coincidence, but everyone in the group was some member of the canine family. That made Luna think oddly about it all.

* * *

Daisy was now in school. There was about ten minutes before class started, and Richard was showing the world how nicely she and he got along. And, everyone envied Daisy. She now had a friend that owned half of the money in the planet, and was wearing possibly one of the most dazzling dresses ever seen in the school before. Everyone but Daisy liked the dress. Daisy felt a bit uncomfortable now, everyone looked at the dress, not her, and she found it hard to move around in the dress.

Richard, though not showing it to Daisy, didn't care a thing about what she felt. He now had the most beautiful girl hand and hand with him in a stunning red dress. He felt more a king than ever.

"Um, Richard, I need to go to the bathroom." Daisy asked, tired of the popularity.

"Go ahead my Queen. I shall wait for your arrival." Richard escorted her to the bathroom, and she went inside. He however, waited for her, just as he said he would.

Once inside, Daisy's wristband came to life again.

"Hello Quasar." She told it. No one else was in the room. And Richard made sure of it.

"Hi Dasi!" The metal quadruped answered.

"Oh I feel so silly doing this," Daisy sat on the ground, she didn't ever have to go to the bathroom, she just wanted to be alone, or away from the publicity. "What do you think of me? Am I really a schmuck for giving in to all of Richard's outward charms? And getting in the clothes he gave me? And for showering in his lavish bathrooms? Help me out here my little friend, I feel lost." Daisy hung her head low, and Quasar answered.

"No schmuck. What about Brunis?"

"How do you know about Brunis?"

"I know… lots."

"You are a weird little creature… Well, I can't be with Brunis after he beat me up. What if he does it again? What if he really did change?"

"You take risk. He forgive." She calmly chirped.

"No. He won't forgive me. And besides, I am trapped with Richard through a chip that he put in my head, and I don't think that anyone can get it out… I think that I should make the most with Richard because I can't escape him. He can track me and control me through the chip."

"Mistake. Dasi and Brunis love. No Richard. He be," and Quasar made a low sound of disapproval.

"You are funny, Quasar. But, please then, what are the odds that I'll see Brunis again? He was just passing through town probably, with his girlfriend."

"Odds are 100, Dasi."

"But-" A knocking noise came from outside the room.

"Daisy? Are you almost done, my Queen?"

"Yes I'll be there in a few seconds." She called to Richard.

"I make you-" Quasar started.

"Hurry my little friend, back into a wristband! Richard probably kick you out of my life if he saw you, because you are a better friend than him." She tapped her wrist, and Quasar instinctively became a wristband for Daisy.

She walked out of the room as if nothing had happened.

"Are you ready for your first class of the school session my love?"

"Yes Richard, I am. Please, it is not the same one as yours, so please leave me be to my next class."

"Aye my Queen. Guards, let her pass." Richard's honor Guard members let Daisy be free to go to her next class, but Richard pulled out his remote, still switched to the 'influence' and not 'control' setting, and gave Daisy a command.

* * *

Daisy suddenly felt weird. She had a longing feeling, one that made her feel empty inside, to give Richard a hug and kiss goodbye. She turned around, and walked over to Richard, almost against her will, and gave him a hug. Then, she felt less obligated, and gave him only a kiss on the cheek, and it was a short one at that.

Gasps ran the hall as people saw what Daisy had done. Her once most loathed enemy she just now gave a kiss to. She then walked down the hall, people staring at her more and more, for her dress, for her body, for her beauty, for her forced boyfriend, and for her smarts. She hated it, and walked faster, hating herself for having that impulse.

The second she got into her next class, she sat down, which was hard with her dress on, preventing her from being perfectly maneuverable, and covered her face with the textbook, hoping that nobody would pay attention to her.

* * *

As Brunis entered his first class, he noticed that few kids were there. In the back of the room, there was a girl his age, covering her face with a book. She dropped it, to see who entered the room, and Brunis's eyes met hers.

"Hello Daisy." He said, trying to decide if it was meant happily, or sadly.

* * *

Quasar noticed Brunis's approach, and the small faint green lines on her body, which was a wristband for Daisy still, turned pink.

"I'm mess you Dasi." She mumbled.

* * *

Daisy, from the moment she saw Brunis, began to feel as she did in the shower earlier that morning, but at a much lessened intensity. She only caused her to sweat a bit, and quiver at his approach.

"H-Hi B-Brunis." She stuttered.

"You don't mind if I sit next to you do I?"

"Kind-" the desire for Brunis became stronger, "I-I mean, n-no. Not at all." She tried to smile. The feeling began to calm, but she still felt shaky inside.

"Daisy, even if you hate me for whatever reason, I still want you to know that I am so terribly sorry for leaving you so long ago. And, well, I thought that you would hate me forever for it. So, I'd love to be forgiven, but I understand… I left you, and I'm sorry, I-I never felt good inside again. Without you, it was, and still is, like I'm a lost little puppy, with nowhere to go."

Daisy took these words in, and let them sink into her pounding heart, still racing because of the pink poison that ran through her blood. But, she quickly discarded them. If she was doomed to Richard, than she would make sure that she would forget Brunis, and never look back on it. She tried to act bitter to him, and make herself want to forget him.

"Well, you should have thought what it did to me." She snapped. "I waited every day, through boiling sun, and cold wet rain, for you to come back and be my friend and hero again. You never did. And when this Richard guy finally does something to me, and I'm finally starting to warm up to him being my boyfriend, you come in and mess it all up. You are like a monster now. What happened to the innocent little boy that I fell in love with so long ago? I miss him, and he never came back. Even now, your words are deep, but you show little emotion as you say them. I want a strong man, who's still a bit tenderhearted; Richard is the one who matches that description anymore, not you. Now, if you don't mind. I h-have work to do in this class. Now leave."

"But," Brunis tried not to cry in this school, "This is my next class, and there are no more seats left."

Daisy looked around. Brunis was correct. During their little talk, the classroom had flooded with people, and there was in fact no more seating left. Daisy groaned. The irresistible feeling within her to just cling to Brunis and hug and kiss him forever was still there, she didn't know why, but she did her best not to, because if she did, it would defeat the purpose of trying to forget him.

"Ok then, B-Brunis." She was still a bit sweaty. "You can sit here, but don't try to follow me into my next class."

"My next one is Biology, what's yours?" He asked in a civilized, collected tone.

"Um, Literature, oh why did I tell you that? Now you're going to follow me there too!"

"No I won't. Though you no longer see it, I am still your little servant who will do as you command. You said don't follow me, and I will oblige by going to my own class." Daisy said nothing.

About ten minutes later, class had been started, and the class was working on math problems; it was all Geometry, and Brunis didn't understand much of it.

"How exactly do we do this?" He furrowed his brow, confused at the weird symbols that Daisy seemed to know.

"It's quite simple really, let me show you." And Daisy showed him a bit about how to do the problems, completely lost in the Math.

"Thank you, Daisy. And oh yeah, did Richard give you that dress?"

"As a matter of fact he did."

"Hey, Daisy and Brunis." The teacher grumpily called out. "No talking while I'm talking. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." They both answered in unison.

"The dress is very nice. You look actually look very nice in that red too." Brunis remarked.

"Let me guess, you just love the way that it make my breasts look bigger and that it is shiny and smooth and all of that stuff, right?" Brunis seemed taken aback by her assumption.

"No Daisy. You still looked just as beautiful in your old seedrian outfit that you always wore before. And, I didn't really notice any of those things until just now. I was always more interested in your face than anything."

Daisy was speechless. No one had told her that it was her face, and not her body, that they looked at since Brunis did so long ago.

"Oh this is not going too well, forgetting him…" She sighed under her breath, making it barely audible.

Nearer to the middle of the class, the two still had said noting since Brunis's remark about Daisy and her face. Brunis was writing on his paper, and his pencil fell down in between them. He simply reached down to get it. Daisy was going to, as a natural act of kindness, but was stopped. Not by a thought of not wanting to help Brunis, or the fact that he was getting it, but the fact that the poison was still running in her, and that Brunis's fur was gently brushing against her arm.

She felt like his fur was electrocuting her. She did her best to suppress her feelings towards him, even more because she was still trying to find something about him that she could hate, which she didn't yet realize that she was failing there too.

As Brunis sat back up with his pencil retrieved, Daisy took her first breath in what seemed to be an eternity.

"I am still in love with him… no… I can't be…" She muttered under her breath, too quiet to hear.

As the class was about to get out, Brunis made one last comment.

"Well Daisy, that was a fun class, I thank you for not hating me all hour."

"I do hate you Brunis, and I truly loath you for what you did to me yesterday evening!" Daisy growled bitterly, rubbing her badly bruised legs.

"What are you talking about?"

The bell rang, and Daisy ran away. Brunis went after her, but knew it to be futile to chase the fastest runner in the school, even if she had a dress on.

"What did I do?" He wondered as he picked up his things and wandered to his Biology class.

**Forgetting is the hardest thing for me to do... I guess my character (all of which has a bit of me in them) got that from me...**

**I do't have much more to say really... (other than I had a dream with Quasar in it last night... it was weird, and I think she is gonig to end up like how she did in the dream. I mean, Quasar now has four legs and is very small. The Quasar in my dream had two eyes, a hat, a small figure, but more closer to a two feet tall, and was walking on two of her legs and used her hands... it was very strange...)**

**Well, please R&R!**

**More coming soon...**


	11. Trying to Find Truth

**Well, I do not think that Richard CAN act like a non-nut-job. He is one screwed up little kid, and I feel sorry for him at sometimes. But, after this story is over, you are going to hate him, I promise. (Or, think a lot less of his character.)**

**Now, I couldn't help but laugh at my last title, Chemistry in Geometry... that was possibly the coolest thing I've done with words in a while... I still laugh and smile over it.**

**I personally do not like this chapter very much, there is too little action, and too much information. A lot of review for characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Luna was getting along great with her new friends. They had just come back from their classes, and Luna actually felt lonely without them hanging out with her.

"Hey Paul." Her tail began slightly wagging as his yellow fur caught her eye.

"Hey Luna!" He called back as he and his posse rushed over to their new friend.

"I was lonely… odd as it may seem." She said, hugging her friend warmly.

"So was I, we all missed you, I'm sure of it." The rest of the gang all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, thanks guys. I just kind of came out of a bad relationship, and well, I'm in need of a new boyfriend. Or at least someone to do the things that a boyfriend does."

"I'm sure that we'll oblige to that request ma'am. Hey, as a first date, why not we all as a group hang out after school?"

"That sounds perfect! Where do I go?"

"Um, I'll be there to escort you, don't you worry."

"Thanks Paul, my new boyfriend." Luna gave Paul a kiss on the cheek, and, as she did, a girl in a red dress walked by. "Daisy! That's right! I have to talk to her. If you'll excuse me boys, I have something to take care of."

"Go ahead, Luna." They all said warmly and invitingly.

Luna ran to Daisy, she was guarded by a group on big strong men, all in their late twenties, she guessed, in black tuxedos, with sunglasses on. Richard was also there, holding Daisy by the hand, waving to his fellow classmates as he paraded down the halls.

"Daisy! I need to talk to you!" The men stood at attention, blocking her from Daisy's sight.

"I'm sorry, who are you? And why do you have to see my Queen?" A voice so snobbish that it had to be the Richard kid that she always heard about.

"I'm Luna, I have to talk to her about Brunis! This is important you snot-nosed kid! Let your big buffoons go home and let me talk to her!"

"Ha! And what make you, peasant, think that I will listen to your petty demands?" Richard again snapped.

"This is why you fool!" Her eyes flashed a bright purple for a second, and the Guard flew back a few feet. Daisy stood, her hand, clutched by Richard's fretful hand, both terrified at Luna's psychic moment.

Luna stepped over the stunned guards, and grabbed Daisy's hand from Richard, and rushed her off to the bathroom, where she would be safe from any boyfriend interferences.

"Oh no you don't you little peasant! Nobody take my Queen from me!" He growled as he got out his remote control.

Daisy, now running with Luna to the nearby bathroom, had the sudden urge to break free from Luna's hand, and run back to Richard. Luna's grasp only tightened, for unknown to both of them, she too was acting under someone else's command, subconsciously stuck in her mind.** (A/N: If you don't remember, XT gave Luna a subconscious command to help Daisy, this is when his command overrides her normal limitations.)**

Luna's hand was like fire to Daisy. It began to boil in her mind; the feeling that if she didn't get away from it soon, her entire body would catch flames and burn to the ground. She continued to tug and pull away from the hand that burned her, but couldn't. She found herself now dragged into the bathroom, and the urge stopped. **(A/N: My explanation is that the bathroom tiles are made out of a strange material that the signal cannot pass. Yeah, that sounds good, lets go with that...)**

"What the heck is wrong with you? I am like, almost saving you from that demented piece of crap boyfriend that you have now, and you try to pull away. Why?"

"I don't know. Tons of weird things like that are happening to me of late. Come to think of it, no. That couldn't be it. The remote only worked for commands, not thoughts…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing… just a curse that I have to live with. Probably for the rest of my life."

"You mean Richard?"

"Kind of."

"Why don't you get rid of him? Brunis is so much better."

"But you're dating Brunis."

"Not anymore…" Luna sighed.

"What happened?"

"We got into a fight last night. You see, it was about you, and him. I am all for it, but I still liked him, a bit too much for my own good. Now, I left him behind. He is probably still at the tree house crying his eyes out, again."

"No, he's here at school."

"Really? Then why don't you go to him? He could save you from Richard, and be your boyfriend again."

"No he couldn't save me from Richard." A loud noise was banging on the door.

"My Queen! Get out of there before I make you!"

"I-I'm coming."

"No you're not. Not until you tell me why you are still with that sack of lowlife." Luna growled.

"You don't want to know…" Daisy began to feel the overwhelming urge to leave in her again, it was slowly growing in strength.

"Yes I do."

"He has a microchip in my head! Ok? He can completely control me with the tap of a button. I am afraid of him, and must do everything that he tells me to, or else he might use it to perform very disdainful acts to me with it. And I wouldn't be able to stop him. Just yesterday, he used it for the first time, and I was a toy to him. He played with every aspect of me, and tried to violate me! Brunis saved me, but then, apparently, he hurt me after he saw me not reacting to Richard when he was so close to having me…" Daisy showed the upper part of her leg to Luna, and the colors of her legs, even for a seedrian, didn't look pleasant.

"Brunis would never hurt you. From what he told me, he just-"

"I'm sorry! I have to leave now!" Daisy could no longer control the urge to leave and ran right through Luna, toppling her to the ground as she opened the door as if it were the thing preventing her from a certain death.

"Hello my Queen. Guards, the moment that insubordinate peasant leaves that room, show her out of my kingdom!" The guards nodded as they stood by the bathroom, waiting for Luna to leave it.

"I have to tell Brunis about this. She thinks that he hurt her… Why is that?" Luna mumbled as she looked at the guard in front of her. She smiled, and tried to make her eyes flash; nothing happened. Her smirk of plot turned to a smile of stupidity as she rubbed her head, and tried to run past them.

It was hopeless. They had caught her faster than lightning, and had manhandled her outside, and barred the doors. The bell rang, and she could do nothing to help her old friend, and his ever-distant girlfriend.

After an hour of waiting, the next class had dismissed, and it was now lunch for Daisy, Richard, and more than likely Brunis. The guards were forced to leave, lunch was considered 'dangerous' territory for their King.

Luna though, had already gotten inside. She had run to the recess area, and snuck in while the others were eating lunch.

As she stepped inside, she noticed three main divisions of people. There was a mass of children in the area of the center of the cafeteria. Luna saw that many kids were richly dressed, and seemed to look like they were wearing some of the 'hottest fashions'. In the center of this mass, Luna recognized a flash of a red dress. She looked above it, and saw a pair of sunglasses sitting atop a strong man. The glasses prevented Luna to see where he was staring at, but his unmistakable identity gave away Richard and Daisy's position.

Another group she saw was this smaller one, still noticeable, but still small, sitting close to a window. In this group, casually dressed, or undressed, as the case may be, kids gathered and were discussing simple things. They all shared only one thing in common, they were all members of the canine family, and at its near center, Paul and his buddies sat, conversing with the other dogs in the school.

The last group was a spread up and segregated one. People were spaced from each other, and didn't seem to be talking all too much. Maybe a few friends who wanted to be away from popularity or the dogs were there. But, Luna found one of the people that she was so desperately trying to find; Brunis.

She ran over to him, her movements blended in with the other thousand kids in the school.

"Brunis! I have to tell you something!" She called as she ran to him.

She came almost close enough within hearing range, when a couple of dogs pulled Luna into their group. Brunis did hear her, but didn't want to move, due to their fight last night.

"Hey Luna!" Paul said coolly. "What are you doing? We need you here. Many of these guys don't get to see girl like you up close or anything. Not they can harm my girlfriend, but they want to be able to at least say that they sat next to one."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I really have to talk to my friend Brunis over there."

"Is he by chance that guy in the corner? All alone and miserable? Ah, but he is a wolf, a blood cousin, so to speak. Hey, Ryan. Help our little girl here! Go fetch this Brunis of hers."

Luna beamed with delight; they listened to her.

"What good friend you all are…" She mumbled, her voice blotted out by the drone of the cafeteria.

* * *

Brunis had just sat down to eat his small lunch. He didn't get anything much to eat. He had no money, and his choice was, sadly similar to his early life, steal or starve. He had managed to smuggle out of the serving area was milk, sold abundantly there, and a handful of french-fries, barely a meal at all.

He sighed. He saw a girl run in from outside. And, he immediately recognized her to be Luna, but he blocked anything from her. She didn't want him in her life, and neither did he to her. Normally, his attitude to girls was kind, courteous, and respectful, but Luna had put herself in a position, in his mind at least, where she didn't deserve it.

Through the corner of his eye, he saw her get abducted by the guys in the dog club. This made him cringe, but he didn't show it. He still remembered what a few of those crazy dogs did, almost got too far with, to his Daisy. No doubt that they were up to their tricks again.

Then, a dog, and a rather burly one, came up to Brunis, and spoke to him.

"A girl named Luna desires your presence, Brunis." The way he said it made Brunis shiver. It was like a snake had just slithered down his spine.

"Fine." He growled, '_and hopefully protect her from you too…_' he added in thought.

Brunis was escorted to the main table of the dogs, and canines.

"Brunis…" Luna started the second she and Brunis were close enough, the group got silent to add to the drama, and listen in on their new best friend. "I am sorry…"

"Don't bother… I am still shaken up from it…"

"But- ok… I understand." The group howled in laughter, they made Luna able to crack a smile, but Brunis was unimpressed. "But, there is something you should know. Something about Daisy…" Brunis's ears perked up, as did the rest of the group at the mention of the most beautiful girl in school.

"What is it?" He asked solemnly.

"Well, let me put it this way, because we have listening ears…"

"Aw. But we all want to listen!" Paul comically whined, and the rest mimicked him.

"No, this is too personal… But anyways, Daisy is being manipulated by Richard… and, a factoring reason why she won't go back with you is because you apparently hurt her, or something."

"Oh yeah… last night." Brunis stared off, in horror, remembering Daisy go psycho and trying to kill him. Luna just scowled, thinking that he did hurt her.

"What on Mobius did you do to the girl?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I stood there as she tried to kill me. Continuously trying to break my skin, shatter my bones, and rip out my fur. She couldn't though, and almost killed herself because it was like attacking a stone… She may have almost broken her legs… She was kicking very hard…"

"She showed me her legs, and she didn't enjoy the fact that you hurt her… you know, this is starting to make a bit of sense… I'll see what I can do to help you all…" Luna sat back, and the dogs admired her from their seats. Luna obviously enjoyed the attention.

Eventually, the group began chatting, and Brunis began to whisper terribly softly into Luna's ear.

"I wouldn't get so close… These dogs are likely the same type that made Daisy almost lose her virginity in third grade…" And he left, slipping away from the mass of his 'canine brethren'.

Luna thought in disbelief over the words he had said, and laid back further into her seat at the table.

* * *

**Again, nothing really cool happens here, and I didn't like this chapter all too much, but, it had to be here, or else the characters would just be able to know why things start to make sense in it.**

**That probably made no sense (my statement right there...)**

**Well, R&R if you want, there isn't much to talk about really, (I don't think at least...)**

**More coming soon...**


	12. Boiling Point

**Now is when things begin to 'heat up'. Also, within this chapter is a LOT of Daisy's emotional conflict, and, it is kind of the streotypical 'popular girl wanting to be unpopular' kind of thing. I mean, she is treated like a princess now, but she doesn't want to be, oh never mind, just read and see. (Hey! I rhymed and didn't mean to!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Daisy was having the worst day of her life. She was being manipulated by Richard's words and suggestions to get herself into embarrassing situations, like the one she was in right now, and every time she tried to get out, she just found herself feeling more and more ruined inside.

She was right now at the 'popular kids' table. She was surrounded by rich kids, cheerleaders, football fanatics, and anyone else of 'noble birth' as Richard always explained it as. She was always at the popular table, and that was because everybody followed her, even when Richard wasn't her public boyfriend. It wasn't until after Brunis left, and people who were attracted to him came to her for information about the cute kid who was extremely athletic went off to. This led for people to really see how beautiful she was, and thus, people came near her all the time, some guys trying to flirt with her, and some girls trying to get her into clubs to make them more popular. She hated it all.

People who thought that they were better than others in the social class ticked Daisy off. She was technically 'low class'. She had little money for clothes, and her father, though incredulously intelligent, was considered either friend to the greatest hero alive, something that couldn't be bragged about all that easily, or the galaxy's biggest nerd. These just so happened to be the same kids that poked pencils in her earbud so long ago, and the same ones who chased her down in the third grade. They were also the same ones who had insulted her mom and dad in front of her.

To be next to them, and to have to act nice, was unbearable.

Richard was planting lies in the crowd faster than Cosmo could plant seeds, which was very fast.

"Yes, it was love at first sight…" He would constantly say, and, much to her dismay, Daisy had a continuous urge to smile, and agree with every word that came out of his mouth. Eventually, Daisy got up, still smiling as if she were some flight attendant, and left to go outside. The entire group followed her out.

"Oh please you people…" She mumbled, still unable to drop her smile. "Please go away…" A small tear dropped from her face, and landed on her wristband, which was really Quasar in disguise.

Quasar sent a bolt of faint electricity through Daisy, she was startled, but unharmed.

"Dasi…" Quasar quickly unlatched herself, and wrapped one of her legs onto Daisy's arm. "Adios! Muheeheeheehee!" She cackled, still unseen, in a voice apparently obtained from her father.

Daisy began to fly forward. Quasar's booster's her propelling Daisy forward, up and out of the pack of people, this was easy considering Daisy's lack of weight.

The people stared as Daisy flew off, Richard gave her a command to come back, but she couldn't, she was latched onto Quasar, and wasn't even holding on in the first place.

Quasar lifted her into a tree, coincidentally, the same tree Brunis ran her up into seven years ago.

* * *

Brunis had migrated with the popular kids, but, they didn't let him into the group. Instead, he was forced to linger outside the group, and follow them.

After a few moment of following the group, he saw a girl in a red dress fly out of the group. She continued until she had landed in the tree that Brunis and Daisy first kissed at. Not even moments later, Brunis was already running to and up the tree.

"Are you ok?" His voice fraught with worry.

Daisy turned her head to him, she seemed if she were about to cry. Her innocent eyes told him that she was fed up, and needed to leave her status now, or else she would explode.

"N-no Brunis… I'm not ok… And please, I already told you to go away. I can't let myself fall in love with you again, Richard has too tight a grip, and won't allow it… If I do one thing wrong… or out of the ordinary, like what I just did, he has the ability to make me pay for it."

"How could he hurt you?"

"He can't… B-"

"Exactly." Brunis cut in. "He can't, and if he really manipulating you, as Luna kind of told me, then I will make _him_ pay." Brunis leapt from the tree, and faced Richard.

"But Brunis!" Daisy tried to stop him, but it was too late for that.

"Richard! She tells me that you are somehow manipulating her, is that true?"

"If you call giving her gifts of admiration, love, care, and compassion, than yes. I am very guilty of manipulating her." He quickly lied, no sense of guilt fell through his veins, and the rest laughed with him.

"Then how do you describe the bruises on her legs? I did not cause them. You must have."

"No, not true. You hit her, if you can remember, you big dumb oaf. And simply because Daisy was trying to sleep with me." The rest of the group gasped, and believed Richard, Brunis was outnumbered. **(A/N: When the world doesn't believe you, even if you ARE right, you are still wrong to everyone else, and they are everything else that your world runs on.)**

"You piece of lowlife!" Brunis screamed and lunged at Richard. Richard gave an order to his guards, and to Daisy, to attack Brunis.

Daisy felt the same urge that she'd been feeling all day, to hit Brunis in the face. She dropped down, an evil, blank face now covered the cute innocent one. She walked up to Brunis, and held out her hand, but it stopped. Richard tried to up the power of the command, but Daisy continued to try and resist it. Quasar, unknown to everyone, also helped in decreasing the signal's strength.

Brunis lie there, with the guards holding him upright, with his limbs pinned down. He wouldn't be able to stop Daisy from hitting him, and, though he knew that she couldn't hurt him, it would hurt his heart more than his face.

Daisy's hand was in the air. It was suspended, prevented from moving forward like it wanted to. Tears flowed from her face. Why she was even stopping to save Brunis, she did not know. Maybe it was in the bottom of her heart that she knew Brunis couldn't have hurt her. Or maybe it was that she still loved him too much to hurt him.

Nevertheless, Daisy stood there, frozen in time it seemed, crying and holding it back. The group waited anxiously for Daisy to crack, and hit Brunis in the face, but she didn't. The suspense was killing them.

The bell rang, and the guards dropped Brunis. Daisy stood there still, frozen, and crying, as everyone but she and Brunis left.

"Don't worry," Richard ensured his group, "I'll have her crawling back to me on all fours!" He snickered as he hustled away with the rest of the group.

As Richard's influence fell from Daisy, she collapsed in tears. She fell into the ground, crying what little salt water she had left. Brunis, who was already on the ground, held his hand out, and reached it for her back, to gently rub it, and make her feel better. At this, she wailed even more, recoiled, and ran from him inside to a bathroom where she knew that she could be safe.

Brunis just lay there, and then, he mulled it over in his mind, and decided to chase her.

* * *

Daisy fled into the school, she really did not want to be followed, nor did she want to be near Richard. What she needed was some time alone, all by herself, and maybe Quasar too, but she needed to think herself over.

As she ran, she bolted to the nearest girl's bathroom. Nobody would hopefully interfere. No one was in the halls at this time; they had all gone to their next class. She entered the dimly lit room, and sat down on the ground against the wall. If she still had any tears, they came out of her now.

"Why is this happening to me? Why did I just want to punch Brunis? It must be that vile rich kid! Richard must still be controlling me!" She tried to roar in anger, but it fell into cries as it continued.

"Daisy…" a very tired Quasar started, "Brunis is still in love with you. Isn't he?"

"Yes Quasar, he is. And, wow," Daisy referred to her voice, "you said my name right."

"Oops! Teeheehee! I guess I did! I was programmed to learn… but my dad didn't give me much room to expand my mind."

"And wow again… You are speaking in full sentences… who's your dad?"

"Ooh! I'm not allowed to say yet… but you'll find out soon enough…" Her voice was a bit playful.

"Oh my friend…" Daisy went back into her depressive state again, "So much of me is wrong. I just almost punched a man that I still love. Everyone important to me tells me to dump Richard, but I can't! He holds me hostage with my mind as a prisoner! I can't take it! He is using me to become popular! And I don't want any more popularity! I'm done! Sick! Tired! I haven't been home in a while! My parents must be worried sick! I am in this stupid dress, too. I hate it! It is a complete disgrace for what I stand for. I used to sigh at people who wore this kind of thing! Now look at me! I'm the fool in the red dress, and people love it! I hate it! I-I just want to be alone, and here I am, talking to some robot on my wrist…"

"Ah, poor child," there was an odd sense of comfort in Quasar's now motherly voice, "do you want to be with Brunis?"

"With every fiber in my body, yes… But I can't! Richard will make me hate Brunis every time I get too close to him!"

"Just lay back, relax… imagine him right next to you." Quasar's voice seemed to lull Daisy into a deep sleep.

* * *

Brunis had been on Daisy's tail since she reentered the building. But, he didn't need to follow her to know where she was going; as before, she was running to the bathroom; the one place in the world where she could be alone, without any people to interfere with her, and make her think other things.

As Daisy ran into the bathroom, Brunis slowed his pace, and crept up to the door. He could hear Daisy crying from within. He dared not say anything, she may not understand that he still cared for her.

Daisy was talking too. So, Brunis really didn't want to go in there. The other girl may also get the wrong impression.

Though, he heard something else, a voice, from within his own head. It was unlike any voice he'd ever heard. It sounded like a girl version of XT-421, and it made him feel all calm inside.

"_Brunis,_" it said, "_Be with her, do not be afraid…_" He obeyed the voice, and entered the girl's bathroom.

* * *

Daisy wasn't asleep, but instead found herself having the same feeling that she got when she was in the shower that morning, or sitting next to Brunis in math class.

Her eyes still closed, she began to hold herself, mentally putting a figure of Brunis next to her. She opened her eyes, they were slightly pink, unbeknownst to her though, and her vision was a bit dazed.

Her figure of Brunis had vanished, and a second one walked through the door. She smiled at this version of her Brunis, he looked so real.

"Ah, Brunis, I need to be held…" She sadly said.

The Brunis figure walked over to her, knelt down and sat next to her, she leaned on him and the wall, and felt the feel of his warm fur on her cheek.

"Too much of me is wrong today… I'm trying to forget about you because of Richard holding my mind like he does… but look at me now. I'm dreaming up you coming to sit here with me to comfort and hold me."

He said nothing, but held his arm out to her, and began to rub her back. The feel of his paw on her back how it was made her swoon. She leaned onto him, and kissed his furry lips.

_This illusion feels so real. Oh my Brunis… it has been too long since I last kissed you…_

She broke it off, and leaned her head onto his shoulder. He gave her a good hug with his one arm, and the other gave her a back massage.

Daisy's misery, and all of her troubles, seemed to be swept away with each rotation of Brunis's hand.

"You seem so real…" She rested her head on his shoulder, and began to fall asleep, her thoughts still swarming about this fictional Brunis that she was being massaged, and held by.

"If only you knew how real… Daisy… I will still do anything for you…" Brunis said to his sleeping friend.

Still sitting down, he gave her a full hug, and didn't let it go away, Daisy smiled warmly; still thinking that Brunis was an illusion.

The two sat there, both half in a dream, and Quasar lowly hummed, happy with what she had done. She continued to pulse the signal through Daisy though, it made her think that Brunis was an illusion.

* * *

By the time the next bell had rung, Daisy had been awakened. The Brunis figure was still by her side, but he was getting up, and picking her up too.

"Oh my gosh!" Daisy squeaked, realizing what she had said and done to the real Brunis when they were in the bathroom. She wriggled out of his arms, and ran off.

He didn't bother to chase her, he knew how she truly felt for him, and that was all he cared about. Then, he saw Richard's posse coming up to Daisy. This made his blood boil. What really got his adrenaline pumping was the fact that the scumbag had the nerve to kiss her on the cheek.

He ran after them, praying that his next class he would be next to them.

* * *

Daisy sighed as Richard approached her with his fake smile. She tried to smile back, but barely a twisted smile came from it. The poison that was in her veins had subsided, but was just doing so. She was still a bit 'caught up in the moment'.

"What's the matter my Queen?" His proud tone sickened Daisy.

"Oh nothing…"

"You know what, I don't think that you like me very much…" Richard's hands reached into his back pocket, reaching for the remote.

"Ah, um, no, I love you!" She hurriedly said, letting him give her a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, after his lips left her face, she felt very odd. Like her whole attitude towards Richard changed. She looked into his eyes, and again felt the way that she did when she had first considered having him as a boyfriend.

"I-I um…" Daisy blushed, and never could have expected that she would.

* * *

Quasar's green lines that encased her skin flashed a sea blue for a moment, and then returned to green again.

"What the heck was that? Did, did that Neural Influencer just get stronger? Holy crap! It did! Signs indicate that the NI has just been upgraded to a grade 2. Oh no, if this continues at its pace, then Daisy might lose herself, and to the moron Richard. He will be able to control her and she would lose her old personality completely. She wouldn't be Daisy Prower anymore! What am I going to do? What would daddy do? GAH!" She chirped nearly silently. No one heard her either way.

**Trust me, when you get a chip stuck in your head telling you how to think, you will fully understand Daisy's mood swings here... (yeah, I know, it is a bit choppy) I mean, Quasar and XT are tellnig Daisy to fall in love with Brunis, and at the same time, a more direct power is telling her and forcing her to fall in love with Richard. In this way of thinking, she has little control over her own thoughts.**

**I have to say it though when I reread this, I nearly died laughing... "What would daddy do?" Oh, I kill me sometimes... (boy oh boy do I sound like a narcissict?)**


	13. Mind Games

**Well, this is where Daisy reall starts to go crazy... I say no more.**

**Enjoy! (I lied)**

* * *

Daisy, now happily, walked by Richard's side, almost proud to have him as a friend.

_What ever happened? He never seemed so nice to me before… But all of a sudden, he is overly sweet and charming… This doesn't add up. But, he is just… so, dashing I guess! Wow, I never knew I liked him this much._ Daisy smiled, in awe of what she found.

Richard just smiled. All he had done worked great. He had just sent Daisy a dubious command, one that was to subconsciously make her like him, and begin to forget about Brunis. Every memory of him was being blotted out by the chips presence.

"This is great." He mumbled.

"What is that my King?" Daisy giggled as she said it.

"Nothing," He smiled back, "Let's get to class, my Queen.

* * *

Tails sat at home worriedly. A few knocks on the door awoke him from his trancelike thinking. **(A/N: YAY! More Tails and Cosmo!)**

"Tails! Open up! I have information!" Cosmo roared, banging her small, tender hands of the door.

"I'm coming!"

Tails sprung to his feet, hovered a few moments, averting all of the furniture to get to the door. He opened the door, and Cosmo burst in. She was panting, obviously from her journey home, and it looked as if she had been crying.

"What is wrong Cosmo?" He tenderly asked.

"Daisy spent the night at Richard's house!" She squeaked. Tails' face looked as if a storm cloud had just covered it.** (A/N: insert horror music here)**

"No way. Are you sure?"

"The principal confirmed it. Daisy stepped out of a limousine with that stuck up brat Richard, and according to kids, she was wearing 'an extravagant red dress'."

"Then… did she, you know?"

"I don't know… unfortunately, she very well may have. That kid's parents are rarely ever home, and he always gets what he wants, and if that is our daughter, then he will do everything he can to get her."

"But, we're not going to fight for Daisy? Why?" Tails asked, caught the drift in his wife's voice.

"His parent's own half the money in the world. If we try to accuse him of anything, they'll take your job, my job, our house, our food, our clothes… even if we got Daisy back, there would be nothing to return to."

"Y-you're right…" Tails fell to the floor, realizing that they were in a battle that they couldn't win. But, amidst the horror, Cosmo faintly smiled. "What on Mobius are you smiling for?" Tails snapped, "We may never see our daughter again! And you smile? What has gotten into you?"

"I-I think that she is in good hands…" Cosmo exhaled and said calmly, a hint of hope in her voice.

"What? With Richard? No! He is a terrible person! He is a snob! And try to think of what kind of kids our daughter would have!"

"Shush…" Cosmo put her small little finger on Tails' ranting lips, and smiled. "You were right… He is back."

"What?"

"XT-421. He carried me to the school, just before I fell backwards out of tiredness."

"So are you telling me that you need a doctor too?" Tails teased, his mood lightening up.

"Oh stop that!" Cosmo playfully hit him on the side of his cheek.

"Ow!" Tails exaggerated, grabbing Cosmo, and the two rolled across the floor.

"He's back! And he is at the school… the Principal even announced that Mr. Xavier the old gym teacher returned…"

"Thank heavens." Tails let Cosmo go, and the two fell off one another and stared blankly at the ceiling.

* * *

Daisy was escorted to a seat, and her new best friend proudly sat next to her. As she looked at him, a feeling of adoration swept through her.

_He is so amazing. His stride, his pride, his eyes… oh I could have him as my only boyfriend, maybe he is the only one for me… _Daisy's mind was blind to everything but Richard, she didn't even know what class she had entered.

"Oh Richard, this is so cool! I've never felt this way before…" She mumbled over to him.

"I can do much more my Queen." He smile lusciously back at her. And she couldn't help but giggle at it.

* * *

Brunis ran through the hallways, he soon found Daisy and Richard sitting in a classroom. He got in just before the bell rang.

He saw Daisy sitting next to Richard, and, oddly enough, it looked as if she really was in love with him. She sat next to him, her starry eyes gazed at Richard like he was a hero of a war, all suited with medals and covered in glory.

There also happened to be an empty seat next to them, right across the lane to Daisy.

"Hello Daisy." He said cheerily. Daisy looked at him as if she couldn't remember his face.

"Who is he again… oh my gosh… I know I should know you, but I just can't place a finger on the name. Who is this boy my King?" She asked Richard.

"Just another peasant my Queen, ignore him."

"Will do- auugh!" Daisy shrieked as something zapped her hand.

"Brunis, Daisy! Brunis!" Quasar whispered at her.

"Brunis… Brunis! I remember you. You were that little boy who helped me when I was in trouble a few times when I was younger. I am sorry, but, I'm in love with my King now, not you."

"What are you saying? Can you not remember everything you just told me? You went on to describe how miserable life was with this popularity." Brunis tried to reason with her.

"I-I changed my mind, I guess. Whenever I see my King's darling face, I forget about everyone else around me." Daisy sighed in happiness.

"No way… I just came here to try and save you from him, and now you are in love with him? What the heck?"

"I'm sorry Brunis, that you and I haven't had as much fun as Richard and I…" Daisy's voice trailed off as her mind was beginning to uncover memories of Brunis that she had forgotten that she had.

"It's useless, wolf boy, she's mine now." Richard smiled, but Daisy seemed lost in thought.

"Daisy… what happened?" Brunis asked her.

Daisy was in an odd state of being. She could hear the people around her talking, but the noises were all in slow motion, and she couldn't make them out. In her mind, memories conflicted with themselves.

One side tried to pull up every memory on Brunis, but was struggling, and the other was also being suppressed on trying to find memories with Richard.

Her eyes were flashing a faint pink, melded in with her normal sea blue eyes.

"_You know Brunis_." Quasar called in her head. "_You love Brunis._"

"I love Brunis…" Daisy muttered. "But then, what about Richard?"

"_What are you talking about? You hate Richard_."

"But, I've known and loved him since as far as I can remember."

"_No, it is a lie, you are being told that by a chip in your head._"

"What chip?"

"_Daisy… just relax… Think of nothing else but Brunis and yourself._"

"But, I want to think of Richard and myself."

"_No you don't, you just think you want to._"

"You are confusing me!"

"_Just fall in love with Brunis, all will be easier for you._"

"No! Get out of my head!"

Daisy began hitting her head as if to remove the voice. Brunis and Richard both looked at her confused.

"Um, Daisy? What is wrong?"

"Yes my Queen, what ails you?"

"A voice inside my head… it tells me to fall in love with Brunis… but all of my memories tell me to go with Richard…"

"Well, your memories can't betray you!" Richard smiled cheerily, Daisy only looked confused.

"Stop it! I need to think for myself for a couple moments!" **(A/N: Impossible really, when she's got a chip in her head that will continuously tell her how to think, and a little robot, daughter of a love fanatic, who won't give up for anything, attached to her wrist.)**

"But my Queen, aren't we a team?

"No noise, from either of you. I need to think!"

"By your leave." Richard quietly said.

"Aye my good friend." Brunis also obliged.

"I said quiet." Daisy's eyes looked as if they were about to burn through both Brunis and Richard at the same time. And so, the two boys really shut their mouths. **(A/N: AAAUUUUGHH! IT IS THE EVIL COSMO STARE OF DEATH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Cosmo made this stare a few times before. It is obvious that Daisy got it from her mother.)**

* * *

Daisy's mind was a storm of activity and stress. Her mind was trying to decipher factual memories, and fictional ones. Brunis's memories were clouded, due to the tampering of Richard, and there weren't enough memories that were good in Daisy's head for her to like Richard either. So then she came to the question, '_why do I like either of them?_' and then a few memories of Brunis would appear, and Daisy would see herself being caught by her hero, or saved by a pact of lusty wolves.

But, just as soon as she started awing at Brunis, she would see Richard, sitting next to her on a bed, smiling warmly at her, and then she wanted to fall in love with him. And she went back to try and find memories about him, and found little or nothing at all, and was in a state of disarray, and went back to the beginning again.

* * *

The time ticked by in silence. Brunis and Richard stared at one another. Thoughts of hatred and revenge filled their minds.

Of course, nobody in this hour paid any attention to the class itself; it was world language. Richard had just stepped in this class for the heck of it anyway, and Brunis followed them, so neither of them knew what they were doing, and the teacher just so happened to be speaking in a foreign language that neither of them knew.

So, the two just sat there, looking at Daisy, hoping that her decision was made. But it never was, so they sighed, and looked at the ground, hoping.

* * *

Quasar was confused; she never expected to have a foe so strong. The NI was gaining in strength and affecting Daisy's mind more intensely than Quasar could. It was a grade 2, and it would within the few hours, be a grade 1, and Daisy might be lost forever. She struggled to fight it off for Daisy, or else it would be too powerful. But, the only thing Quasar could do was use the poison in Daisy's veins, and her own ability to talk to Daisy telepathically.

"_Daisy, you're losing it. You have loved Brunis since the third grade, try to remember!_"

"_You too! Out of my head!_"

"_No, not until I remove this mental block in your head._" Quasar then began to try to remove the bock on her memories, it was complicated, but it began to open. She was telling the chip inside her mind to try and remove the block, and it was starting to listen.

Daisy was teary eyed. The pain was hurting her terribly. But, when ever Brunis or Richard tried to comfort her, she swatted their hands away.

The bell rang, and Daisy had just been freed of the block. The poison was subsiding too, so she was free to be with anyone. But, out of fear, and memory of Richard's mind controlling, she held his hand.

Before she did though, she walked over to Brunis, and whispered in his ear.

"I do still love you, I'm just too afraid right now to show it… Do something special for me, and then maybe I'll be with you, and not him." The sweetness of her breath chilled Brunis. It made him blush, and made the hair on his spine to lift up. She smiled at him faintly as Richard whisked her off to her next class.

They all had to follow the same path to the next class. And, even though they had no idea what was coming up, they all knew it would be out of the ordinary. For their next class was gym; taught by Mr. Xavier, otherwise known as XT-421, harbinger of love.

**And we all know what XT can do in his own gym. Let's see, Iris and Jake, Brunis and Daisy, and there are a few more to come (that you don't know about quite yet.)**

**Well, the next chapter is gonig to be short, (forshadowing a longer, more actiony one.) What will XT do to them? What game are they going to play? (At my Shrine, I would give you karma for answering correctly, but, here I do not know what to do. I guess a lot of praise, to who ever can guess correctly what game XT will be playing with them.) And a modification to that, you do not need to know MY name for the game, (which is different.)**

**More coming soon...**


	14. Cetsufel

**Whoa, you are all pretty lucky! I caught myself before I posted it. The last chapter that I was about to add was the Seed of Love: Part THREE Chapter 14... I think it was pretty close...**

**Now, you've got a total of 5 chapters left in this story, and in it, the climax, and the resolution. But, is the resolution going to be a good one?**

**(I am ashamed of you all! No one even guessed the game!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

XT-421 watched from the cameras in his gym as his students piled into the class. He recognized a few familiar faces too. He saw Luna, Brunis, Daisy, Richard, and even a few old faces that he had almost forgotten. Two of which were Jake and his girlfriend, whose name XT finally after seven years found out was Iris. This was that same couple that XT had triggered so long ago in this very room. XT himself was literally buried in his own gym's walls, integrated with the system. In a sense, he was the room.

As the all of the students were accounted for, XT shut the doors. We made a bit of a laughing noise as the students became frightened at the room's automatics.

Luna had just entered the gym with her friends. They all told her that the few that did go to gym already had a blast, and that she should go too. Paul and a few other dogs were the only ones bold enough to go there with her. Others said though that the teacher was like an alien, and that it had metal skin and had mind powers. This frightened them, but to them all, it was but a thrill seeking event.

Luna jumped as the chrome doors slammed shut. She huddled near the group of kids, her legs quivering. A faint, distinguishably electronic voice laughed from nowhere.

"Welcome, students." The voice purred sinisterly. A girl and a guy from opposite sides of the room both cheerily replied to it.

"Hello XT!" They said in unison.

"Ah, Brunis and Daisy, so long it has been since I heard the two of you say something in stereo sound. Yes. Hello class." A figure arose from the center of the room, followed by a cloud of mist. "I am Xavier, model number XT-421 of the Rinocian Empire, I am a fully sentient, artificial intelligence life form. I am your gym teacher from another planet."

As the gas cleared, some of the students gasped; it was true, their teacher wasn't from this planet.

It was a machine-like bipedal creature, whose skin was as smooth as metal and glistened in the dimly lit room. It had a large smile spanning its cheeks. It also seemed like it had a cape draped over its back.

"So, who here is afraid of me?" Many hands rose, shivering in the air. Daisy's, Luna's, Brunis's, Jake's, Iris's, and Quasar's hands were some of the ones not up.

"Well then. I see that a few of you remember me. I was once here, but I… took a vacation, and no one could get in the gym. But, in order for you to not be so scared of me, ah, never mind it. You are all big kids, right?" His glance crossed the room, staring at each individual.

"Yes sir, we are." Paul stated, but was obviously afraid of him.

"Then good. In this class, it is my job to make you all engage in physical activity. Any questions?"

A hand was raised in the back of the class, and XT nodded in the girl's direction.

"What is with your dorky cape?" She asked.

"Cape? What cape? And if you are referring to my back, then you will regret saying that they are dorky." XT spread his wings and half of the class took a step backwards. "Yes, these 'dorky things' are my wings. And with them, I can fly up to uncharted speeds. And, if you want proof, ask Sonic the Hedgehog about a night before Cosmo and Tails got married, when I first met him. He was running through the canyon at night, and I was flying above him. I have to admit though, he is very fast. I actually had to _try_ to catch him for my purposes. But, let's not dive too deep into that. Any other questions?"

Another kids raised his hand.

"What will we be doing? I've heard many different things about what we are doing in this class."

"Ah, another good question. Everybody, line up, I will assign you a number, one or two."

Immediately, the children formed a line, facing the wall opposite them. XT started at one end, and began to walk his way down the line, calling off.

"One, two, one, two, one, two." XT repeated as he tapped each student on the head and moved on.

* * *

As he came up on a small group of kids that included Daisy, Richard, Jake, and Iris, he called them off so that they would be, 'one, two, one, two,' respectively. But then, he paused, and went backwards a few steps.

"No. Daisy, you are one, and Iris, you are two, and Richard you are one, and Jake you are two." The Jake and Iris held each other's hands and smiled widely, and Richard glanced at Daisy, hoping her to be happy, when she barely showed a smile, he began to whisper to her. **(A/N: Uh-oh, XT's up to his mischief...)**

"What's wrong my Queen, aren't you happy that we get to do this together?"

"Um, I'm sorry; I just feel a bit odd right now. Showing love for somebody just… I just can't do it right now." Daisy replied glumly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll come around." He smiled at her, and she tried, but failed at, returning the favor.

Brunis waited to be called a number. He hoped and prayed that he would have 'one', but he had already added it up, and he wasn't going to be on the same team as Daisy.

"Hey, um, can we switch spots?" He asked the kid next to him.

"Sure." She replied, and the two quickly swapped positions.

As XT passed by them calling the numbers off, he once again backed up just after Brunis. He had just finished calling Brunis as number one.

"Brunis, scratch that, you are number two, and you, Helen, you are number one." And he went on continuing his numbering.

Brunis's mouth dropped to the floor. _He purposely put me in another group! _**(A/N: GASP! Why did he do that? Is he out of his mind? OF COURSE I AM! MUHAHAHAHA!)**

As XT finished calling everybody off as a number, he slowly walked to a point in front of all of them.

"Ok, now, here is the game we are playing; Cetsufel. It is a traditional game of leadership and teamwork in my country. You will find that the rules, game-play as well, quite similar to a game of Capture the Flag. In my country, this is how people would prove superiority over one another in army. The object of the game is to capture the other team's flag before your own gets captured. And, to stop a person from getting a flag, you will stun them using a certain item that I give all of you." The kids looked confused at him. **(A/N: Ok, in the naming of this... Ce-Tsu-Fel, CTF, Capture-The-Flag, using a bunch of weird sounds... I can't help but be weird... sorry...)**

"Hmm, maybe I should specify. The school board thinks that kids should not know how to fire firearms, I on the other hand, who in the first place doesn't belong here, believe you all should have some knowhow on some kind of weapon. After all, it may one day save your life." XT reached into the ground, the metal around where is hand entered the floor rippled like water. He pulled out a small, rifle-like object.

"This is a replica of a stereotypical rifle. It has been modified so that in no longer shoots. You will not shoot bullets, but rather bolts of energy that will paralyze your opponents for a few seconds. At first, it may sting a bit, and it may harm you, but it cannot kill you." Few kids believed him.

"But, it is better than having you all play the real game of Cetsufel, where fully activated weapons are used, and people are killed, right?" The entire class nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now, that being said about the stun-guns, when you are stunned, you become an object that anyone can move around. Also, once you've got the flag from the enemy base, you run directly to your own. But, please note, there will be no safe zones, and the flag will automatically return to the base if it removed from a person's hand. Now, in this game, you will be running a lot. And one cardinal rule is that no hurting anyone, or else I may actually have to come into the game, and none of you want that. Now," XT raised his arm up in the air, and two small rooms appeared on the sides of the gym. "Team one, go over to that side of the gym, Team two, stay here, and go into that one. Inside, you will find the weapons that you will use. And, oh yes, you can hit your own teammates, so be warned."

"Um, Mr. Xavier, sir, aren't you going to get in trouble for letting us have guns at school?" a little kid asked him.

"If I do get in trouble, what will they do to me? And besides, you are all going to have fun with this, aren't you? Ok, now everybody! Listen up! When you go inside your rooms, and pick up your weapons, the door will shut, and you will hear a lot of strange noises. Do not be alarmed by them, it will only be me, creating a place for you all to challenge each other in. And, if anyone really needs me, I will be there before you can say anything, so don't even bother saying anything at all. Ok, good luck to you all, winning team gets a prize. Have fun!" XT laughed as the doors shut and he walked to the center of the room.

He stood there, in the middle of the floor in his chrome gym. He lifted his hand gracefully up in the air, and began to move them around in a timely order. The gym responded to his actions. The floor began to rise and fall, walls appeared, and platforms came out of the walls. He continued his conducting until the gym was completely different. Now, this one story chrome room had become a three level arena, with halls, walls, platforms, sniper posts, a no-man's-land and two distinct bases. He still stood in the middle, and then gave a few tweaks to the room.

With the flick of his wrist, a green haze began to cover the lower levels. It was just to blur their vision, and look cool; it would not be harmful in any way. He then lowered his right hand, and made a few complex motions with his left hand. The room began to change again. But this time, no physical features were altered. Instead, only the color scheme was. Now, the entire room looked like a rundown, abandoned city.

Please with his work, XT sunk into a room, and announced to everybody what had happened.

"OK everyone, the field is set, let the games begin!"

**It is simple, the faster the reviews and hits come in, the faster I will update. (This applies to ALL of my stories...)**

**Now, kids with guns, what can go wrong? (Everything...)**

**More coming soon...**


	15. Abusing the Gun

**Ok, so, I have nearly completely forgotten where I left you guys here, (don't worry, the chapters from here to the end are pretty much done, and I think you will be ok with the ending...) so I am sorry, I just haven't gotten much sleep lately, and with Driver's Ed and all of that... it is crazy...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Daisy had barely gotten her gun up from its rack before the doors opened.

"Oh, this is going to end up badly…" She mumbled under her breath.

She watched as all of the dogs on her team rushed out of the room, cheering and holding their guns proudly up in the air, and charging into the city-like battlefield.

"Hey Daisy, want to go get back at Brunis for hurting you that one day?" Richard asked.

"Oh… um, sure, I guess." Daisy replied glumly. Richard, putting his gun in one hand, held Daisy's hand, and the two began to navigate through the maze of corridors and floors that XT had built for them.

* * *

Brunis had been one of the first to grab a gun. He stared at the door with a look on his face of sheer determination. He was going to do something heroic for Daisy, and he knew just what to do; get her away from Richard's control.

"Alright, who's gonna charge?" A dog behind him asked.

"I will, but I have no intention of getting that flag." Brunis replied.

"Let me guess, you are going to abuse the gun too? We all are. We want a bit of playful vengeance on some of our friends. So, we are going to terrorize each other for fun." Another dog added.

"Well, you go have fun with that. I have a bad feeling about this game anyway. So, who wants to go get that flag?" Brunis questioned the group behind him.

"I and my beloved Iris shall go get it, but, we would like some cover, if you understand my choice of words." Jake answered, gripping Iris's hand boldly.

"Then the two of you, follow me, I will not let anything through." Brunis promised, as the two lovers stood behind him, loosening the grips on each other's hands, and gripping their guns more tightly.

The doors opened, and Brunis, Iris, and Jake charged into the city-like maze.

* * *

Luna was with Paul on team one when the dogs went wild and ran out to meet their friends in a fun firefight. She was cheering with them as if she had been with them for years. And she felt very accepted in the group.

"So, where are we going?" Luna asked to Paul as the group ran.

"Our other friends are over there, and we can have a fun fight with them. We are all going to get into a big circle, and fire at them, and not give a care about that flag thing!"

"I want to get the flag though…"

"Alright men! You heard the lady! To the flag!" Paul cheered. The other's roared in agreement and the whole group charged into the no-man's-land area.

* * *

Brunis quickly climbed up walls, and ran through corridors, leading Jake and Iris to the flag. None of them had seem any of team one yet, and they didn't plan on finding them. The trio was clinging to the wall of the second floor, leading out to the no-man's-land, hopping on platforms to get across. With any luck, none of them would fall, and none of them would get seen.

"C'mon, and quietly." Brunis beckoned the two over with his finger, and they stealthily hopped on the platforms over to the opposing base.

"Ok, now what?" Jake asked.

"I will continue to lead you two over there, but, if I find my own target, I'm going to have to leave you."

"Hey, you're Brunis, right?" Iris looked curiously at him.

"Yeah, and?"

"Didn't you save Daisy from that evil Mr. Brown in the third grade?"

"You do look a lot like that Brunis." Jake added.

"I am that Brunis, yes."

"Then why aren't you with Daisy?"

"And where did you go?"

"Ok, long story made short. I did something stupid, and ran away. Now, I came back to try and confess my faults to her, and she is being oppressed by that Richard guy. In fact, this worries me. I don't know why, but I think something bad is going to happen, and soon at that."

"Ok then. I guess I want to wish you good luck. After all, love is more important than that flag." Iris explained.

"Right you are my love." Jake gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh how I wish I were as lucky…" Brunis mumbled. "Come on, if the bases are symmetrical, than we can use the upper floor to get to the base via ladder, right?"

"Right, let's go then." And the trio began to creep up the ladder onto the floor above them.

* * *

As Luna and her friends broke into no-man's-land, they heard something; the clinking of metal.

"Fire!" A voice called, and the first shots were fired. Little yellow balls of glowing energy, no bigger than a pea, were rocketed at the group. Luna, being near the center and back, didn't get hit by the shots, but her partners did, and fell down, unmoving. Luna looked forward, and fired her own gun. She had no idea how to aim it, or where she was firing, but she didn't care, it was fun to think that she might actually hit something.

But, that was before she got hit. She looked to her left as a small ball of light hit her in the hip. The pain was direct, and the settled throughout the body. As the pain spread and diminished in power, she found that she couldn't move her muscles. She could breath, but her arms, legs, head, and abdomen would not move for her. In about ten seconds, she began to regain control.

She jumped back, trying to get away from the place, only to get hit a few more times.

"Ha! This is hopeless!" She laughed to herself as the bullets whizzed over her head, and she ducked for cover.

* * *

Daisy and Richard were wandering around, all alone, in the uppermost level of the gym, and they had no sense of direction where they were.

"Come on Richard, the flag is this way!" Daisy pulled on his arm, begging him to go to a corridor on her left.

"No, I know where I'm going, my Queen." Richard replied. The drone of gunfire hummed beneath their feet very loudly.

"Well, that must be where the action is, come on! Let's go that way!" Daisy let go of Richard's hand and walked past him to the noise.

As Daisy walked past him, he grabbed her waist. A tingling feeling shot through her body and she made a slight jump, which made Richard reach his other hand over her mouth, and pull her closer to the wall.

"What are you doing?" She cried out, trying her best to get away from him.

"You are tempting me far too much, my Queen." He tried to say calmly as he tried to pin her down.

Daisy hit him in the face, causing Richard to fall backwards away from her. Daisy got up and ran away, leaving her gun behind.

"Oh no you don't my Queen." Richard grabbed his own gun and fired it at Daisy.

She fell forward, frozen with pain, fear, and a bolt of paralyzing energy.

"And now you can't do much, can you?" Daisy looked at him, her eyes following his movement closer to her. Daisy felt the paralysis fading, but before she could run, Richard shot her again.

Richard looked at Daisy for a few seconds, and then knelt down in front of her, gun still ready to be fired. He reached under her dress, and pulled forward. Daisy shrieked and was vigorously fighting the paralysis to no avail. Richard smiled in a sinister way at Daisy, and shot her again, and pinned her down limb to limb.

Daisy was terrified, and Quasar was stunned. Quasar had reacted badly to the ambient energy that stunned them. This caused a bit of stasis in her mind, and prevented motor skill for far longer than any living creature would be stunned for. In other words, Quasar was useless.

* * *

Brunis had heard a faint noise come from a place nearby. He turned to his two partners.

"This is where I leave you two. Good luck with the flag, and goodbye!" Brunis ran off, holding his gun like he was in the army, in a stance that made him look ready for anything.

He turned the corner, and was shocked at the sight he saw. Daisy was lying on the ground, and her dress was slowly being lowed to her chest. Richard was lying on top of her, his elbows pinning her arms and his legs pinning her legs. Brunis also took note that Daisy's underwear was lying on the ground next to them. Daisy didn't look happy in the given situation.

Brunis looked at Richard with anger and disgust.

"What the heck are you doing to my friend?" He roared as he shot Richard.

Richard froze, Daisy's dress was slowly getting ripped by his hands tearing as he fell towards her, unable to keep himself up. It appeared as the shot had hit Daisy too, either that, or she was too frightened to move. Brunis walked towards them and shot Richard again.

"I swear, how many times do I have to tell perverts like you? The innocent don't want you. Ah well, I'm going to let you go again, and hopefully you will learn. But still," Brunis dropped his gun and moved in on the whelp, cracking his knuckles. "You will not escape unscathed."

Brunis picked up Richard by the neck, and with his one good arm, he gave Richard a cut across the face, a scar, running from his ear to his chin.

Richard screamed and tried to run away. Brunis threw him away, towards the no-man's-land section, and Richard skittered away, defeated.

Brunis turned to Daisy.

"Are you all right?" He asked calmly, kneeling down to Daisy, who was lying down still.

"Oh Brunis…" She jumped off the ground and flung herself into his arms.

"It's ok. I'm here, aren't I?"

"Holy crap Brunis. That was too close. I could feel his fur creeping up the side of my leg! It was horrible!" She clung to his silver fur even tighter.

"Hey, it's all right, right? I'm here, he's gone, and you still have your virginity, isn't that good enough for now?"

"Yes. But… b-but… oh just hold me." Brunis held Daisy tightly and securely in his arms, and Daisy, for the first time in a long time, felt safe from harm.

"There there, it'll be ok." Brunis comforted, giving Daisy a small back rub.

Daisy was still trembling in Brunis's arms when a voice from inside the wall called to them.

"Ah, Daisy? I'd like to see you in my office, alone please. Oh and yes, pick that dirty piece of lingerie off my floor, please." The voice said calmly as a door in the wall opened.

Daisy unquestioningly grabbed her underwear and walked through the opened doorway; it collapsed shorty after she was inside.

* * *

XT-421 was there, sitting at a chrome desk, monitoring the whole gym at one time. The room was cramped, and it felt like it was moving around.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Daisy shyly said.

"Yes. Stand up for me Daisy." She did as told, and XT stared at her with thoughtful eyes. "Ah, I can see you need something to wear now, don't you?"

"Yes, I've been meaning to get out of this dress all day." She tugged at the already stretched out collar.

"Then here, you may want this." XT produced a familiar set of garments.

"How did you get this?" Daisy asked, verifying that it was in fact her Seedrian outfit.

"I stole it from Richard's house."

"Thank you XT." Daisy grabbed the outfit wholeheartedly, and XT caught a glimpse of metal on her right wrist.

"Is that a little Quasar I know?" He asked enthusiastically to the wristband.

Quasar recovered instantaneously from her mental lapse.

"Hi Daddy!" Quasar jumped from Daisy's wrist and landed in XT's palm. XT caressed his daughter's head and she made a low mechanical purr. **(A/N: Father/Daughter moment...aw...)**

"She's your daughter?"

"Technically, I helped build her, so in a matter of speaking, yes."

"So then, she has been watching me while I fell in love with Richard, and everything that has happened?"

"Yes. She is also in charge of that odd urge that you get all of a sudden, every once in a while, to love Brunis, and imagine him next to you and all of that stuff."

"How?"

"We, my daughter and I, both snuck into Richard's house the night you were brought there, and I gave Quasar a poison that would affect your hormones in such a way that you would be stimulated into loving Brunis. She activates the poison by sending a low frequency beam at you. Now Quasar, I want you to do something for me. Stay near her still, but do not be on her. Those energy blasts could be fatal to you, ok my child?"

Quasar nodded profusely, and her green eye winked in acknowledgement.

"So, wait… I was being manipulated the whole time?"

"Yes. And still are. So long as that chip is in your head, I don't know what you are going to do. Maybe get the remote from him? Ah yes, Quasar, give our guest some privacy." He took Quasar in his hands, and turned around.

"Do I have to worry about the door opening?" Daisy was oddly embarrassed by the fact that XT was in the same room, even though he was a robot, he was still a person.

"No, the doors open at my command and willpower. No one can get in or out without my approval." Daisy had slipped into a new pair of clothing, undergarments and all.

"Amazing, you even got my old underwear back…"

"I'm XT-421, that's my job. Now, you must go out there to be with Brunis. And, oh yes, a present for you." XT dropped the red dress on the ground and held out his hand.

"What is this?" She asked, tacking out a small wooden stick from his hand.

"A match, I know you knew that. It is to 'burn away those bad mistakes' starting with this hideous dress." XT pinched the match, and it caught fire. Daisy laughed and dropped the small match onto the dress, underwear, and shoes, causing them all to burn into a heap of ashes in front of her.

"You are one funny guy XT. And what am I to do about shoes?"

"You've got stockings, right? And Brunis too; you don't need anything else." He smiled, and the wall opened into a door again. Brunis was waiting for her to come out.

"Wow, you are so beautiful with that dress on." Brunis remarked.

"Thank you Brunis, oh thank you so much for that. H-He would've done something rather vile to me… and I don't want to think about it."

"Neither do I."

"You know what, let's both of us do something, ok?" Daisy took a step towards Brunis.

"Whatever you want."

"Let's completely forget about the last few days, and remember the other times that we were together, ok?"

Brunis held each of her hands in each of his hands, and stared her into her eye.

"Daisy, so long as you are with me, I am, for the first time ever, truly happy. Being with you is the only way I am happy anymore, it always was. I never had a good childhood, until you came into my life, and then I messed it up, and I paid for that by you falling in love with another person. Please, accept my apology."

"Brunis," Daisy took Brunis's face in her hands, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Is that your method of taking apologies?" Brunis asked after they broke the kiss.

"No, you had no need of an apology. I am the one who fell in love with that monster, so that is my fault, not yours. And, that was just my way of saying 'hey, you are a really cute guy, and I know you like me, and we both were best friends once, so let's be them again, or better yet, let's go farther than friends.'" Daisy replied.

"I…um…" Brunis couldn't think of words. Daisy wrapped her arms around him and gave him another kiss. The two then sat down on the ground, waiting for the end of the game to come soon.

**Ah, they're back together again... But, is everything going to work well? I mean, Richard is still alive, and he still wants Daisy. AND he still has that dam remote. So, what is gonig to happen? Shall everything stay as it is?**

**More coming soon...**


	16. Evil Prevails

**I've got little to say with the begining of this chapter really... (but the ending notes are pretty cool... I got pretty bored, so well, just read and see... I doubt you'll think the less of me...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Luna had charged into the team two's base, and was making her way to the flag. No one had gotten past her boys in no-man's-land. And it was up to her to get the flag. Every so often she would encounter someone inside the base, she would shoot them, and run away in a different direction. Although she had no idea where she was going, she had a good hunch that the flag was near.

* * *

Quasar skittered around Daisy as she and Brunis snuggled together against the wall.

"Oh, Brunis, this person is an interesting thing. Say hello Quasar."

"Hello Brunis! I am Quasar Flitscelia! I am XT-421's daughter!"

"Oh really? That is cool. Are you like, following in daddy's footsteps to become a catalyst?"

"Yeah! I even have some control over people, the moment my father lets me, I will be able to do this to people all over the world!" Quasar's eye turned pink, and she stared at Daisy.

Daisy again felt the pleasant feeling of the poison in her blood. Her eyes were tinted pink, and she stared at Brunis.

"S-She can make me fall in love with you. That was her f-first job."

"So, wait, what is wrong with you?" Daisy began to sweat a bit.

"Quasar is using a low frequency signal, and that is mixing with my blood to stimulate hormones in my body. Oh! The feeling is overpowering… you don't even know…" Daisy reached over to Brunis, and began to kiss him continuously on the face and head.

"Wow, Daisy, I didn't know you could act like this."

"Neither did I…" She giggled. The two sat there, madly in love with one another once again; the first time officially since they broke up years ago.

* * *

Richard sat glumly on the floor, looking at his scar using mirror that he kept in his jacket pocket. He growled bitterly at the sight of it.

"I'll show them. Brunis will quake in fear as I erase all of Daisy's memories, and replace them with ones of me, and completely take over her as my mind slave! Daisy will be mine! And when I have her luscious body all to myself, and that Brunis kid is left all alone in the dust, with no memories of himself to back him up, he will pay the price for ruining my million dollar face!" Richard got out his remote and began furiously typing a large command.

* * *

All of a sudden, Daisy felt very strange.

"I don't feel so good…" Daisy fell over onto Brunis, and began to lose consciousness.

"What is happening?" Brunis asked Quasar.

"EEK! The NI! It's moving to grade one! She's doomed…" Quasar chirped.

"What do you mean?"

"The chip inside her head is beginning to change her personality so that she will forget everything but her and Richard."

"There has got to be something we can do…"

"There is, and I'm doing it right now." Quasar's eye turned pink again, and Daisy began to react to it.

Richard appeared in the corner of the hall.

"It's useless, even now, I can walk next to her, and she will sit next to me rather than you."

"Stop it now!" Brunis roared.

"No. I can't anyways, I already sent the command." He took a seat next to Daisy, and Daisy leaned over to him.

"Hello my King!" She said proudly. Then her eyes flashed pink again, and she huddled over to Brunis.

"Save me Brunis!" She wailed, then shuddered again and went over to Richard.

* * *

Quasar worked hard to keep the NI at bay, but it didn't work so great. So instead, she just had the poison working overtime.

* * *

Daisy rolled over Brunis, and clung to him tightly, as if she were to die if she let go. Her skin began to turn pink, and she began to shudder, sweat poured from her face, and she felt like she was going to die.

"Brunis…" She moaned her eyes whitened, and she fell onto him limply. Brunis tried to wake her up, but failed.

"Daisy? Daisy? Daisy? Wake up Daisy. Come on; show us that smile of yours. Please? For me? Wake up please. Daisy?" Brunis gently shook her, and she didn't do anything. She wasn't dead, but was completely unresponsive.

"What did you do to her?"

"I simply told her to forget you, and love me instead. If she awakens, her mind will belong to me. She will listen to everything I say. Until then, and if she doesn't wake up, well, she'd make a great toy, don't you think? I could do anything to her, and she couldn't respond. She'd just sit there, accept me, and look pretty." Richard smiled, forgetting who he was sitting next to. **(A/N: Forgetting who he was sitting next to... BADSS MISTAKE THERE SONNY!)**

"How dare you! You are a sick, perverted, snobby, filthy, little, arrogant, stuck-up, snot-nosed little pest. You have almost killed this girl, and all you can talk about is having fun with her unconscious body? You sick pervert! I am going to break and slice you into pieces, and serve you to my old clan. Come here Richard!" Brunis roared as he began to chase Richard through the halls.

Eventually, they came to a drop-off into no-man's-land. Richard stopped as he could go no further.

"Fight me twerp! Receive your punishment for using women like that!" Brunis charged at Richard, and tackled him down to the first floor. 36 feet they fell, and Richard was still alive. His arms had taken most of the fall, they were completely shattered.

The crossfire stopped to see the spectacle; the only guy ever to have Daisy, the prettiest girl in the whole school, fawn over him, beat the crap out of the richest kid in the world. Brunis punched Richard's face until blood came from his eyes. And then, he continued by beating breaking a few of his ribs, and making his cough out blood.

Before Brunis continued, a small, faint voice called from above.

"Get the remote, we're going to lose her!" Brunis grabbed the remote from Richard's pocket, and climbed his way back to Daisy on the third floor.

"Come on Daisy, your father will know what to do…" Brunis picked up Daisy, and ran to the first floor.

"This way, Brunis, I must stay here, and dispose of Richard, you, go to her home, her father will be waiting." XT appeared, and showed them a way out of the gym.

"Thank you XT."

"No problem, now go! She may be lost as it is…" Brunis bolted it to her house, still carrying her in his arms from her upper back and upper thigh areas.

"This just gets more dramatic with every second…" XT thought aloud. He picked up Richard's beat-up body, and hauled him into his office.

"Nothing to see here folks, go about your games. The prize is altered; the first person to capture the flag gets a prize."

* * *

And Luna, so close already to the flag, picked up team two's flag, and began to run it home.

* * *

Brunis ran like his feet were on fire. Tears formed in his eyes as he ran. The very thought of Daisy being brain dead freaked him out, and made him want to vomit, but the urgency of his mission prevented that. So he ran, onwards and onwards in hopes that the house would appear soon.

* * *

Luna had just grabbed the flag, or rather, she touched her gun to it, and it became magnetized to it. She ran away to her own base, fleeing on the upper levels, as far away from no-man's-land as possible. She jumped on the platforms, making sure not to fall onto the ground that was no-man's-land below.

Limberly and gracefully, she jumped from platform to platform, undetected by the shooters below. As she reached ground on the other side, she noticed two figures staring at her. One had her flag in his hand. She shot the kid in the forehead, and he froze. The girl then looked in anger at her and fired at Luna. Luna sidestepped to just barely miss the shot, and then returned fire, hitting the girl in the face, and she too fell over.

"And I think that is mine." Luna grabbed the flag back and it vanished in her hands. "What in the world was that? Ah well, I've got a game to win." She laughed as she ran through the complex quickly, now knowing that a group of people were chasing her.

The kids were gaining, and she had just seen the pedestal for the flag. She ran for it, hoping that she other two wouldn't catch up. She made a hopeful dive for it, and the flag touched the pedestal just before she got shot in the back.

"Winner!" A voice announced from nowhere.

The walls in the gym began to compress, and the ceiling began to fall. It made holes in itself for the shape of people who were on the bottom floors still.

In no time, the once large, multi-level, city-themed gym returned to its old, chrome self. The guns that were in the kid's hands melted into the ground like it was sand.

"Luna," XT was standing right behind her as if he were there the whole time. "You win. So, your prize, one wish. Anything you desire."

"You already granted my wish. I have a boyfriend."

"Ah, do you still want the man of your dreams?"

"No. Not anymore. I would rather a house to live in, honestly."

"The material goods type, eh? Ok, I will have it done later today for you. In fact, how about after your trip through town with your friends, I take you to your new home?"

"How'd you know about my friends and our trip?"

"I just know these things. But, do take care of yourself, eh Luna?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll soon find out." His voice trailed off.

"What now?" A kid asked.

"Go home. It is exactly that time of day, so go home, have fun, and try not to worry about things." XT said encouragingly as the children fled the gym, that they now thought was awesome, and walked through the school, sharing all of the stories they had to tell.

* * *

**If you thought that I would join their hearts,**

**Watch in horror as I rip them apart...**

**With all their troubles laid behind,**

**The girl begins to lose her mind.**

**"Oh no" you say, and begin to weep,**

**and my laugh becomes a fathom deep.**

**And before you get all faint or swoon,**

**here these words,**

**More coming soon...**


	17. In a State of Mental Lapse

**And now we return to this wretched plight,**

**And the girl must, for her life, fight.**

**A drop of poison, and a chip of hardware,**

**This girl has a large load to bear.**

**Can she make it? Will she survive?**

**Will her lover be forced to cry?**

**Of course I know, and I shall show,**

**But perhaps this Seed is unable to grow...**

**Or is all of this but a joking ploy?**

**And now you know, I must say,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Brunis ran, and Quasar helped. She pushed Brunis along with her small thrusters. It barely helped, but it gave Brunis the sense of loyalty and urgency that Quasar was trying to show.

Daisy's home was in sight; Brunis hadn't seen it in years.

"Tails!" He yelled in the direction of the house. A small golden head peeped out of the door quizzically, Tails had no idea it was Brunis.

"Who is it?" He asked, a bit agitated.

"Not important right now. Daisy's unconscious and I think you may be able to help." Brunis replied as he stopped at the door.

"Brunis?" Tails asked at the tall handsome figure in front of him.

"Get Daisy some help now." He ordered.

"Yes sir! Lay her on my table for the moment. Wow, Brunis, you look great." **(A/N: Brunis's voice is so much stronger... a person as smart as Tails even listens to him... Brunis'd make a good ruler...)**

"Daisy is all that matters right now. Now please, she has something in her head, and if we don't act soon, she may become brain-dead."

"What? What is it?" Quasar stepped out on the table next to Daisy.

"It is an NI, a neural influencer. Grade 1. Any longer, and it will wipe her mind blank. She will be nothing but a machine that is alive. You must save her Tails." Quasar squeaked.

"Ok… Where is it?" Tails asked, pulling out a small first aid kit from his kitchen. Cosmo rushed in on them at the thought of noise. As soon as she saw her unconscious daughter lying limp on the table, and Tails with his gloves on, and standing over her, she panicked, and saw a large figure standing in front of the table.

"You! You must have done this to her! Who are you to let an innocent girl down you monster?" Cosmo screamed as she lunged at Brunis.

"Jeez Mrs. Prower, I never remembered you to be so violent." His deep voice, though dramatically altered, sparked the memories of Brunis into Cosmo's head.

"Oh my gosh. Brunis? Is that you?"

"Listen, save Daisy first, then I'll talk about myself, ok? Now Tails, what do you need me to do?"

"Lean back, relax, and pray that I know what I'm doing." He said calmly as he made a slight incision on his daughter's forehead. A bit of a green ooze faintly gushed from the wound, and Tails grimaced as he put his small tweezers into her head and fished around for the chip.

"Eew. Now that is just gross." Cosmo turned away.

"Tails?"

"Just a minute, I think I got it." Tails pulled out a small chip about the size of a pea in his tweezers, and Daisy made a slight twitch in pain.

"That's it. Thank you Tails, now there is a chance that she will not become a vegetable."

"A chance?" Cosmo shrieked.

"Only time can tell, until then, let's get her to her bedroom." Brunis waited for Tails to stitch up his daughter's head, and then he gently lifted her off to her room.

"He is so cool!" Cosmo wooed as Brunis turned the corner.

"What has he got that I don't?" Tails joked, he knew Brunis was a better looking guy than himself, but he didn't care.

"Well, other than those rock hard muscles, and that bold stance, and that determined look on his face, nothing."

"All right you." He teased. "But you still love me right?" He asked innocently, putting on some puppy dog eyes.

"How can I say no to you?" She laughed as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I would hold you, but I have this stuff on my hands…" he held out his gooey, slimy hands.

"Yeah, um, wash that stuff off, and I'll clean the table. Then, you go get Brian. Ok?"

"By your command." Tails said in a mechanical voice.

* * *

Brunis set Daisy down on the bed, and stroked her fair hair gently.

"Oh my love, please live. I came all this way, saved you from Richard, and did my best to comfort you, please, don't die mentally. You are too nice to be brain-dead." He kissed her on the cheek, waited for a miracle, and then left, with Daisy still on the bed.

He walked out of the room sighing. His tail hung low, and his head hung lower. Cosmo and Tails looked at him slowly take a seat on the couch and rest his head in his hands.

"Is it really that bad Brunis?" Tails asked, worried for Brunis's sanity, and Daisy's mental welfare.

"Tails, do you know a rich kid named Richard?"

"Yes; that we do."

"He had her imprisoned mentally, as a slave to do whatever the heck he wanted, and she couldn't do anything to stop him, and couldn't say no."

"You mean, he could've-" Cosmo started.

"Yes, madam, Richard in fact came close; three times in the past two days. Once when he first put the chip in her head, I think he also tried it when she was brought to his house unconsciously, and then he came literally inches from her just a few minutes ago. Even if she does make it out ok in the head, there is still the greater possibility that she will never really recover."

"You're kidding, right?" Cosmo was in disbelief. Brunis looked up at her, and shot her a glance of assurance.

"No ma'am, I'm not kidding. She is my everything, and without her, I feel more lost than a bat without ears."

"So, you still love her deeply?"

"I would give anything, all of the blood in my body, my physical strength, my mind power, my soul even, to keep her alive and well, so, yes, I love her very deeply."

"Why did you come back Brunis?"

"Well, it started when I tried to use my ex-girlfriend Luna to replace Daisy. Just about two months ago, I was going insane, because I remembered that it was the anniversary of Daisy and I meeting. So, Luna sat me down, and tricked me into coming back. We got here just as Richard was about to, yeah, that, to Daisy. I stopped him, and Daisy tried to talk to me, but Richard came in, and he took her away, and, us, not knowing what was going on, believed that Daisy just didn't like me anymore."

"If only you knew the truth of it all Brunis. She sits up in that tree house of yours every day, after her homework is done, with all of her spare time, hoping that 'one day my knight will come back'. It was so bad that we almost got her into counseling."

"Heh… that is pretty funny. You should've seen what I was like, nightmares, and… more. But, after Daisy left, I went back after her, and Richard again was close to, well, he was on top of her, and trying to feel her body. I knocked him off, but then he used Daisy to try to beat me away, and she got hurt… It killed me to think that she hated me enough to beat me to the point of her own self hurting. Of course, now I realize that she was being controlled, but it was just the fact of seeing her so angry, so filled with hate, it scared me, and made me feel terrible to an extreme."

"How exactly did this chip work?" Tails held up the chip and analyzed it carefully.

"Give me that now." Brunis snatched the slimy piece of hardware and through it on the ground along with the remote.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure that such a thing never is used again." Brunis replied as he stomped on the small metal objects.

"Why? I could use it to make a better invention! One that you could benefit from."

"Tails, it is for the better. I've seen what this does to a person; it ruins them, and turns them into toys for the person with the remote. That is not what and who people are. They are people, not toys, and that is how it should remain." **(A/N: Bonus point for the wise guy! Go Brunis!)**

"Brunis, you've gotten wiser since we last met."

"I know, it comes naturally when you are forced to live on your own, I think. Continuing, then, we come to today. Earlier today, I went to school with Luna, in any hopes of finding Daisy, and talking to her. We eventually did, and, well, I'll spare all of the lovely talking we did while Richard didn't interfere, but it boiled down to me versus Richard in XT's gym class."

"See? XT is alive!" Tails shouted.

"I know, I've already told you that."

"But you didn't believe me."

"Are you kidding? I knew it all along, I just was testing you."

"Sure you were." Tails hugged Cosmo's side, and she laughed.

"So, Brunis, what happened at gym?"

"Tails, shouldn't you be getting Brian?" Brunis asked.

"Holy crap, I forgot about him again!" Tails flew out the door, followed by the unforgettable sound of a jet engine.

"He's always forgetting." Cosmo muttered. **(A/N: These two make a comical older couple...)**

"Now Cosmo, this part of the story is gruesome. XT gave us guns that stunned you for about ten seconds. I'm not sure how it happened, but Daisy told me a bit about it. Apparently, she was forced onto the ground, stunned by Richard's gun, and he removed her underwear, he shot her again, and got on top of her, and began to lift up her skirt, and tear down her dress at the chest. That is when I shot him, and pushed him away. Do you realize how close that was?"

"Sadly, yes. I have a good feeling that the feeling of Richard staring at her, and she not being able to do anything as he came closer will stay in her mind forever. Unless of course you could give her some better memories…" Cosmo smiled at him, and Brunis's color flushed white, and he blushed. **(A/N: I wonder what she meant by that... sarcastically)**

"Well... Um... She'd have to tell me to do that I guess… Wait, isn't it supposed to be that the daughter tries to break free by doing things like that. And, Cosmo, please, I feel very uncomfortable talking about things like that. I like her for who she is in her head, not to mention her adorable face, but not how her body looks. So please, I never really considered that... to be honest."

"Really? Wow. Then you passed the 'mother test'. She's yours."

"No, she's herself, and only herself. I do not claim ownership of her in any way."

"My my Brunis, you have grown up. I welcome you back warmly. Can I see how much you've truly grown?"

"Sure, you'll find that I'm not that much different." Cosmo walked around the tall figure that she once looked down at. Once, Brunis was a weak little boy, and now, he had arms that looked as if they could stop trains, legs that seemed sturdier that trees, and his core, though covered in fur, was obviously in the best shape of its life.

And, if that wasn't enough, he face changed too. It didn't just grow bigger; it grew wiser, more stern, and sure of itself. It was obvious that Brunis was more confident than he was before he left.

"Ah, Brunis, you are wrong, look at yourself. Go to that mirror you once looked in," Cosmo said with a wise, motherly tone, "that same mirror that you passed out in front of after you saved Daisy from Wolfain."

Brunis did as he was told, and actually looked at himself in the mirror. He _had_ changed. Everything about him seemed better.

"Well, I have changed. But, I fear that Daisy sees me as somewhat of a monster."

"Brunis, I laugh at that. She would never care about the size of your muscles. So long as you are there to care and protect her, she will always love you."

"Are you sure?"

Cosmo gave him a stare of disbelief.

"Brunis. Are you kidding me? Let's just see how she acts when she wakes up."

"_If_, she wakes up." Brunis corrected, and disappeared into Daisy's room.

* * *

Luna was having a ball. All of her new friends carried her on their shoulders and heads as the 'champion of CTF'. They roared and cheered as they paraded her through streets. And she laughed right along with them.

The group ran through the city, still cheering on their hero, and wove their way through alleys and passages throughout the city towards an unknown destination.

As they turned into a less populated, and less active, side of town, their howling began to die down.

"Wow, wasn't that a fun game?" Luna asked them, with no reply. This made her feel uneasy. "Um, guys?"

"Now!" Paul roared as the group entered a small alleyway.

In moments, all of the gang's faces changed. Luna's became covered with fear and stupidity, and the other's faces were no longer happy, and cheery. They now all had a tint of evil in their eyes, and lust filled their faces. This chilled Luna to the bone. She attempted, in vain, to get away from them. But, buy now, a circle had already formed around her and a few guys stood in the middle with her.

"W-what are you doing?" Luna asked skittishly as two of the boys caressed her fur, making her tingle unpleasantly.

"Well, what? Did you really think that we'd let some chick like you into our gang? And, besides, you're a wolf, barely even worthy to be called our cousin!" Paul barked as he moved in front of Luna.

"So, you're not my boyfriend?"

"No!" He spat at her feet. "I just wanted to get a bit of fun out of you. And I think my friends will agree to it." Everyone nodded in synchronization. Luna bit her teeth, and her eyes flashed in the amethyst color that symbolized her psychic superiority. A few kids were launched back, but they recovered too soon, and Luna, with her diminutive strength and muscle mass, was easily overcome by the teenaged dogs.

They grabbed her arms first, and then Paul and his friend moved in. They were so close to her chest and pelvis that she could feel the heat emanating from her body. She trembled in fear as they came closer.

Then, the sound of rockets filled their ears. Paul and his friend backed away holding their ears from the noise as it came nearer.

"Rescue mission complete." A robotic voice echoed over the drone of rockets. Luna could feel her body being lifted from the ground by her underarms.

She looked down at the ground, and watched as the boys tried to recover from what happened to them. She looked up, and saw the chin of XT-421, looking forwards into the skies ahead.

"Why did you come for me?" Luna asked him.

"Well, I'm upholding a promise. I told you that 'after your trip with your friends is over' that I would pick you up, and show you your new home. And, I can assume with great certainty that they did not plan to move from that location for a long time. Maybe even until tomorrow. If they pulsed their lust towards you, you do realize that that would have been a sad reality. And, thus, I think that you needed to see your home before some cruel, lust filled kids take away your virginity, don't you?"

"XT, it is good to have a friend like you." She sighed as she watched the ground blur by beneath her feet."

"Friend? No, I am not your friend. But I am your teacher. I will look out for you like a teacher does, and will keep that other promise that I made to you so long ago it seems. There will be another guy, and trust me, Paul the Labrador is not that guy."

"Then, who is? And why did he go after me like that?"

"I do not know, I have a hunch, but I'll keep it to myself and my daughter for now… but, why did Paul get you? Hmm. Simple. He never wanted another friend, he had many. And, he is one of the same members that did try to do that to Daisy seven years ago. And, another notable thing, did you notice how he first approached you? He was calm, there wasn't much worry, if at all, in his voice. He was a player, a player at the game of love. And trust me, I know the game, and I am above him in that game. For I too 'play' people in it. But, I do it not for myself, but for others. For example, I, though I will admit doing it by mistake, dropped Brunis off in that forest that he one day met Daisy in. And, I brought Cosmo back from the dead to be with Tails. And, tricked the two into marrying one another. So, you see, I am a player, and I never lose."

"But, who is my true love? You claimed to know it, and I want to know too. And, really, I don't care about love and its players."

"Well you should. Love is the one game I can beat anyone in, and you just so happen to be a big pawn in that game."

"But who is my love?"

"I know, but I won't tell you!" XT teased.

"I take it back; you are a cruel, evil robot."

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'll drop you." XT dropped her, and she fell the half a foot to the ground and began to tumble around on it.

Maybe by fate, maybe by chance, but she nonetheless did. She bumped into a home, it was small, barely big enough for two, that was made of wood, by the edge of the forest, next to a small river, with an apple orchard in the back, and the whole house was dug into a tree.

"My present given, Luna, and my next shall come a bit later. Muhohohohohoho!" XT howled in laughter as his rockets shot him into the sky, where he became but a miniscule dot in the heavens above.

"Thank you, XT… you're too kind." Luna mumbled in awe at her new house, as she stumbled inside, and began testing the bed with some snoring and sleeping.

* * *

**I that I am done rhyming for a bit... because it is getting tiring, and a bit boring... but ah well, it was fun while it lasted...**

**So, will our two love birds actually live to let their Seed of Love grow? Or will Daisy's health crash and burn and they have to let her die? Could Brunis do that?**

**Let's find out...**

**More coming soon...**


	18. For Better or Worse

**Life IS cruel... and though I haven't ever been put through a really hard time in my life, I kind of know this. Why? Well, I have had a pretty much pathetic social life as a child. I can seriously COUNT the amount of friends I have had since I moved from my old house when I was about 8. There has been about 10 REAL LIFE people who, in my life, I can actually called a good friend. People who I can rely on (or could anyways, seeing as many of these people I do not hang out with or even see anymore.) I have been socially rejected for about as long as I can remember. To the world, I was the nerdy kid who had a knack for acting weird and strange. Be it my odd sense of altered reality, (always thinking about cool scenes that I would like to do or show people, usually involving an inhuman quality) or my simple 'know-it-all' persona. When I was in sixth grade, I was already learning how things worked. From elevators to cars to planes to locks to even boats. And not just how they worked, but the science behind this. People thought it was weird, and ect...**

**When I actually fell in love for the first time (which, I vowed never to do.) I kept it secret, and it caused many problem for me. People noted I began to act stranger, and began to relate it to the presence of _her. _I never wanted anyone to know it, but eventually (a year and a half later) I pretty much asked her out. And, because of a foolish mistake of mine, she DID NOT want to go out with me. Mainly because of my mistake, but also because of my lack of self confidence, (that was destroyed because no one liked me, and I had a brother who would constantly demoralize me for being different.)**

**I can easily say though that falling in love was amazingly productive everywhere else though. I had a motive to do things. I got healthier in any attempts to 'woo' this special person. I went crazy in getting faster in my swimming classes. I began to learn poetry and good writing skills in atempts to write about her (and yes, I do have a few poems about her written...) I even began to try to fit in a bit more by getting a cell-phone (which I still desperately hate) and an iPod, (which didn't work out in fitting in because I hated most forms of modern music. But, I found Techno and Dance music, so I was good.)**

**Had it not been for her giving me a heart, (or just making me see my own) I wouldn't be able to write these stories... Many of these stories also reflect upon my own personal experiences. I mean, Brunis in this story is a prime example of that. He went from being a little whelp, capable of a ton, but so timid and afraid that he never did anything unless for a good reason, to becoming an oversized football player, still retaining the kindness, and always helping people. (I cannot begin to count how many times I wanted this for myself...)**

**Well, another thing about my stories is the often mistreatment of people and the continuous threat of sexual misconduct.**

**Where I come from, there are a LOT of bad kids. By the 7th grade, I was aware of the fact that over 25 percent of the students had taken drugs before. And, by the 8th grade, over 60 percent were either doing drugs, or doing each other. That made me sick. I left 9th grade an outcast because I was both a virgin and a non-druggie. If the kids from my school ruled the government, the legal age to concent would be 7, and there would be no limits on drugs whatsoever.**

**I mean, for God's sake, I was even told by one of the girls that she had made love in the hallways of school, WHILE SCHOOL WAS IN SESSION! DURING BREAK! And don't even make me count how many times I have seen girls and guys tongue each other both in front of teachers, and just to block the hallways. I mean, in my opinion, that is for long lasting couples only. Why? Maybe because it comes way to close to having sex itself.**

**In my stories, I have a lot of sexual content, I realize this, but I demonize it. Underaged is just horrible, and rape is unthinkable. There are reasons that I made XT-421... and to get rid of these problems is one of them...**

**Sorry you had to hear me going off on a tangent...**

**My apologies...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Brunis continuously stroked Daisy's fine, golden hair. He sat at the side of the bed, waiting and fretting about, praying that she would come back to normal.

His ears were almost drooping asleep when he first felt a sign of liveliness from Daisy. She stirred uneasily on the bed, as if waking from her sleep.

"Unnnggh." She moaned, still moving around slightly.

"Oh thank heavens! Daisy, are you awake?" Brunis asked sincerely, rubbing Daisy's shoulder slightly.

"Oh jeez dad, that was a terrible nightmare." She yawned.

"My dear Daisy, I'm not your father." He spoke to softly for her to directly hear.

"It was bad. There was something about me being controlled; I was some kind of toy. And, then, there was all of this confusion, and a silver knight swept me off my feet, and got me away from the confusion. Though,"

"He wasn't wearing armor, he had fur." Daisy perked up at his voice as if it were unfamiliar to her.

Daisy turned, and looked at the figure standing over her. He was a tall, strong wolf. His fur was luminous silver, and he had an amethyst line of fur going down his back. His wise and cheery face stared down at her warmly.

"B-Brunis?"

"Yes my love?"

"Brunis!" Daisy jumped onto him from a lying down position, and clung to his strong, durable body.

* * *

Brunis looked surprised. Daisy seemed like she hadn't seen him in forever.

"Daisy, when was the last you saw me?"

"Oh Brunis, that one time you left me so long ago. Seven years was it? If you are still set on leaving, please know this, I forgive you for leaving, if it is enough to sway you from going. I'm a lost little dove without you." Daisy whimpered and looked at Brunis with large, blue, puppy-dog eyes.

"Daisy, I would never leave you. And, oh, this is quite good actually; you seem to have forgotten everything since that chip was in your head."

"What chip?"

"You know that Richard kid? He had a thing in your head for about three days. Today is Friday. He did this to you on Wednesday. So, you don't remember anything of it?"

"No. It's Friday?" She was shocked at the date.

"Yes, and oh, Daisy, come here. We were all so worried that you wouldn't make it. Richard almost had wiped your entire memory. We thought that you were going to be brain-dead for the rest of your life." Brunis hugged Daisy tightly, and held her up off the ground with his massive hug, resting his head tenderly and assuredly on her shoulder.

"My, that is a lot to miss. I kind of remember it. But, I swear it was a dream. And, I know it had to be partially a dream, because long-dead XT-421 had a daughter, and they helped me too."

"Who the heck are you calling 'long-dead' missy?" XT stood in the window, scowling humorously, with his arms crossed.

"XT!" Daisy ran to him too, and gave him a slight hug.

"And the hug was for?"

"For coming to my rescue, and helping Brunis save me."

"Ok, fine, believe what you want, I did nothing to help him. I was more managing my gym. Though, my dearest daughter may be able to have that title. She is one of the real hero of today for saving your mind." Quasar's little, one-eyed head peeped from around the corner of the door, opposite her father.

"Heloo!" She chirped.

"Yes, I remember a 'love bug' helping me. You must be her. Here you go." Daisy knelt down, and gave Quasar a kiss on the head. Quasar made a funny chirping noise, and skittered off to another half of the room, disappearing from sight.

"I may be leaving soon. But, I will always be back to that gym for school days, and hours."

"Ok, I-I… glad… Brunis." Daisy trembled in his tender embrace that they had reunited in. He patted her back, and sighed.

"I know. Just, forget the past, I was a fool to ever leave you, and you did suffer some serious mental and emotional damage during these past few days, I'm glad that you have forgotten them for the most part. Again, I am really sorry that I left you," Daisy was about to say something, but Brunis put his finger on both of her lips, preventing her from doing anything. "But, let's look to the future. I am here, to stay, and, if you wish, shall be yours forever and ever."

Brunis looked into Daisy's eyes. They, two sparkling stars of blue light, shone back at him with great delight.

"So, you're mine then?" Brunis nodded. "No girlfriends, no interfering jobs, no evil people to come in between us?"

"None at all, my lady."

"Then, wow… I'm speechless. I now have the man of my dreams, in front of me, telling me that he will be mine forever, until the day we die."

"Yeah, this is a pretty rare commitment. I mean, hmm… I need to go somewhere right now… Daisy, can you please stay here while I leave for about twenty minutes? I'm going to buy something." Without waiting for a response, Brunis ran out into the kitchen, and left Daisy in the room.

* * *

Sweat poured down his brow as he mustered up courage to talk to Daisy's mother.

"Um, Cosmo?"

"Yes Brunis?"

"Can I have one hundred dollars?"

"What for?"

"Um…" Brunis thought of a clever way to put it. "let's just say that it is small, but worth more than what it costs."

Cosmo's face lit up, she caught a bit of what Brunis meant. "Make it snappy Brunis. Here, one hundred and fifty dollars, and get a good one!" Brunis took the offered money and ran off into town.

Cosmo just sat in a chair in the kitchen, speechless for what she knew was about to happen.

* * *

About half an hour later, Brunis came huffing and puffing back to the house; it was obvious that he had run.

"Did that mean old guy at Silver's Silver get you stuck in a bad deal?" Tails asked, smiling widely. Brunis's eyes grew wider than golf balls.

"How on Mobius did you know that that is where I went?" Cosmo let out a cry of glee. Tails smiled smugly.

"An enemy of mine once said 'because you just told me fox-boy!' but, in this case it would be wolf-boy. And, besides, where do you think I went?" **(A/N: Yeah, I still remember SA2B... great game that...)**

"So, you two are ok with it?"

"Brunis, we've been preparing for this day since we met you." Brunis looked up, and laughed, realizing all of their signs now.

"Well then, I won't keep her waiting, shall I?" Brunis walked off to Daisy's bedroom.

"No, Brunis, she went off to the tree house." Tails called to him.

"Ah, ok." Brunis turned around, and ran off to the tree house that he built for her so long ago.

* * *

XT stood in a field of grass, almost a mile away from Daisy in her tree house, with his daughter on his shoulder.

"Quasar." He stated in a monotone voice, lifting Quasar off his shoulder.

"Dad?"

"I know you've wanted it, so I'm giving it to you. The formula for the love potion." Quasar shrieked in delight.

"Why?"

"You did a good job recently. And, though I know I'm going to regret it later in life, you do deserve it. So, here it goes, open your head." A slot on Quasar's head opened, and XT put a small object into the opening. Quasar began to analyze the small object, and memorized all of the motions and actions and measurements on it.

"Teeheeheehee!" She giggled as she saved the knowledge into her own memory banks.

"As a first test, here is a bit of Daisy's hair, give our friend Brunis a present."

"Muhohohohohohoho!" She laughed in a maniacal low tone, as she began to formulate a potion. She loaded the ingredients into a bottle, and mixed it up a bit, and then loaded it into her own abdomen. "Lock 'n load baby! Ahahahaha!" She skittered off to the tree house to wait for Brunis.

"Don't do anything stupid my daughter…" XT sighed, knowing that she was going to do something foolish with that potion, but he knew that she was smart enough on her own.

* * *

**Ooh, what's that he bought? I wonder I wonder I wonder... And what is Quasar going to do to poor Brunis? Those suckers don't know what's about to hit them... MUHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!**

**More coming soon...**


	19. One Crazy Night

**Ok, well, to anyone who might be trying to send me a private message or anything... something is very wrong with my computer right now I think... I have told it to inform my email everytime pretty much ANYTHIG happens on . Unfortunately, I haven't even got emails at all. And NO alerts pop up in my email from . I don't know what is wrong, but I know this, it will probably sort itself out eventually...**

**Well, going back to the story... **

**It is my last chapter to this story. So yeah. After this is the big 'ol FIN.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was getting dark out. The sun was setting, and Daisy had been in the tree house, staring at the sun, letting it warm her, and she in turn smiled back at it.

Suddenly, she felt the tree shake a bit. She looked down the rope ladder, and her lover Brunis was seen climbing it.

"Hello Daisy!" He smiled shakily.

"What's wrong Brunis?" Noting his shakiness.

"Ah, nothing at all." He lied.

"Come here," She said playfully, patting a stop on the floor next to her. "I want to show you something."

Brunis sat down where he was told, and sighed in relief.

"D-did I ever tell you, when I was under Richard's chip, about what I did while you were gone?"

"No."

"Well, look at that." She made a notion to the setting sun, and Brunis was taken by the sight. It seemed to him that it was his first time he had ever seen the sun so beautiful.

"Wow…"

"I know. I would come here, everyday, waiting for you to come back and watch the sunset with me. Now, I finally can." Daisy leaned her head on his shoulder, and watched the sunset with dreamy eyes.

"I will always be here for you, now. And this time, I swear that I won't run away."

"You couldn't if you tried to. I would find you, and bring you back." Daisy teased, knowing that if Brunis really did disappear, no one would be able to find him.

Daisy now laid down on the floor, letting her tender head rest on the wooden structure, watching the stars above through a small panel in the roof.

Brunis loosened his grip on a small object, felt its smooth touch, and began to sweat.

"U-um, Daisy?" He managed to get out.

"What's wrong Brunis?"

"Oh jeez… I do not know how to say all of this…"

"Well, you could always start at the beginning." Daisy suggested innocently, adding to Brunis's toil.

_You are rushing into this. You know that you are. But why should you care? She is perfect, her parents agree, they think you and her are a perfect match. This is but one step further. Come on, you've heard the words many times before…_

* * *

"Ok. Daisy, there is only one way for me to say it, and it is very hard to say." Brunis said sternly.

At that moment, Daisy's heart began to beat abnormally. She didn't know why, but some part of her knew where this conversation was leading, but that was not her conscious self.

"I will Brunis, just please, tell me what you are doing."

"Here, stand up." Brunis lifted her to a standing position, and dropped to one knee, gripping an object in his hand tightly.

"Brunis wh-"

"Daisy, will you marry me?" Brunis produced a small, golden ring, with three teardrop sapphires in it. It matched Daisy's hair and eyes almost perfectly. Brunis never faltered with eye contact, but his heart was very frightened.

"Brunis!" Daisy shrieked and jumped into the air. Her head, oddly enough, got stuck in the roof, and had made a hole. **(A/N: I actually DID base THAT off of someone. And if Zoran cares to yell at me... let him. Zoran Prower's now wife was known to get that over-excited. And I am good friends with them, so I don't think they'll mind too much.)**

"Daisy!" Brunis slowly eased her head out of the hole.

"Oh my gosh! This is the greatest day of my life! Absolute greatest!"

"Um, Daisy?" Brunis held the small ring in front of her.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot." Her voice calmed down for a few brief seconds. "Yes Brunis, I accept your offer." And then it went back to ecstatic. "Yippee! I'm going to be married!"

Brunis smiled as Daisy jumped up and kissed him on the lips. Suddenly, he fell backwards, and made a yelp in pain.

"What's wrong? Is my kiss that powerful?"

"No, something just bit me I think…" Brunis looked down at his leg, and saw a small, silvery green figure scurry away from him, and then vanish from sight at the top of the tree house.

"Wasn't that Quasar?"

"Yeah, I think it was. Well, Daisy, I too am in the happiest moment of my life."

"Hug me!" Daisy demanded in a happy tone, and jumped on him, while smothering him with kisses and whispers of admiration.

* * *

"Muhohohoho!"Quasar silently laughed. "Daddy told me to get Brunis with the potion too, and well, Daisy too has a bit left in her, what happens when both are activated at the same time?"

Quasar's eye turned pink, and Brunis and Daisy began to act funky.

Daisy, who was sitting on top of Brunis, rolled off of him, and stared oddly at his eyes, which were tinted a faint pink.

"Brunis, what just happened? You just proposed, and now…"

"You feel it too?" Brunis asked, looking into Daisy's slightly pink eyes.

At the same time, their breathing got heavier, and droplets of salty water began to form across their brows. This formation of water continued to form until they were surrounded in small puddles of sweat.

Daisy and Brunis sat, afraid of each other, on opposite sides of the tree house.

"I-I feel very weird…" Daisy mumbled, curling into fetal position.

"Do you kind of feel this compulsion to be next to me right now?"

"Yes… and…" Daisy gasped for breath as if she was suffocating. "It seems to be getting worse." Brunis then huddled near Daisy, and their problems worsened.

Both of them seemed like the other was on fire, so warm and nice, yet so hot that they were burning each other, and wanted to get away, but doing that seemed impossible by all laws of physics.

"Brunis… do you…"

"By chance have a growing urge in me to get even closer? I do not want to say yes, but it is the truth…"

"As do I… um…" Daisy thought aloud as she let herself lay on Brunis's chest, perpendicular to his body. "Brunis… now, do you have an odd desire to-"

"Um…" Brunis tried to smile, but it melted away in his fear of what Daisy would say.

"So do I."

"I have an idea." Brunis proposed, leaning up against the wall, "let's just do whatever comes into our loving minds, and see where we go. Maybe to prosperity in the future, or maybe to death and doom. Ok?" A seductive smile crossed Daisy's face.

"Is that meant for right now? Or for after we are married?" She cooed in his ear.

"Well, that depends. I am yours after all, am I not?" Daisy laughed, and Quasar left them to their own company, fleeing to the Prower residence; in her mind, the tree house might become a place meant for people who were not two days of age. **(A/N: In other words, take a good guess at what Quasar just accidentally made them do...)**

* * *

Tails and Cosmo sat in their couches, waiting for their daughter and her fiancé to arrive in their doors any moment.

When they heard a knock on the door, the two waited for Brunis to knock it down, in a way that would almost make them happy. But, instead, the knocking continued.

"I'll get it…" Tails moaned, wanting it to be his daughter so badly.

He opened the door, and a relatively tall, metallic grey man stood to greet him.

"Hello Tails, and you too Cosmo." XT purred.

"XT! Come in come in!" Tails brought the robot into the house.

"XT!" Cosmo shrieked, "You are alive! Tails didn't believe it, but I knew it the whole time." XT only sighed.

"And, XT, guess what just happened."

"Um, Daisy was finally proposed to."

"No that's not- wait, how the heck did you know that?" XT cocked a metal eyebrow at Tails.

"I've been planning on it the whole time. In fact, Quasar should have recorded the whole thing on tape."

"Wow… you folks are good at relationships… we still have the tapes from our marriage." Tails said.

"And, when are they coming back?" Cosmo questioned with anxiety.

"They very well may not be until tomorrow." A small voice chirped.

"Quasar? What happened?"

"I gave him the poison, and activated it, it hit her too. Those two are so in love… they may be…"

"That is good." Cosmo interrupted her, knowing enough. "I don't know what this potion is, but I have a good feeling that it does something to make them love one another. So, it can't be harmful."

"But it may make them lose their-"

"Once again, if we let them get married, we can let them do that too. Come on Tails, let's go to sleep, it has been a rough day." Cosmo looked at her husband, who was already asleep sitting up on the couch.

"I'll move him to bed Cosmo, you just get ready for bed, ok?"

"Ok," and Cosmo wandered off. XT hoisted Tails up into his arms, and quickly got him into his bed.

Cosmo was already waiting for him, and she was already asleep too. XT set him down, and wandered out of their house, followed closely by Quasar.

Once they cleared the house, XT turned to his daughter.

"Quasar, I believe that you can go on a few missions by yourself now."

"What? B-but, I so small, and I can't speak right all of the time."

"So what? You have that hormone potion on your side."

"And, I can use that?"

"As much as you want."

"Ooh! Can I have a nickname?"

"Sure, I will do my best to spread it if you want me to."

"What about the 'love bug'?"

"Ha! You really are the 'Love Bug' aren't you?" Quasar tilted her head, not understanding.

"The having the love bug is a derogatory phrase for, at least I think, having an odd longing for someone or something. You cause that through the potion. If no one notices you, they will think that they are just infatuated with someone or something. But, you know the truth, that it is really Quasar Flitscelia, daughter of XT-421, tricking your body into making love hormones for a random person. Muhohohoho!" XT cackled.

"Then Love Bug it is. I'm going to find more victims! Teeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Quasar joined in just before she skittered across the fields in search of people to make fall in love with each other.

"Now look at this, Brunis and Daisy, now deep in love, sitting in a tree, now as a fiancés, and my little Cosmo and Tails, now at the ages of twenty three, and getting wiser. What could possibly go better for them? A grandchild? Heh… that very well might be coming up. But until then, go, my little daughter, my little Love Bug." XT-421 sighed in relief, and stared up into the moon, waiting for someone else to wish upon it, and for him to go off and answer that person's deepest, most heartfelt dream, and sure enough, there was one very soon, and he was off again.

**And so he goes off again...**

**Please R&R!**

**FIN!**


End file.
